ADORÁVEL PRISIONEIRA
by Berckeley
Summary: Uma nuvem negra se aproxima do Castelo de Hogwarts, enquanto Harry e Hermione se preparam para o fim. Mesmo sabendo que precisa de Hermione, Harry quer evitar a todo custo que ela participe da batalha final.
1. Alvo Fácil

Capítulo 1 : Alvo Fácil

Hermione despediu-se de sua amiga Ginger e rumou para sua casa, a última da rua. Ela morava num bairro antigo de Hove, cidade vizinha de Londres, onde a maioria das casas eram confortáveis mansões provincianas. Olhando para o céu, ela previu uma grande chuva: havia muitas nuvens cinzentas e uma brisa levantava um mormaço estranho do chão. Ao divisar o carro de seus pais na entrada da casa Hermione sorriu. Eles eram o tipo de casal que vivia para o trabalho, ambos trabalhavam juntos num grande consultório odontológico no centro de Londres.

Ela correu para alcançar a porta de entrada, batendo-a atrás de si:

Mãe, Pai? – chamou, mas não obteve respostas.

Hermione passou do hall de entrada para a sala de estar, e da sala de estar para a cozinha. A casa parecia inabitada.

Manhê? – chamou mais uma vez.

Resolveu subir as escadas, passou pelo quarto dos pais... nada. Então, um pouco cansada, resolveu recolher-se ao seu quarto.

Hermione era filha única, por isto, seu quarto era decorado com todas as coisas que uma garota normal de dezesseis anos poderia desejar: uma televisão, um celular, um aparelho de som, diversos cd's de bandas conhecidas no mundo trouxa, fotos, bonecas e outras coisas espalhadas pelo aposento.

No entanto, havia um cantinho, o lugar preferido de Hermione, onde ela guardava coisas escuras, cobertas de pó e coisas estranhas como pele de araramboia e outros componentes de poções, um caldeirão e muitos, muitos livros de magia.

Desde que recebera a carta de Hogwarts, Hermione contou com o apoio dos pais trouxas, mesmo sabendo que eles sonhavam em ter sua filha formada como uma dentista. Ela agradecia por seus pais e se entristecia em pensar que Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, não tinha o incentivo de pais como os dela, que mesmo trouxas, compreendiam sua vocação.

Hermione escolheu entre sua coleção um livro sobre "Runas Antigas" e debruçou-se sobre a cama acolchoada para ler. Concentrava-se em sua leitura para terminar uma composição sobre a "Iluminação de Odin" quando escutou um barulho no andar de baixo.

Mãe? – chamou, sem obter novamente uma resposta. Preocupada, Hermione levantou-se num pulo e aproximou-se da porta, abrindo-a devagar para que não causasse nenhum som. Andou vagarosamente até a o corrimão da escada e espiou: lá embaixo um homem, de aparência bárbara e nórdica, examinava o lugar. O coração de Hermione de um pulo. Já estava quase descendo as escadas quando viu uma outra pessoa, uma mulher que ela conhecera há dois anos atrás na copa de quadribol: Narcisa Malfoy. "O que Narcisa Malfoy estava fazendo em sua casa?", Hermione pensou consigo mesma. E quanto pisou um pé a frente para descer as escadas, foi puxada bruscamente para trás e caiu sobre quem a puxara. Hermione tentou se levantar, ela estava prestes a gritar, quando uma mão forte tapou sua boca.

Draco, algum sinal da nojentinha? – Hermione escutou Narcisa gritando lá de baixo. O pavor começando a assomar sua mente. O que estava acontecendo, onde estariam seus pais?.

Não, Mãe, nada! A Granger teve ter saído. – Hermione escutou a voz da pessoa que a mantinha prisioneira. Uma voz gélida que Hermione bem conhecia: Draco Malfoy.

Mmmfffoy! – Ela tentou dizer, mas como seus lábios estavam firmemente presos na mão de Draco, conseguiu apenas balbuciar.

Impossível! – gritou a mãe de Draco – Eu acabei de escutar a voz daquela "sangue-ruim". Procure novamente, ela deve estar escondida.

Draco levantou-se com esforço e arrastando Hermione de volta para o quarto, libertou-a soltando-a sobre a cama.

Fique quieta, Granger! Minha mãe não será tão gentil quanto eu.

O que vocês querem? Onde estão meus pais? – perguntou Hermione assustada, tomando cuidado para falar baixo. Preferia mesmo a companhia de Malfoy à sua mãe e ao homem nórdico.

Draco foi até a porta espiar o corredor. Hermione começou a pensar num plano, talvez conseguisse fugir pela janela.

Granger – Draco disse, dirigindo-se a garota novamente – Minha mãe está a mando de VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM. Ele quer matar a todos que tenham contato com Potter. Minha mãe iria atrás dos Weasley, mas dizem que Molly Weasley é muito boa com feitiços de defesa. Tanto que deveria ser uma auror se não tivesse se casado com o fracassado do Weasley, e como você é apenas uma bruxa adolescente, é um alvo muito mais fácil.

Oh, meu Deus. E Harry? Ele está bem? – Hermione perguntou a beira do desespero.

Está, sim, infelizmente. Ninguém pode tocar nele enquanto esta na casa dos tios trouxas.

E onde estão meus pais. Eles deviam estar aqui. Vocês não vão machucar meus pais, vão?

Draco abaixou os olhos.

Eu não tinha como impedir. Alias foi uma sorte você ter subido logo ou mamãe teria pegado você. Nós estávamos no quintal, quando escutamos a porta bater.

O que fizeram com meus pais? – Hermione perguntou... sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto – O-que-fizeram-com-meus-pais? – perguntou ela, sentindo seus dentes rangerem de raiva e desespero.

Minha mãe os matou com a maldição "Avada-Quedavra".

Por um momento Hermione escutou a voz de Draco como se ele estive muito longe dela, de repente a imagem do garoto loiro a sua frente foi se escurecendo. A última coisa que viu antes de desmaiar, foi os braços de Malfoy, aparando-a segundos antes de desabar no chão.

Hermione sentiu uma das faces formigar, alguém estava lhe dando palmadinhas.

Granger! Acorde! – Malfoy voltou a lhe dar tapinhas e pequenas sacudidelas.

Não... não pode ser! – Hermione balbuciou tentando recuperar a consciência. Seus pais estavam mortos e Narcisa Malfoy queria assassiná-la.

Draco ajudou a se levantar. Ela não conseguia conter as lágrimas, parecia que seu mundo havia desabado.

Vamos, Granger, recomponha-se. Você precisa fugir, minha mãe vai subir daqui a pouco e não vai pensar duas vezes.

Não... – Hermione agarrou com força as vestes de bruxo de Malfoy. – Diga para mim que é mentira... diga que meus pais estão vivos.

Hermione imaginou que por um instante, Draco fizera uma careta de tristeza, mas depois encarnou um ceticismo gélido.

Sim, Granger, estão mortos. E você também vai estar se não fugir daqui. Vem eu te ajudo a descer pela janela.

Hermione não conseguia se mover, mas Draco a puxou pela mão. Ele abriu a janela e olhou para baixo.

Certo! Tem uma trepadeira, vai ser fácil. Agora, presta atenção. É melhor ir para onde o Potter está, eles estão pensando em atacar os Weasleys, ok. Você está me escutando, Granger.

Ela estava embora não quisesse estar.

Draco ajudou Hermione a passar pela janela. Hermione desceu com cuidado e em silêncio. Draco ouviu passos no corredor, sabia que sua mãe estava bem perto.

Vai, agora, corre! – ele sussurrou.

Hermione se virou e correu, alcançando logo a rua. Ela não parou de correr por muito tempo. A chuva desabou sobre sua cabeça, logo, seu vestido, branco e mimoso, estava completamente encharcado e sujo. Ela tirou a varinha de um dos bolsos e ergueu-a. Não teve que ficar assim muito tempo. Logo um ônibus púrpura – o nôitibus - , aparecendo do nada, estacionou ao seu lado. Ela entrou, pagou ao cobrador e sentou-se completamente arrasada sobre uma cama.

E aí, para onde vai? – perguntou-lhe o cobrador.

Hermione pensou por uns segundos. Ela queria muito ir para a Toca, mas sabia que precisava ir para onde Harry estava e tentar avisar aos Weasleys. Por um momento pensou em ir ao Largo Grimmauld, mas poderia ser arriscado. Assim, sem outras opções, respondeu:

Casa dos Durleys, Little Whinging, rua dos alfeneiros numero 4.


	2. Em Little Whinging

Depois de meia hora, Hermione chegou à rua dos alfeneiros. Nunca antes estivera ali, mas sabia qual era a casa: o número 4. Correndo para o batente da porta, para se proteger da chuva, se é que faria alguma diferença, pois já estava encharcada, Hermione começou a apertar a campainha, alternando com batidas na porta. Ela rezava para que Harry estivesse em casa, conhecendo a fama de seus tios. Logo Hermione escutou vozes vindas do interior.

Harry, abra a porta – era uma voz masculina e rouca. Hermione supôs que fosse o tio.

Já vou, tio Valter! – Hermione sentiu-se muito feliz por reconhecer a voz de Harry.

Escutou passos em direção a porta e o barulho de chaves um pouco antes da porta se abrir. A sua frente estava um garoto magro, de olhos verdes escondidos atrás de óculos redondos, uma cicatriz aparecia entre as fendas dos cabelos negros e revoltos.

Hermione...? – Harry perguntou, muito surpreso em ver a amiga na sua frente e naquele estado.

Hermione jogou-se nos braços do amigo, aconchegando-se em seu peito, chorando e soluçando desesperada.

Hermione, o que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou, acariciando as costas da amiga para que ela se acalmasse.

V-você t-têm q-que avisar R-rony. V-voldemort v-vai atacá-lo. – Hermione balbuciou, os lábios tremendo de frio.

Como é? – Harry perguntou. – Voldemort vai atacar Rony na Toca?

Hermione concordou balançando a cabeça.

HARRY? QUEM É QUE ESTÁ AÍ? – A mesma voz rouca que Hermione escutou antes gritou novamente, mas Harry ignorou-a.

Vem, Mione. – disse Harry, e, passando um dos braços sobre o ombro de Hermione, guiou-a para dentro.

Quando chegaram à sala, uma mulher de rosto fino e longo pescoço e um garoto gordo se assustaram com a chegada de Hermione. O garoto saiu da maior poltrona para se sentar ao lado da mulher da poltrona menor.

Um homem gordo saiu de uma porta e entrou na sala, tão espantado quanto os outros dois.

O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o homem gordo.

Esta é uma amiga minha. Aconteceu alguma coisa, mas não sei direito o que é. Senta aqui, Hermione.

Ai, no sofá, não – murmurou baixinho a mulher que abraçava o garoto gordo, quando Hermione se sentou na beiradinha do sofá maior.

Tio Valter, Tia Petúnia e Duda, meu primo. – Harry apresentou os parentes, rapidamente e sentando-se ao lado de Hermione, perguntou: - Agora me diz, Mione. O que aconteceu, o que você está fazendo aqui em Little Whinging?

N-narcisa Malfoy atacou m-meus p-pais. Acho q-que eles estão m-mortos. Eu f-fugi... v-vão atacar os W-wealey's...

Harry a fitou por um momento, tentando raciocinar. Ele precisava agir rápido.

Fique aqui, Hermione. Vou mandar Edwiges a Dumbledore. Ele saberá o que fazer.

Harry saiu correndo da sala deixando Hermione sozinha sendo analisada com expressão de horror pelos donos da casa. A mulher, tia Petúnia, parecia escandalizada cada vez que um pingo caia da roupa, ou dos cabelos da menina, e alcançava o chão. Muito envergonhada Hermione viu que sobre seus pés havia já uma pequena poça enlameada.

Você não se veste como aquela gente. Você também é...? – perguntou o homem, tio Valter.

Uma b-bruxa? Sou s-sim. M-mas m-meus p-pais são d-dentistas. – Hermione tentou falar sem gaguejar mas o frio a impediu.

Ah... – Tio Valter, tia Petúnia e o garoto Duda suspiraram aliviados. Parecia que acabaram de descobrir que Hermione não era uma doença contagiosa.

Deve ter sido um choque para os seus pais, não? – Tia Petúnia comentou, tentando ser cordial.

Hermione lembrou-se dos pais e uma nova onda de dor atingiu seu coração. Ela tinha muita vontade de chorar, não imaginava naquela manhã que perderia seus pais desta maneira. Sem poder resistir a vontade, algumas gotas de lágrimas começaram a escapar de seus olhos, mas ela enxugou-as rapidamente, controlando-se. O frio e a expressão dos tios de Harry não estavam ajudando mas logo Harry apareceu na sala, trazendo uma felpuda toalha.

Já mandei Edwiges. Com certeza, saberemos em breve o que aconteceu. Ele deve alertar a Ordem! – disse Harry, enrolando Hermione com a toalha.

Sua amiga vai ficar aqui? – tia Petúnia perguntou com os olhos arregalados esperando uma resposta.

Harry indagou Hermione apenas com o olhar.

N-não t-tenho pra onde ir. – Hermione respondeu, suplicando a Harry para que ele a deixasse ficar.

Vai sim, Tia Petúnia. Ela pode ficar no meu quarto. Eu vou dormir no meu antigo armário. – Harry respondeu.

É bom que ela tome um banho ou pode pegar uma pneumonia. – alertou Tio Valter, preocupado.

Claro! Vem, Mione, vou lhe mostrar o banheiro. Vou arranjar umas roupas secas para você. – Harry ajudou Hermione a se levantar e a subir as escadas.

Harry mostrou o banheiro e até preparou a água de uma bonita banheira, testando para ver se estava muito quente e adicionando alguns sais de banho.

Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me chamar, Mione! – Harry disse um pouco antes de fechar a porta e deixando Hermione a sós.

Ela entrou logo na água quentinha e se sentiu confortável depois de passar horas de medo, frio e desespero. Ali, sozinha, com o vapor da água se levantando contra os seus olhos, Hermione não pode mais conter as lágrimas e chorou, sem tentar se controlar.

Meia hora depois, Hermione estava seca e usando uma camisola muito larga de tia Petúnia, uma vez que, mesmo sendo magra, a mulher era muito mais alta do que ela. Ela desceu para a cozinha, onde Harry lhe preparara uma sopa quente de frango e legumes que Hermione tomou agradecida.

E então, Hermione? Explica direito o que aconteceu.

Hermione explicou tudo o que acontecera nas últimas horas desde a sua chegada em casa até o nôitibus-andante. Harry escutou atentamente, mas quando ela acabou, ele tinha uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

Hermione, eu... sinto muito! – Harry disse, segurando sua mão repousada na mesa. – Sinto muito mesmo.

Eu ainda não acredito que eles estão mortos. Acho que a qualquer momento eu vou receber uma coruja dizendo que eles estão a salvo... – Hermione começou a chorar novamente. Harry enxugou com os dedos suas lágrimas.

Tem uma coisa que não entendi. Você disse que Malfoy não só te salvou como alertou sobre o ataque aos Weasley's?

Sim, isto mesmo. Se não fosse por ele, eu estaria morta também.

Mas... – Harry balançou a cabeça, como se não entendesse. – Ele não gosta de você, nunca gostou. Sempre te chamou de "sangue-ruim" e o pai dele foi preso por nossa causa...

Eu sei, Harry. Também não entendi. Acho que talvez Draco não seja tão mau assim.

Hum... eu duvido...

Harry parou de falar subitamente. Um barulho chamara sua atenção. Sobre o parapeito da janela da cozinha, uma coruja branca balançava as asas.


	3. Um beijo roubado

Hermione passou o restante das férias na casa dos Durleys, só saindo para o funeral de seus pais, organizado por Dumbledore. Os Weasleys, e outros integrantes da Ordem da Fênix marcaram sua presença. Inclusive o professor Snape, que, mesmo distante, fez questão de abraçar Hermione e prestar condolências. Harry sempre ficou ao seu lado, abraçando-a e consolando-a quando Hermione se desesperava. Hermione agradecia a Deus por seu amigo e por ele tê-la acolhido no momento que mais precisou.

Quando as férias acabaram e o ano letivo em Hogwarts começou, a maioria dos alunos soubera o que acontecera com Hermione nas férias. Dumbledore, durante o jantar de iniciação, anunciou não somente o ataque aos Granger's como a outras famílias de bruxos nascidos trouxas.

Hermione prestava atenção no que o diretor dizia, quando sentiu que era observada. Ao olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, viu Malfoy com uma expressão muito estranha, encarando-a. Hermione enrubesceu mesmo não querendo sob o olhar de Draco.

Depois do jantar, Hermione ficou por ultimo no salão, propositalmente, para poder conversar com a professora Minerva. Elas conversaram até tarde, a professora tentando fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

Você tem alguém com quem ficar, Srta. Granger? – a professora Minerva indagou.

Não. – Hermione respondeu, tristemente – Eu passei o restante das férias na casa dos tios de Harry, mas não quero e não vou voltar para lá. Eu... não tenho parentes, não tenho onde ficar, mas não vou prejudicar a vida de Harry, ele já tem tantos problemas. Uma vez que agora sou órfã, acho que serei adotada por pais trouxas quando voltar.

Isto é que não. Você não é trouxa apesar de seus pais o serem. Se for adotada será por pais bruxos. A lei dos trouxas não se sobreporá sobre nossas leis. Vou levar o seu caso ao Ministro da Magia. – Minerva falou, nervosamente.

Eu agradeço, professora. – Hermione abaixou os olhos, evitando chorar novamente.

Quando Hermione saiu da salão principal, Hogwarts já estava na penumbra. Ela iria subir um das escadas para a torre da grifinória quando sentiu uma mão gélida sob seus ombros. Hermione virou-se assustada para ver o rosto inexpressível de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy, você me assustou. O que quer? – Hermione perguntou rispidamente, não conseguia tirar da cabeça a figura de Narcisa Malfoy, e descontava no filho a raiva da mãe.

É assim que me agradece, Granger? – Draco gesticulou, sarcasticamente.

Não tenho que agradecer a você. Foi sua mãe que matou meus pais em primeiro lugar. O que tenho a agradecer? – Hermione respondeu agressivamente.

uhf. Fui castigado por ter deixado você escapar. Eu poderia entregar você a minha mãe, mas não entreguei.

Ora, muito obrigada, então... por nada. Deveria ter me entregado, assim eu estaria com meus pais agora. E além do mais, não tenho pena de você. O seu maior castigo é ter os pais que tem: uns assassinos covardes. E não vai demorar nada para ter Narcisa Malfoy acompanhando Lucius na prisão de Azkaban.

Hermione estava preparada para escutar mais insultos de Malfoy, uma vez que atingira pesado nos pontos fracos de Draco, mas ele ficara ali parado, apenas escutando-a como se ela não pudesse atingi-lo.

Granger... você é muito inocente. Você está no lado errado. O mestre das trevas vai derrubar a todos, até mesmo a Dumbledore e Potter e depois atacará a todos os "sangues-ruins". – Draco aproximou-se e segurou o queixo de Hermione docemente – Mas não se preocupe, não permitirei que o LORD DAS TREVAS te machuque.

Hermione afastou as mãos de Malfoy. Estava fervendo de raiva, as emoções transbordando de seu ser. Depois de tudo o que lhe acontecera ela simplesmente não conseguia resistir às palavras cruéis de Draco.

i _Tap_ /i . Hermione estapeara Draco bem no rosto. Malfoy parecia ileso e esboçou um sorriso ainda mais sarcástico. Hermione levantou a mão para estapear Draco novamente, mas ele a impediu bem em tempo e, puxando-a para si, segurou-a firme e beijou-a. Por um segundo, Hermione sentiu o gosto suave do beijo de Malfoy sob seus lábios, mas desesperada, desvencilhou-se e subiu as escadas correndo, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas.

Entrou na sala comunal rezando para que estivesse vazia, mas estava ocupada por uma só pessoa: Harry Potter, que se levantou da cadeira ao ver o estado de Hermione.

Mione? O que aconteceu?

Draco... aquele... – Hermione tentou dizer mas não conseguiu.

O que ele fez...? Eu juro que mato aquele desgraçado se ele te fez alguma coisa – Harry disse, seriamente, aproximando-se de Hermione para abraçá-la.

O abraço de Harry era terno e meigo enquanto estar nos braços de Malfoy a fazia sentir-se fervendo de emoção. Hermione julgava ser raiva o que a fazia ser tão transtornada na presença de Malfoy, mas sabia que algo muito pior e muito mais grave.


	4. O assassinato de Gina Weasley

Harry deixou Hermione no sofá da sala comunal, meia hora mais tarde para subir ao dormitório. Ela não lhe revelou que beijara Malfoy. Harry ficou apenas com a impressão que de Draco a tinha ofendido mais uma vez. Estava confusa e cansada, tentando ordenar os pensamentos. Sem perceber adormecera no sofá.

Ela começou a ter um sonho muito estranho: sonhou que estava enfrentando um lobisomem que a atacava na floresta proibida. Ela teria que se defender ou morreria. Temerosa e desesperada, Hermione sacou a varinha e, apontando para a criatura, executou a pior das maldições imperdoáveis: - AVADA QUEDAVRA!

Em seguida, uma sucessão de acontecimentos fez com que despertasse de seu sonho: escutou um grito agudo de dor, como se uma criança gritasse. Ela não estava na floresta proibida e sim no centro da sala comunal, a varinha nas mãos e a sua frente o corpo de Gina Weasley jazia inerte no chão.

Do alto da escada para o dormitório masculino um outro grito fez-se ouvir: era Rony Weasley que assistia a cena, aturdido. Ele desceu as escadas correndo e se ajoelhou do lado de sua irmã tomando-lhe o pulso.

Harry, Neville, Simas, Dino e outros meninos desceram a escada em seguida. Por mais que quisesse, Hermione não conseguia se mover.

ELA ESTÁ MORTA! – constatou Rony, os olhos marejando de lágrimas. – VOCÊ A MATOU, HERMIONE, VOCÊ MATOU A MINHA IRMÃ!

Não, não podia ser! Ela nunca feriria Gina. Ela estava se defendendo do lobisomem e não de Gina, como ela podia ter feito aquilo.

Rony, nervoso e desesperado, levantou-se de um salto e se jogou sobre Hermione sacudindo-a violentamente.

VOCÊ MATOU GINA! POR QUE? POR QUE, HERMIONE?

Calma, Rony, calma! – Harry puxou Rony para longe e ficou entre eles, protegendo Hermione que estava em estado de choque. – Tenho certeza que Hermione tem uma explicação para o que aconteceu aqui. Mas agora precisamos procurar a professora Macgonagal e o prof. Dumbledore, talvez eles possam fazer alguma coisa.

Neville e Dino saíram da sala apavorados a procura dos diretores. Rony voltou para o lado da irmã e a abraçou, os braços balançando do lado do corpo inertes.

Gina! – Rony choramingava.

G-gina – Hermione balbuciou, os lábios tremendo.

Harry virou-se para contemplar Hermione, tirando a varinha que ela tinha nas mãos.

O que aconteceu, Hermione? – Harry perguntou, segurando sua mão e tentando mantê-la calma. Você pode confiar em mim.

Eu não sei, Harry, eu não sei...


	5. Legitimência

Hermione ansiava esperançosa que a presença de Dumbledore naquela cena surreal pudesse elucidar as coisas, mas para seu desespero e o de Rony, o diretor, mesmo provido de grandes conhecimentos não pode dar uma explicação clara do acontecido, nem mesmo os professores Snape e Macgonagal que acompanharam o diretor na incursão à sala comunal da grifinória.

Enquanto Snape e Dumbledore levaram Gina para a ala hospitalar acompanhados por Rony e Harry, a professora Minerva acompanhou Hermione até a sala do diretor.

- Professora Minerva, ela vai ficar bem, não é? – Hermione perguntou auspiciosa, enquanto subiam a escada em forma de gárgula de pedra que dava acesso a sala de Dumbledore.

- Espero que sim, Srta. Granger, para a sua própria segurança. – disse a professora antes de retirar-se da sala, deixando Hermione a sos.

Ali, somente com a companhia dos quadros dos antigos diretores da grifinória e a figura esdrúxula e bela de Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore, Hermione tentava rapidamente ordenar os pensamentos e escrutar seus próprios sentimentos. Ela não entendia o que havia acontecido. Ela lembrava-se de ter se deitado no sofá da sala comunal e ter adormecido e lembrava-se do terrível sonho que tivera, mas quando acordara não estava mais deitada sobre o sofá e sim no meio da sala e com sua varinha a mão. Ela não sabia que era sonâmbula. Se o fosse, por certo as amigas de dormitório já a teriam revelado. Não... era outra coisa, uma coisa que fez Hermione ter arrepios. E se, por uma desventura, estivesse sendo influenciada por uma força maléfica exatamente como Voldemort influenciara Harry no último ano na ocasião em que Sirius fora assassinado no archote de véus. E se ela estivesse sob a influência de uma legitimência?

Sim, por mais terrível que fosse esta conclusão, esta era a explicação para seu terrível ato. Ela não poderia ter machucado a ninguém que dirá Gina, uma de suas melhores amigas e irmã de seu melhor amigo? Não, ela estava sob a influencia de alguém, mas não sabia como provar isto.

Quando Dumbledore chegou na sala, meia hora mais tarde, seu semblante extraiu de Hermione suas últimas esperanças de que Gina estivesse bem.

Infelizmente, Srta. Granger. Não tenho boas notícias – Dumbledore disse-lhe, encarando-a por cima de seus oclinhos de meia-lua. – Gina Weasley não resistiu ao ataque, nem Madame Pomfrey conseguiu salva-la.

Hermione desabou na poltrona sem conseguir exprimir nem uma lágrima tal era seu choque.

Dumbledore deu a volta da escrivaninha para sentar-se à sua frente. Mas ele parecia igualmente cansado e derrotado.

Isto será difícil para ambos, Srta. Granger, mas preciso chamar o ministro da magia que dará seqüência a uma serie de investigações para aprisionar o culpado do assassinato da Srta. Weasley. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece-me que seus companheiros, inclusive seus amigos íntimos Rony e Harry, estão dizendo que foi a srta quem produziu a maldição imperdoável. Agora, eu gostaria de saber a verdade de seus próprios lábios. Sei que a senhorita não machucaria seu próximo sem uma boa explicação, prometo ser condescendente, mas agora preciso escutar esta boa explicação.

Hermione abriu a boca mas não conseguiu falar nada. Dumbledore serviu-lhe um copo de água e somente alguns minutos depois foi que conseguiu proferir alguma palavra.

E-eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, professor Dumbledore. Eu jamais faria aquilo com Gina. Eu tive um pesadelo e no meu sonho eu produzi a maldição, mas jamais faria isto em plena consciência. O senhor acha que eu posso estar sob a influencia de Voldemort como o Harry ano passado quando Sirius...

Não acredito nisto, Srta. Granger, embora sua explicação sugira isto. A legitimencia só se dá quando o legitimentado esta perto de seu atacante e não há ninguém na torre da grifinória que seja capaz de fazer tal coisa.

Mas Harry e Voldemort...

Harry e Voldemort tem uma ligação mística muito forte, Srta Granger, como a senhoria bem sabe, a maldição que Voldemort executou em Harry quando este era apenas um bebe criou esta ligação por vezes amaldiçoada, mas este não é o seu caso.

Hermione não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. O tom de Dumbledore, sempre tranqüilo e bondoso, sugeria agora desconfiança e rigidez. Sua sorte não poderia ser pior, pois Dumbledore era sua única esperança. Se ele não acreditava em sua versão dos fatos, ninguém mais acreditaria.

Por favor, professor. Eu juro que não fiz aquilo por querer, eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu... por favor...

Hermione não conteve as lágrimas, quando ela pensou que nada poderia dar errado em sua vida depois da morte de seus pais, agora ela se via como uma assassina e o pior, de alguém que amava muito. Não queria pensar na Sra. Weasley quando soubesse que ela assassinara sua única filha. Não suportava pensar em todo o pesar que causaria à família de Rony.

Acalme-se, Srta. Granger – disse Dumbledore, com um semblante ainda mais preocupado e cansado. - Certamente o ministro há de ser complacente. A senhorita tem passado por uma terrível pressão depois do assassinato de seus pais. Todos levarão isto em conta. No final, tudo dará certo.

Era o que Hermione esperava, mas o pior havia apenas começado.


	6. O Julgamento

Cinco dias depois, o julgamento de Hermione fora marcado no departamento de mistério na mesma sala em que Harry fora julgado no inicio do ano passado. Hermione, durante este tempo, ficara sob a tutela de Dumbledore, alojada na ala hospitalar, ao invés de ir para a prisão de Azkaban, como o ministro sugeriu ao investigar o assassinato.

Dois aurores vieram ainda na noite do assassinato para investigar a cena. Descobriram que o ultimo feitiço produzido pela varinha de Hermione, que ficara sob a posse de Harry, fora mesmo a maldição imperdoável "Avada Quedavra", mas além disso eles a interrogaram muitas vezes e Hermione imaginava que também haviam de interrogar Harry e Rony que durante todo o tempo ficaram afastados de Hermione.

No dia do julgamento, Dumbledore e Macgonagal acompanharam Hermione até o ministério da magia até Londres. Quando Hermione entrou na sala oval no departamento de mistérios, ficou ainda mais assustada do que já estava. Sentados entre os curiosos e os jurados estavam quase todos da família Weasley, exceto a Sra. Weasley. Também Harry estava lá, mas Hermione não teve coragem para encarar a ele ou a Rony.

Dumbledore conjurou duas cadeiras, uma para ele e outra para a professora Minerva, mas Hermione fora obrigada a se sentar numa cadeira horrível, com algemas e correntes presas em seus pulsos como uma criminosa.

Estamos aqui para dar inicio ao julgamento de Hermione Jane Granger, 16 anos, estudante, acusada do assassinato de Gina Weasley, 15 anos, também estudante. Tem a palavra a promotoria – disse Percy Weasley, ao lado do ministro Fudge. Hermione notou que os lábios de Percy tremiam enquanto falava.

Chamamos os aurores Percival Williams e Edward Druids. – disse um senhor de idade muito avançada sentado ao lado do sr. Weasley.

Os aurores que interrogaram Hermione entraram. Eles trouxeram como prova a varinha dela e testemunharam que o último feitiço produzido fora o "Avada Quedavra". Houve um breve rumor entre os presentes na sala. Dumbledore não revidara, apenas ficara calado.

Chamamos o estudante Harry Potter, 16 anos.

Os rumores aumentaram dentro da sala quando Harry Potter, sentado ao lado de Rony levantou-se e veio prostrar-se diante de todos. Hermione sentiu um frio no estomago e uma batida violenta no peito. Levantou os olhos e encontrou os de Harry. Enquanto ela o olhava com carinho e emoção ele a contemplava com frieza.

Hermione esperou com apreensão até que Harry falasse.

Eu, Rony Weasley, irmão de Gina e os outros rapazes estávamos no dormitório masculino, mas estávamos acordados. – Harry começou a dar seu depoimento, desviando seu olhar de Hermione para encarar o ministro – Quando eu deixei Hermione na sala comunal, não havia mais ninguém lá. De repente, nós ouvimos um barulho na sala e saímos do dormitório. Eu e Rony fomos os primeiros a chegar no alto da escada com vista para a sala comunal.

E o que o Senhor viu, Sr. Potter. – O velhinho perguntou, com um sorriso mordaz.

Harry olhou para Hermione. Ela suspendeu a respiração esperando pelo testemunho do amigo.

Hermione estava ameaçando Gina. Gina gritou para que ela parasse, mesmo assim, Hermione aplicou o golpe. Hermione assassinou Gina, deliberadamente.

NÃO! – Hermione gritou, tentando levantar-se, mas as correntes a impediram, então, ela começou a lutar contra as algemas para se libertar, em vão. O metal torcido em seu pulso, começava a contundir sua pele fina e macia, o sangue escorrendo pelas mãos. – NÃO, HARRY, NÃO! Você sabe que eu jamais machucaria Gina. Você sabe! Você tem que acreditar em mim, Harry, você precisa acreditar em mim. Eu tive um sonho, um sonho como você Harry no ano passado... por favor...

VOCÊ MATOU GINA, HERMIONE! EU VI! – Harry depôs, fustigando-a com o olhar.

NÃO, HARRY, NÃO! VOCÊ DISSE QUE EU PODIA CONFIAR EM VOCÊ... EU CONFIO... SEMPRE CONFIEI... MAS, POR FAVOR, CONFIE EM MIM... HARRY...

Hermione não conseguiu se controlar, as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto meigo. Ela podia perder a confiança de qualquer um, menos a de Harry. Harry não. Harry era seu melhor amigo, seu amor...

HARRY...

O julgamento continuou apesar do desespero de Hermione que já não conseguia mais manter a aparência sóbria e forte que sempre resguardou. Hermione queria desistir de tudo e de todos. Queria ficar sozinha e poder pensar, mas continuou na frente de todos envergonhada e acusada como uma criminosa, um monstro escorraçado por todos.

Mais duas pessoas falaram, uma dela foi Simas Finigan, mas Hermione não conseguia mais assimilar nada, olhava chorosa para Harry que evitava a todo custo seu olhar.

Depois foi o ministro que falou.

Os que consideram a réu culpada das acusações levantem a mão.

Hermione não olhou, mas pressentiu dezenas de mãos erguidas no ar.

Como pena é minha obrigação assegurar que Hermione Granger seja condenada à prisão de Azkaban por...

Espere, Cornelius! – Dumbledore interveio por fim, calado até o momento. Hermione não fez nenhum movimento, pois havia perdido, enfim, as esperanças. – Não vim aqui dizer que a srta. Granger não é culpada, pois mesmo em minhas convicções não posso defendê-la. No entanto, devo trazer a conhecimento de todos os presentes que esta garota é uma menina, ela tem apenas dezesseis anos, e mesmo cometendo um ato terrível sua pouca idade deve ser levada em conta. Azkaban terminará com sua juventude e sua vida se ela for condenada a terminar seus dias naquela prisão.

Ela pode ter pouca idade, mas Gina Weasley também era jovem, ainda mais jovem do que sua algoz. – O ministro Fudge atacou.

Sim, claro, claro. No entanto, há ainda uma outra coisa que deve suscitar nossa complacência, Cornelius. Hermione passou por terríveis choques nestas ultimas semanas. Seus pais foram assassinados e ela foi brutalmente atacada por comensais da morte, escapando por pouco com vida. Isto não é uma justificativa, mas acredito que a Srta. Granger não estava em sua plena faculdade mental quando cometeu o assassinato de Gina Weasley. Rogo para os jurados presentes não condenarem Hermione a Azkaban, ou se o fizerem, que o façam por pouco tempo. Eu posso ser seu tutor se for preciso para mantê-la longe da prisão. E aconselho completo tratamento em St. Mungus.

Certo. Tenho então uma sugestão. – disse o ministro com um semblante um pouco mais benevolente. – Proponho um mês de pena em Azkaban, para que seja justo para a família. O resto da pena poderá ser domiciliar sob a Tutela do Diretor Alvo Dumbledore. Os a favor, levantem a mão, por favor.

De novo, uma dezena de mãos, ergueram no ar.

Dois homenzarrões aproximaram-se de Hermione e libertaram-na das algemas. O professor Dumbledore a ajudou a se levantar, já que ela estava visivelmente atormentada e arrasada. Ele passou o braço por seu ombro, tentando consolá-la.

É apenas um mês, Srta. Granger. Um mês e logo ficará bem. Tenha forças.

Hermione era uma garota forte, mas suas forças foram-lhe arrancadas com o olhar lancinante de Harry.


	7. A prisioneira

Hermione ergueu os pés para que as pontas dos dedos das mãos alcançassem os primeiros raios de sol que invadiam sua cela pela mínima janela. O calor irradiava por todo seu corpo aquecendo-a após uma noite gélida.

O dia em Azkaban era terrível, mas suportável. Era uma prisão horrível, fétida, suja, escura e muito pouco confortável (Hermione era obrigada a dormir sobre um catre duro e mofado), no entanto, quando surgia a escuridão tudo ficava intensamente pior: durante o dia, talvez pela influencia da claridade, os dementadores faziam pouquíssimas rondas pelos corredores mal iluminados, mas durante a noite, as rondas eram intensificadas e vez ou outra, algum dementador entrava em sua cela e tentava absorver o pouco que lhe restava de energia.

E cada vez que um dementador estava por perto, mesmo que somente nos corredores, todos os pensamentos ruins que Hermione conseguia evitar durante o dia, vinham à tona durante a noite. Ela era freqüentemente assaltada por más recordações: a morte de Cedrico, a morte de Sirius, a morte de seus pais, a morte de Gina e por fim, a acusação de Harry em seu julgamento. Quando finalmente amanhecia, Hermione sentia aparecer em seu rosto uma marca mais profunda de olheiras, os primeiros sulcos sobre a face, o desgrenho no cabelo denotando sua infelicidade. Ela tentava sobreviver como podia, tentava pensar em coisas boas, mas não estava sendo fácil. Depois de um mês naquela prisão, Hermione finalmente estava sendo vencida.

Hermione escutou os passos de alguém que se aproximava no corredor. Sabia que não poderia ser um dementador, já que eles costumavam deslizar. Imaginava que talvez fosse Macgonagal, a única pessoa que a visitara na prisão, e Hermione agradecia a Deus por isso. Esperou ansiosa que a porta se abrisse, mas, quando a porta finalmente girou, uma figura, que Hermione esperava nunca mais encontrar, apareceu a sua frente.

- Malfoy!

- Sim, eu! Eu mesmo minha querida Granger.

Draco deu um passo à frente. Por um secundo Hermione achou que ele tentaria beijá-la novamente e retrocedeu assustada.

- Ora, acalme-se, Granger. Não vim aqui violentá-la. Só vim checar como você está. – Draco olhou em volta, demorando-se sobre o catre, para depois observar suas roupas: um uniforme de cor marrom. Hermione tentou desamassar em vão a blusa que lhe caia mais como uma camisola, enrubescendo de vergonha. – Granger, Granger. O que fizeram com você? Onde estão os seus amigos agora?

Draco tocou em seu ponto sensível. Ela jamais recebera a visita de Rony ou Harry e por mais que tentasse compreender, estava muito magoada com este comportamento, sentindo-se escorraçada pelas únicas pessoas que lhe sobraram no mundo depois da morte de seus pais.

- Você veio aqui para me provocar? – Hermione perguntou, tentando mudar rapidamente de assunto. Por mais que estivesse fragilizada, não demonstraria a Malfoy.

- Eu não seria tão ingrato, Granger. Você sempre ficou do lado do Potterzinho herói dos sangues-ruins e trouxas nojentos. E onde está agora? Eu tenho te vigiado e sei que ele não veio te visitar.

Hermione ficou calada. Tentou, com todas as forças, manter sua aparência impassível e calma.

- Você sempre o amou não é? Eu noto há anos, o modo como você o olha, como você o admira. E o que Harry Potter fez para você depois de tanta lealdade, Granger?

- Harry sempre me ajudou, Harry sempre...

Hermione não conseguiu terminar de falar. Os olhos ficaram úmidos, os lábios começaram a tremer, os pensamentos ruins começaram a assolá-la novamente. Imaginava se um dementador estivesse passando pelo corredor agora, mas sabia que, na verdade, estava sofrendo tanto que já não conseguia conter seus sentimentos.

Ela titubeou, achou que fosse desmaiar, mas Malfoy a amparou antes mesmo que ela se sentasse.

Ele passou a mão pela sua cintura, envolvendo-a em seus braços e a beijou. No entanto, diferentemente da ultima vez que se beijaram, Hermione não cedeu aos desejos. O beijo de Malfoy não era o beijo que ela queria. Seus lábios sobre os dela não tinham o gosto que o sorriso de Harry tinha para ela. Sabia que não merecia mais o sorriso de Harry, nem seus abraços, nem a sua companhia, mas morreria desejando o único que fazia sua vida ter sentido.

Malfoy sentiu que Hermione não se envolvera em seu beijo. Ele afastou a cabeça de modo que, mesmo ainda muito próximos, os dois pudessem se olhar. Ele viu nos olhos de Hermione que ela precisava ficar sozinha. Normalmente ele não costumava ser gentil com os outros, mas ultimamente estava propenso a ceder às vontades de Hermione. E, depois de ser rejeitado como agora, era melhor mesmo ir embora, mas não deixaria barato:

- Ah, minha adorável prisioneira... eu queria ser o homem para o qual você dedica toda esta lealdade. – Ele disse, ironizando de uma maneira que a magoasse profundamente. Ele fazia pequenos cachos nos cabelos agora opacos e desgrenhados dela, muito diferente de como outrora foram.

Ah, se fosse Harry! Ela daria tudo o que pudesse para estar nos braços de Harry àquela hora, sendo acariciada gentilmente como Draco fazia.

Ele afastou-se por fim, ao ver que nada produzia em Hermione o efeito que desejava. Mas antes de deixar sua cela, cerrando a porta, tentou-a uma ultima vez:

- Se um dia, você quiser mudar de lado, minha cara, eu estarei esperando por você de braços abertos, não serei ingrato como Potter.

Quando Hermione enfim escutou os passos de Draco se afastarem, se entregou às lágrimas: Ela esperava dia após dia a visita de alguém amigo. Agradecia a Deus pelas visitas de Macgonagal que sempre lhe trazia uma palavra de amizade, mas quem ela realmente queria ver, nem de perto a queria. Por mais que Hermione tentasse compreender a atitude de Harry, ela não conseguia. Entendia a gravidade da situação, afinal nem mesmo ela podia provar que não assassinara Gina deliberadamente, mas ela esperava o apoio de Harry. Ela lembrava-se do que ele lhe dissera: "você pode confiar em mim". Ela confiava nele, mas não encontrou reciprocidade.

As palavras de Malfoy doeram fundo em seu coração: "E o que Harry Potter fez para você depois de tanta lealdade, Granger?". Quando ela era leal a Harry, não era esperando algo em troca, mas sim por que acreditava em seu amigo e em suas convicções. Sabia que ele precisava dela e ela precisava estar presente. Foi por este motivo que durante todos estes anos que passaram juntos, jamais revelou seus sentimentos. Ela precisava estar ao seu lado lealmente, e abrir seu coração poderia colocar em risco a amizade sempre baseada na confiança que havia entre eles. Apesar desta doação que Hermione sempre fez sem esperar nada em troca, ela tinha consigo um nó que não podia tirar de sua mente. Ela sempre ficara do seu lado, mesmo quando todos o abandonaram. Lembrava-se quando, no tornei tribruxo, até mesmo Rony ficara contra ele, mas ela não. Ela ficou firme e forte do seu lado por que confiou em sua palavra, mesmo quando tudo depunha contra ele. Por que Harry não poderia ser assim com ela também? Sabia que tudo estava contra ela, mas, conhecendo-a como ele a conhecia, ele deveria ser o primeiro a duvidar de um ato que Hermione não sabia ser capaz: matar uma pessoa. Então porque ele primeiro agiu como se a compreendesse, como que querendo elucidar os fatos e depois, a acusou de maneira tão irascível?

O mês que Hermione passaria em Azkaban estendeu-se por mais duas semanas por ordem do Ministro da Magia até que Dumbledore, depois de dar uma serie de justificativas, conseguiu uma liminar para libertá-la. Quando o diretor, acompanhado da professora Minerva e do professor Snape, veio buscá-la com a boa novidade, Hermione não conseguiu conter as lágrimas de felicidade: "finalmente estava livre, e o melhor, voltaria para Hogwarts". No entanto, por mais que este pensamento a alegrasse, não podia sentir uma pontada de medo: logo, ela veria Rony, Harry e Malfoy novamente, as três pessoas que menos queria ver no mundo.

Para sua surpresa, Hermione foi isolada dos outros alunos, numa das torres e era constantemente vigiada por algum professor a mando de Dumbledore. Ela só descia para acompanhar as aulas, mas como era a ultima a chegar na sala e a primeira a sair, conseguiu manter a faceta de não olhar para os lados, embora sentisse que estava sendo observada o tempo todo, não se atrevia em olhar para onde Harry e Rony estavam.

No primeiro dia que teve aula depois de seu retorno, enquanto cruzava um corredor na companhia do professor Snape, um aluno da grifinória que Hermione sabia se tratar de Colin Creevey, agrediu-lhe verbalmente com um grito que parecia muito lembrar: "Assassina nojenta!". Apesar disto, ela continuou sem se abalar. Esta era a primeira, mas não a última agressão, mas, agora que estava parcialmente livre, tinha a chance de tentar provar sua inocência ou culpa. Aproveitou um dos turnos com a professora Macgonagal para ir a Biblioteca. Ela foi direto para a seção de Legitimencia e Oclumencia, mas escondida num dos corredores, observou que numa mesinha distante estavam alguns alunos da sonserina e entre eles, Malfoy.

Aproveitou que a professora Minerva estava falando com Madame Pincey para tentar se aproximar da mesa onde eles conversavam animadamente. Quando chegou o mais perto sem ser vista, conseguiu escutar:

- É claro que não gosto da Granger – Malfoy discutia com Buldstrode – É apenas um plano do meu pai e da minha mãe. Você acha mesmo que eu iria me apaixonar por uma sangue-ruim nojenta?

Hermione não disfarçou mais: saiu de trás da estante, agitada e fazendo um rebuliço para ter certeza de que Malfoy a vira. Quando ela saia da Biblioteca olhou uma ultima vez para trás e o que viu a deixou mais confusa do que já estava: Draco tinha uma expressão preocupada e decepcionada no rosto.


	8. Em busca da verdade

Hermione, ao deixar a biblioteca, pôs a correr. A professora Minerva que saiu da Biblioteca atrás dela começou a correr também, mas como essa era muito mais velha que a aluna ficou para trás. Hermione não sabia muito bem porque razão estava fugindo de Macgonagal, mas só sabia que queria correr livre e para longe de tudo. Hermione começou a descer as escadarias com impulso, passou entre um grupo de alunos da grifinória onde estavam Rony e Harry, mas não parou de correr. Logo alcançou o saguão de entrada e saiu como um passarinho que ganhava a liberdade correndo pelos jardins. Ela correu até a orla da floresta e, escondendo-se atrás de um grosso carvalho, sentou-se sobre a relva verde.

Ela abriu o livro que pegara da biblioteca. O livro de Legitimencia tinha uma figura muito esdrúxula na primeira página. Logo escutou os passos de alguém se aproximando. Imaginando tratar-se de Macgonagal, continou a leitura até que dois pares de sapados surgissem a sua frente. Hermione ergueu o pescoço para contemplar Harry Potter.

A professora Minerva está atrás de você. Não é bom que faça isto, Hermione. Não deve quebrar as regras que Dumbledore impôs, ou terá que retornar a Azkaban. – Harry disse num tom calmo e preocupado bem diferente da ultima vez em que se falaram.

E o que te importa? – Hermione perguntou, ríspida. – Afinal, não foi você quem garantiu a minha ida a Azkaban?

Sim. – Harry respondeu, seco. Hermione abaixou os olhos e fingiu ler novamente.

Harry ajoelhou-se e fechou o livro em suas mãos.

O que é?

Levante-se e vá procurar a professora Macgonagal. Você é sensata, Hermione. Não cometa uma estupidez que pode comprometer o resto da sua vida.

Hermione gargalhou sarcasticamente.

Eu já cometi uma besteira, Harry. Minha vida já está comprometida.

Não quero que volte para Azkaban...

Ah, não. Se você não me quer ver em Azkaban, porque você depôs contra mim.

Eu tive que fazer isto, Hermione, por uma razão que você não compreende.

Eu compreendo, sim. Compreendo mesmo. – Hermione tentava controlar os sentimentos em vão, os lábios tremiam e ela começava a gaguejar, os olhos marejados de lágrimas manchavam as longas pálpebras – Eu compreenderia se Rony tivesse me acusado, Harry, mas não você. Você me conhece, como ninguém. Você sabe que eu jamais mataria uma mosca se quer. Mas você não quis acreditar em mim. Você disse que eu podia confiar em você, mas você mentiu. Ah, Harry. Você nem imagina o quanto eu sofri em Azkaban, o quanto eu...

Hermione enterrou o rosto nas mãos, tentando buscar forças.

Eu perdi tudo o que eu tinha. Perdi meus pais, perdi meus amigos, perdi você. Eu nem sei se quero mais viver.

Não diga isto Hermione. Não diga isto jamais.

Hermione ergueu o rosto para Harry. Agora seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Eu não vou me matar se é isto o que pensa! Eu vou viver... dia após dia... minuto após minuto no intuito de buscar a verdade. E quando eu puder provar ao mundo que eu não sou o monstro que todos pensam que sou, eu juro que vou me vingar daqueles que provocaram isto, e aí então, Harry, eu poderei ser presa como uma assassina porque eu vou matar sem piedade quem matou meus pais e quem me fez matar minha amiga.

Hermione contraia os músculos da mandíbula e respirava com dificuldade. Harry ficou com medo do que encontrou nos olhos de Hermione. Ela estava diferente, não era mais a amiga doce que sempre fora, e seu coração ficou pesado de arrependimento: ele sabia da verdade!

Agora saia da minha frente, porque se não confiou em mim então não é meu amigo!

Harry levantou-se constrangido. Sabia que Hermione estava alterada e que não falava serio, mas achou melhor deixá-la sozinha. Andando de volta para o castelo, Harry mantinha-se calado, envolto em seus pensamentos. Se Hermione soubesse da verdade! Mas não poderia saber, era a única maneira de salvá-la. Mas depois do que ela lhe dissera e imaginar o quanto ela havia sofrido, Harry indagava-se se agira corretamente.

Ao contrario do que Hermione pensou, a professora Minerva manteve em segredo a sua fuga repentina. Hermione agradeceu muito e prometeu que jamais faria isto novamente. Os dias começaram a passar muito mais depressa do que ela pretendia. Ela alternava todo o tempo entre a torre em que ficara isolada e a biblioteca, estudando, não só as matérias, como se aprofundando cada vez mais em legitimencia e oclumencia.

No final de um mês, Hermione já tinha uma série de anotações que revisava sempre tentando encontrar uma maneira de provar que ela fora vitima da influencia de uma força das trevas.

Hermione estava agora no seu quarto, onde a professora Minerva dormia numa cama ao lado da sua. Ela esperou que Macgonagal adormecesse para revisar seus resumos. O ultimo livro que lera trouxe-lhe bastantes informações:

"A legitimentador utiliza-se deste feitiço para ler os pensamentos do legitimentado. No entanto, algumas impressões também podem ser inseridas. O Legitimentado percebe as impressões em forma de sonhos ou visões". Hermione virou a página de sua anotação. Ela tivera um sonho e foi através do sonho que Hermione feriu Gina. Continuou a ler: "O legitimentador hábil consegue, inclusive, induzir o legitimentado a executar algumas ações sob suas influencias". Era o que Hermione achava que havia acontecido. Virou as paginas para achar suas anotações sobre: "Como distinguir uma legitimencia de uma visão". E recomeçou a ler: "O legitimentado pode sofrer de lapsos de tempos ou torpor mental, ou ainda sofrer de ânsia de vomito depois de uma legitimencia". Hermione lembrava-se que ter se sentido bastante entorpecida após o assassinato de Gina. Alem disso, Hermione copiara em seu caderno um feitiço para identificar uma legitimencia. Mas deveria ser feito em até meia hora depois do ataque.

É claro, Hermione não fizera o feitiço na época, mas fora isto, tudo batia com seus pensamentos. No entanto, vários livros diziam que o feitiço de legitimencia não poderia ser executado a longas distancias a não ser que as duas pessoas envolvidas tivessem alguma ligação mística. Voldemort tinha uma ligação mística com Harry, quando ele atacou-o quando bebê, mas não conseguia imaginar quem poderia inferir-lhe o feitiço a longa distancia, já que ela não tinha ligação mística com ninguém. A não ser que, e este pensamento a assombrava, que o legitimentador estivesse perto dela na ocasião.

Hermione não conseguia pensar em ninguém na Grifinória que pudesse ser capaz de fazer uma atrocidade daquela, mas imaginava se Draco não seria capaz de algo tão cruel. Hermione sabia que sua mãe, Narcisa e seu pai Lucius Malfoy eram, mas seria também o filho?

Isto assolou seus pensamentos.

No entanto, Hermione tinha um plano e pulou para a página em que havia anotado técnicas de Oclumencia. Geralmente a Oclumencia ensinava técnicas de como manter seus pensamentos vazios e controlados, mas Hermione estava particularmente interessada numa técnica que ensinava como captar as energias de um legitimentador e inverter o ataque. Ela praticara por muitos dias, mas agora estava na hora de colocar em prática o seu plano.

Ela deitou-se confortavelmente em sua cama e tentou pensar nos piores pensamentos que lhe vinham a mente: o assassinato de seus pais e a acusação de Harry Potter.

Logo começou a entrar no estado Alfa, o estado em que se dava a Legitimencia através dos sonhos. Hermione não tardou a adormecer. Teve um sonho: estava de novo naquela sala de seu julgamento. As pessoas a intimidavam, gritando: "Morte à assassina". Rony e Harry apontavam para ela com olhares de ódio, logo a multidão da sala caminhava ameaçadoramente em sua direção. De repente, como num passe de mágica, as correntes que a prendiam havia sumido e ela segurava uma varinha na mão. Hermione tentou raciocinar sobre o que estava acontecendo. "É um sonho, é só um sonho".

Hermione sentiu um torpor mental. Estava fraca, mas acordou de seu sonho. Por incrível que parecesse, ela não estava mais deitada em sua cama. Ela estava de pé, ao lado da cama da professora Macgonagal e segurava em uma das mãos, a varinha de Minerva.

Hermione surpreendeu-se consigo mesma e imaginou o que seria capaz de fazer se não se controlasse a tempo em seu sonho. Depositou a varinha de Minerva sobre o travesseiro da professora e retornou a sua cama novamente.

Era a primeira prova: ela tinha acabado de ser legitimentada. Alguém estava tentando machucar a professora Macgonagal através dela, mas ela descobriria quem era nem que fosse a ultima coisa a fazer.

Ela tentou relaxar novamente, mas agora estava preparada.

Hermione teve o mesmo sonho: estava no seu julgamento e as pessoas aproximavam-se dela para atacá-la. Ela não perdeu tempo e azarou: "Legitimens".

O cenario mudou abruptamente. Não estava mais no Ministério da Magia, estava agora num quarto velho num antigo casarão. Estava sobre uma cama, mas não tinha mais o corpo de uma menina e sim o corpo de um homem já em idade avançada. "- Quem é você", Hermione perguntou-se e escutou uma voz masculina e sibilante responder em sua mente: "- Você invadiu os meus pensamentos e não sabe quem sou, garota insolente? Sou aquele que veio para trazer a sua morte. Eu sou o 'Lord das Trevas'.". Hermione tremeu, pois sentiu uma sensação estranha em seu corpo. " Voldemort!", repondeu. "Atreve-se a pronunciar meu nome?", a voz perguntou-lhe.

Então Hermione sentiu uma dor aguda e lancinante em seu cérebro como se alguém o estivesse esmagando com as mãos. Tentou com todas as forças esvaziar seus pensamentos. Aos poucos ela foi recobrando a consciência. Logo acordou com uma sensação horrível no estomago e uma forte dor-de-cabeça. Mas estava feliz, pois agora sabia a verdade: Voldemort, de alguma maneira, conseguiu legitimentá-la e ele era o responsável pela morte de Gina. Finalmente poderia erguer a cabeça com orgulho, mas manteria sua descoberta em segredo até poder vingar-se.

No outro dia, Hermione desceu acompanhada pela Minerva até as masmorras para ter aula com o professor Snape que tomaria o lugar de Macgonagal como seu acompanhante. Hermione sentou-se bem atrás. Sentiu os olhares de todos na turma para ela, mas agora não estava cabisbaixa. Tinha a cabeça erguida e um sorriso, ainda tímido, nos lábios. Fez uma ótima aula, foi a única que conseguiu produzir uma complicada poção e fez questão de demonstrar para todos.

Sentiu que Harry a olhava, mas não queria pensar nele agora, aliás, precisa sim era pensar em Malfoy, porque ele talvez pudesse elucidar algumas coisas para ela.

Quando acabou a aula, e a maioria dos alunos já estava no corredor, Hermione apressou-se para alcançar Draco e sua turma da Sonserina.

Malfoy, eu queria falar com você. – Hermione disse numa voz cordial.

O que esta sangue-ruim quer com você, Draco? – Emilia Bulsdrode perguntou, ríspida.

É! – perguntou uma voz que Hermione conhecia atrás dela. – O que você quer com este idiota louro da sonserina, Hermione?

Era Harry que falava, acompanhado de Rony, Simas, Dino e Neville.

Qual é o problema, Potter? – Malfoy perguntou com ar zombeteiro.

Hermione não precisa de você! – Harry respondeu.

Hermione internamente sentiu-se confusa, mas alegre. Afinal, Rony, Harry e os outros estavam com ciúmes dela e isto era um bom sinal. Mas não era o momento agora. Agora era de máxima importância que pudesse falar com Malfoy.

Ora, ora, Potter. Se você se importa tanto com Hermione, por que não foi visita-la enquanto ela precisava em Azkaban como eu fui? – Malfoy disse, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

O que? Você foi visitá-la em Azkaban? – Rony perguntou, boquiaberto.

Fui sim. – Malfoy respondeu – Nunca fui amigo de Hermione, mas achei que era desumano abandoná-la em Azkaban como vocês fizeram!

Hermione ficara calada, não queria se envolver nesta briga. Preferiria que não brigassem.

Ora, aposto que você foi visitar o seu pai! – Rony revidara – Este sim é um assassino.

Pelo menos eu não joguei minha melhor amiga às traças.

Nesta hora Rony pulou para atacar Rony, mas Neville o segurou, depois foi Harry quem tentou por força alcançar o pescoço de Malfoy, mas Dino e Simas o retardaram.

PAREM COM ISSO, NÃO SEJAM INFANTIS! – Hermione repreendeu-os.

O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? 50 PONTOS A MENOS PARA A GRIFINORIA, AGORA DISPERSEM-SE – disse o Prof. Snape, atribuindo injustamente a briga somente aos da Grifinória.

Está bem, Professor, vamos embora, mas Hermione vem com a gente – E Harry estendeu a mão para Hermione.

Como Hermione hesitou, Malfoy aproximou-se dela e passou o braço sobre o seu ombro como se fossem namorados. Hermione odiou a atitude de Malfoy, mas não poderia contrariá-lo agora, não antes de obter algumas informações.

Vem, Mione, vem com a gente! – desta vez foi Rony quem estendeu o braço para ela.

Hermione tremeu interiormente de emoção, tudo o que queria era ter seus amigos de volta, mas eles só a queriam de volta por causa da rixa com Malfoy. E foi por este motivo que negou:

Eu vou ficar com Malfoy. – Hermione sentenciou, afetando profundamente a Harry e Rony que a olharam abismados. Ela ficou bastante sentida a ver a expressão de decepção na face de Harry e Rony, mas não podia pensar nisto agora, além do mais, Malfoy tinha parte da razão ao dizer que eles a abandonaram no momento que ela mais precisava.

Vencidos e desapontados, Harry e o restante dos alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina, dispersaram-se sumindo nos corredores, deixando uma Hermione ainda mais abalada.

O professor Snape parecia bastante satisfeito com a resposta de Hermione a Harry, tanto que deixou Hermione a sos com Draco para conversarem em sua sala.

Ah, Granger. Adorei o que você disse. – Malfoy disse, insinuando-se maliciosamente em sua direção quando o professor deixou-os a sós. Mas Hermione parou-o colocando uma das mãos no peito de Draco.

Fique calmo, aí, Malfoy. Só resolvi ficar com você porque preciso que me diga algo.

Diga-me o que é. Eu lhe direi o que quiser ouvir minha cara. – ele disse com a voz rouca de excitação.

Então, diga-me: Como Voldemort consegue me legitimentar? – Hermione perguntou num tom sóbrio, sentindo na hora o impacto que aquela pergunta tinha em Draco que ficou sério no mesmo instante.

C-como é?

Você escutou muito bem da primeira vez. Diga-me a verdade.

Você não pode estar falando serio...

Não finja que não sabe, Malfoy. Sua mãe é intimamente ligada a Voldemort. E o próprio Voldemort disse-me na noite passada que invade meus pensamentos. Agora eu preciso saber como. E você vai me dizer.

Malfoy ficou calado por um instante, parecia estar pensando no que responder.

O plano todo iniciou no intuito de eliminar você – Malfoy começou – Ele convenceu minha mãe a matar você. Eu impedi é claro. Eu tentei convencê-lo de que você não tinha importância para Potter. O Lord das Trevas está obsecado com o Potter idiota. Ele falou que iria fazer um teste. Um teste que revelasse a lealdade de Potter para com você. E Potter falhou no teste. Agora o mestre sabe que você não tem importância para Potter e não tentara mais coisa alguma com você. Ao menos ele me disse depois que eu fui visita-la na cadeia. O Lord das Trevas não é generoso, não será fácil convence-lo de que você é digna, mas eu te prometo, Granger, que vou protege-la quando o mestre ascender como rei do mundo mágico. Quando isto acontecer eu serei muito importante e você será minha mulher...

Não quero saber destas bobagens, Malfoy. A mim pouco me importa o que você quer. Quero saber como Voldermot consegue me legitimentar a distancia.

Eu não sei direito. Parece que no ano passado alguém atingiu você com um feitiço que criou uma ligação mística entre você e o Lord das Trevas.

Sim, tudo se encaixava. Lembrava-se que no final do ano passado, quando Harry, Rony, Neville, Luna, Gina e ela entraram no departamento de Magia, ela fora atacada com um feitiço que a deixou na ala hospitalar por varias semanas. Por mais que perguntasse a Madame Pomfrey ela jamais lhe dissera que feitiço a atingira. Esta era a maneira como Voldemort invadia seus pensamentos. Era a segunda prova! E agora faltava muito pouco para provar sua inocência ao mundo.


	9. A Armadilha

Granger, você tem que me prometer que não dirá nada para Potter ou Rony ou até mesmo o professor Dumbledore. Meu mestre jamais perdoaria se soubesse que eu o traí e a punição para traição é a morte para VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM.

Oh, sim! Eu compreendo! – disse Hermione sarcástica – O seu mestre é tão benevolente e compassivo. E depois você me pergunta por que sou fiel a Harry Potter? Seu mestre não é muito melhor que Harry, é? Você vive falando que Harry jamais me visitou em Azkaban, mas por acaso, Voldemort visitou seu pai, alguma vez?

Draco ficou calado. Hermione achou melhor não provocar mais, esperava que ele compreendesse o que ela tencionava. Apesar de não gostar de Malfoy, Hermione queria ser capaz de convertê-lo para o bem. Draco só tinha as convicções que tinha porque seu pai o ensinara assim. Talvez, se Malfoy tivesse nascido noutra família, fosse um bom garoto, uma pessoa decente. Hermione rezava para que Draco tivesse, no fim, algo de bom, algo que o fizesse desistir de seus ideais deturpados.

No todo, Hermione sabia que, se as armações de Voldemort dessem certo, e ele assumisse o poder no mundo mágico, tudo iria mudar. Provavelmente haveria uma nova Inquisição, só que esta seria o inverso: haveria a caça aos trouxas que seriam "queimados em fogueira", ou seja, eliminados via "Avada-Quedavra", e mesmo os nascidos trouxas como ela, receberiam castigos severos. Se não fosse eliminada, Hermione viveria como uma escrava ou pior. Mas nem mesmo prevendo este futuro alternativo cruel para si, Hermione mudaria seus princípios. Ela seria para sempre fiel a Harry e tentando, mesmo errando certas vezes, ser uma pessoa melhor, boa e índole.

Pensando nisto, a idéia de vingança que tivera quando discutira com Harry simplesmente desvaneceu de sua mente. Sabia que deveria manter o que descobrira em segredo até provar a todo mundo de uma maneira que não envolvesse Draco para protegê-lo de uma rechaça, mas, por enquanto, Hermione não via como.

Três dias passaram-se sem que Hermione tivesse concebido um plano. Ela estava treinando Oclumência todos os dias e estava conseguindo proteger sua mente com sucesso. Hermione também começou a testar a Legitimência. Hermione ainda estava proibida de utilizar sua varinha sem a presença de um professor, mas ela conseguiu dar um jeito nesta proibição. Todas as noites ela despejava pequenas proporções de poção do sono no leite da Professora Minerva que dormia tranqüila enquanto Hermione utilizava a varinha da professora para treinar os feitiços. Hermione sentia-se muito culpada por enganar a Macgonagal e ainda legitimentá-la enquanto dormia, mas sabia que era de máxima importância que dominasse esta técnica.

É claro, a professora sempre acordava um pouco enjoada e com dores de cabeça, muito desconfiada da aluna, mas como Hermione era, apesar de ser esforçada e brilhante, muito nova para conseguir ler mentes (como Minerva desconfiara), ela imaginava que era apenas uma má sensação, ou então que estava ficando doente.

Na quarta manhã enquanto Minerva descia para acompanhar Hermione até a aula de poções, chegou a comentar com Hermione que tivera um sonho muito estranho durante a noite. Hermione, é claro, fingiu-se inocentemente interessada.

Harry, Rony e Malfoy já estavam na sala quando ela entrou. Ela fez questão de olhar para os três: os três mereciam um bom castigo por desconfiarem dela, o único que ela indulgenciava era Rony, afinal, Gina era sua irmã.

Snape passou um feitiço que ninguém a não ser ela conseguiu executar. Como Snape estava muito mais simpático com Hermione depois que ela repelira Harry, o professor chamou a atenção de todos para a eficiência dela e até pediu que todos se reunissem ao redor de seu caldeirão.

Vou dar cinco pontos a Grifinória. É uma pena que a senhoria não faça parte da Sonserina, Srta. Granger.

Hermione sentiu que Harry fizera uma careta ante o comentário de Snape.

Quando acabou a aula, Hermione foi a última a sair da sala. Quando cruzou o corredor, uma mão agarrou seu robe. Ela virou-se curiosa para encarar a face de Malfoy.

O que é? – Hermione perguntou. Draco parecia agitado e nervoso.

Eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa! – Draco falou. Hermione percebeu que ele tremia.

O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hermione perguntou.

Draco, muito desconfiado, puxou Hermione até uma sala vazia, olhando para ambos os lados.

Fala, Draco, o que aconteceu? – Hermione indagou novamente, já nervosa.

Você precisa fugir.

O que?

Você precisa fugir, Hermione.

Não seja insano, Draco. Você sabe o que vai acontecer comigo se eu tentar qualquer coisa? Eu vou voltar para Azkaban.

Você vai voltar para Azkaban de qualquer jeito se não fugir.

Do que esta falando? Você está louco.

Draco aproximou-se. Hermione sabia que ele estava nervoso demais para estar só brincando, mas não entendia o que ele queria com aquilo. Ela sabia que se fugisse seria o fim para ela no mundo mágico. Ela jamais faria isso.

Minha mãe escreveu-me uma carta contando que VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM tem um plano para acusar você do assassinato de outra pessoa.

Isto é mentira, Malfoy! – Hermione replicou com impaciência. – Eu dominei a arte da Oclumencia e Lord Voldemort não pode invadir minha mente novamente, nem mesmo em sonho.

Não é sua mente que ele vai invadir desta vez, e saiba que ele pode invadir a mente de mais uma pessoa, além de você, em Hogwarts.

Harry? – Hermione perguntou, começando a sentir pavor dentro de si.

É! – Draco confirmou – eu não sei direito o que vai acontecer, mas VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM vai colocar você como suspeita. Você vai terminar seus dias em Azkaban Hermione e ainda: uma pessoa vai morrer!

Eu posso impedir! – Hermione falou, com confiança – eu posso impedir! Diga-me quem é?

Eu não sei, Granger. E não creio que possa impedir. O lord das Trevas tem tudo planejado e você está dormindo noutro lugar, não?

Mas eu posso sair durante a noite. Posso ir até a sala comunal da Grifinória tentar impedir.

Talvez seja isto que VOCE-SABE-QUEM esteja pretendendo desde o inicio. Talvez seja por isto que minha mãe me escreveu. Ela não confiava em mim desde o episódio do assassinato dos teus pais. Achei esquisito que agora ela confie em mim, acho que talvez este seja o plano.

Mas se eu não fizer isto, eu posso ficar no meu quarto sem nem me mover, não poderão me acusar se alguém...

Alguém vai morrer... – Draco concluiu – Mas se você fugir, eu escrevo uma carta a minha mãe e o lord das trevas cancelará o plano e ninguém precisará morrer.

Hermione teve que concordar com Draco. Sabia que não poderia arriscar a vida de alguém. Ela sentou-se desolada tentando raciocinar: se fugisse seria o fim. Nunca mais veria a Harry, Rony ou qualquer pessoa do mundo mágico e jamais poderia ser o que seu coração mandava. Seria uma trouxa abandonada no mundo. Ela chorou pensando nesta perspectiva. Mas uma voz dentro dela, trouxe-a de volta a realidade: "não seja boba, Hermione. Você pode tentar provar sua inocência fora de Hogwarts", disse a si mesma para animar-se.

E então, Granger? – Draco perguntou.

Tudo bem, você tem razão. Eu vou fugir. É bom mandar já esta carta. Só vou pegar umas coisas no meu quarto e tentarei a fuga em seguida. Minerva e Snape quase não me acompanham mais, será fácil fugir. – Era verdade. Tanto Minerva, quando Snape não a vigiavam com a mesma intensidade que no início. Mas seu coração doía em ter que abandonar Hogwarts, talvez para todo o sempre.

Você tem dinheiro? Dinheiro de Trouxas? – Draco perguntou.

Não. O inventário de meus pais ficou a cargo de Dumbledore que se tornou meu tutor perante a lei dos trouxas e não vou pedir a ele.

Eu também não tenho. – Draco falou. Hermione por um instante imaginou que Malfoy parecia dissimulado. Não seria um plano de Draco para seduzi-la como tentava ultimamente? Não! Draco não sugeriria isto se não fosse realmente verdade. Malfoy não teria coragem de sacrificar a vida dela no mundo mágico. Teria? – Mas vamos combinar assim, Hermione. Você foge e nos encontramos no Três Vassouras hoje à noite às nove. Eu vou conseguir dinheiro com minha mãe e levo pra você.

Será que eu posso confiar em você, Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou desconfiada.

Malfoy empalideceu.

Estou tentando te ajudar. Eu te ajudei antes, não? – Draco perguntou, parecendo irritado.

Sim... claro. Eu te devo minha vida. Mas saiba que... – Hermione tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas e tentava usar um tom sério e urgente – se esta é uma brincadeira, Malfoy, saiba que vai destruir a minha vida no mundo mágico e eu não sei se quero viver longe de tudo isso, principalmente, sem meus pais.

Draco também marejou os olhos. Ele parecia ainda mais preocupado e nervoso.

Já era perto das nove quando Hermione aproximou-se do Três Vassouras. Estava nevando muito, e o vento assolava a quem tentasse transitar nas ruas de Hogsmeade. Ela tinha um pesado casaco e levava uma pequena mochila com alguns pertences, mas não via a hora de finalmente encontrar um lugar para ficar, pois estava ficando muito cansada.

Sua fuga de Hogwarts não poderia ter sido mais fácil, mas imaginava que a esta hora, provavelmente Snape, Minerva e Dumbledore já estariam conscientes de seu misterioso desaparecimento, e isto não lhe dava muito tempo. Teria que encontrar Malfoy o mais rápido, pegar o dinheiro que ele prometera arranjar-lhe e partir em seguida, por isto Hermione apressou os passos e abriu a porta do pub com força.

O bar estava completamente vazio, nem Madame Rosmerta estava a vista o que era bastante suspeito. Hermione cerrou a porta atrás de si para impedir a nevasca de entrar e caminhou em direção ao balcão, o salto de suas botas fazendo um barulho aterrador.

Alô? – disse em voz baixa, sem ninguém responder. Um pressentimento ruim cruzou seu corpo fazendo-a estremecer. Era uma armadilha. Tinha consciência disto como no dia em que seus pais morreram. Com o coração pulsando muito alto, mas alto do que ela desejava, Hermione girou nos calcanhares e correu em direção à porta, parando de chofre: à sua frente estava aquele a qual todos temiam, lord Voldemort.

Hermione gelou. Nunca o tinha visto, mas soube no mesmo momento que era Voldemort: um homem de avançada idade de aparência grotesca e olhos de fenda como uma cascavel.

Então, finalmente, estou conhecendo a Srta. Hermione Granger.

Voldemort! – Hermione balbulciou.

Você é mais tola do que seu amigo Harry Potter, pronunciando o nome sem medo. – disse Voldemort numa voz sibilante e rouca.

Deixe-me ir. – Hermione pediu, tentando controlar as batidas do coração.

O homem gargalhou a sua frente.

Há muito tempo venho querendo colocar minhas mãos na melhor amiga de Harry Potter. Não vou deixá-la escapar agora que finalmente a tenho.

O homem ergueu uma varinha já muito velha e descascada. Hermione pensou que era o fim. Ele tentara matá-la uma vez através de Narcisa Malfoy. Com certeza não hesitaria em seu objetivo desta vez.

O segundo que Voldemort levou para erguer a varinha e lançar o feitiço em Hermione passou para ela como se fosse em câmera lenta: ela viu um flash de toda a sua vida, de tudo o que passara em Hogwarts, de como fora feliz mesmo apesar das muitas aventuras e desventuras que sofrera ao lado de Harry Potter, e depois de tudo só o que podia fazer era rezar para que pudesse ver seu amigo uma última vez, culpando-se por cair numa armadilha que custaria muito mais do que sua vida. Sua estupidez poderia custar a vida de Harry Potter, se ele tentasse salvá-la, e, por conseqüência, de toda a comunidade bruxa. Se Harry Potter caísse, Voldemort ascenderia a rei no mundo mágico.

Da ponta da varinha de Voldemort saiu um jato de luz vermelha que a atingiu diretamente no peito. Mesmo lutando para manter-se consciente Hermione não conseguiu resistir à dor que se espalhou por todo o seu corpo e sucumbiu à escuridão, tombando com estrondo no chão frio do Três Vassouras.


	10. A queda de uma guerreira

Já eram quase nove horas naquele dia, quando Harry Potter decidiu subir as escadas para o dormitório a fim de descansar. O dia não fora como planejara e, talvez por isso, estava exausto. Ao deitar em seu dossel, Harry ainda ficou observando os flocos de neve, como pequenas faíscas, descerem velozes cortando o céu. Estava muito frio lá fora, mas ali, no aconchego de suas cobertas, ele estava muito bem, apesar de ter um persistente arrepio cruzando seu braço e levantando-lhe os pêlos como se estivesse com muito frio.

Ainda era muito cedo para dormir, portanto, Harry decidiu ler um dos livros sugeridos pelo professor Snape sobre Poções Ludibriantes. Uma vez que decidira seguir a carreira de Auror, Harry agora tinha uma missão muito importante nos estudos: recuperar-se na matéria do professor Snape que já havia declarado que só aceitava excelentes alunos em sua sala de aula.

Harry abriu o livro lentamente. Quando o livro finalmente se abriu, Harry sentiu uma sensação muito ruim. Ele estava com medo, mas não sabia do que. Tentava em vão controlar as batidas de seu coração sem que obtivesse sucesso. Então aconteceu: uma força estranha espalhou-se sobre seu corpo, trazendo em seguida uma dor tão forte que ele não pode suportar. Quando Harry estava quase perdendo os sentidos, a dor subitamente cessou.

Harry suava intensamente e levou alguns segundos para conseguir raciocinar. Seu cérebro e seu coração pareciam estar sobre um peso descomunal. Ainda muito debilitado olhou para o relógio de ponteiros luminosos: ERAM NOVE HORAS EM PONTO...

Harry sentou-se na cama muito confuso. Não imaginava o que poderia ser aquilo que acabara de lhe acometer. No entanto, restava ainda uma desconfiança, um pressentimento de que algo não estava bem. Ainda fraco e muito mais cansado do que estava quando resolveu subir as escadas, Harry desceu para a sala comunal, onde Rony e Simas jogavam animados uma partida de xadrez de bruxo, tendo como espectadores Neville e Dino. Parvati e Lilá falavam a um canto com os irmãos Creevey e fora seu próprio desgrenho, tudo parecia estar perfeitamente bem. No entanto, faltava uma pessoa a quem verificar: Hermione Granger.

Quando ele finalmente moveu-se em direção à saída, a tela do quadro da mulher gorda girou nas dobradiças para dar passagem à professora Minerva e ao Professor Snape, ambos com uma feição estranhamente preocupada.

Sr. Potter, queira nos acompanhar – falou o professor Snape, os lábios comprimidos como se estivesse com raiva de alguma coisa.

Posso ir junto? – perguntou Rony, levantando-se de súbito.

Sim, Sr. Weasley, o senhor também. – disse a professora Minerva, girando nos calcanhares e apressando o passo para juntar-se ao professor Snape que já saía da sala comunal.

Harry e Rony acompanharam os professores em silêncio por alguns corredores conhecidos. Harry sabia que estavam indo em direção à sala de Dumbledore.

Aconteceu algo? – Harry perguntou. Mas nenhum dos professores quis responder. Minerva marejou os olhos. Parecia estar muito perturbada.

Algo com Hermione? – Harry tornou a indagar, mas desta vez tanto Mcgonagal como Snape pararam de chofre para contemplá-lo.

O que sabe sobre Hermione, Sr. Potter. Se a ajudou nesta tolice saiba que... – começou Snape a falar.

Que tolice? O que aconteceu? – Rony interrompeu-o preocupado.

Potter, por favor, por acaso você sabe o paradeiro de sua amiga Hermione? – perguntou a professora Minerva, chorosa.

Não sabem onde ela está? – perguntou Harry assustado, começando a sentir pavor dentro de si. Sabia que aquele pressentimento não era coisa boa. Sabia que era algo muito grave, mas não sabia o que. Não queria pensar no pior.

Achamos que a Senhorita Granger fugiu – admitiu o professor Snape.

Não, ela prometeu que jamais o faria novamente, e eu sei que Hermione falava sério. Ela não é uma garota inconseqüente.

Mas é o que parece. – alfinetou Snape - E se não a acharmos logo, o professor Dumbledore vai ficar furioso conosco.

Por que eu ficaria furioso com vocês, Severo? – perguntou o diretor, surgindo no corredor em que estavam com uma expressão séria e preocupada.

Alvo, achamos que a menina Granger fugiu. – contou a professora Minerva, olhando para o diretor como se ele pudesse resolver todos os problemas do mundo. Diante do acontecido, até Harry olhava para Dumbledore como se ele pudesse resolver tudo num simples movimento de sua varinha. Mas o professor parecia impassível, não fosse por uma ruga muito acentuada em sua testa.

Procuraram em todo o castelo?

Sim. – Snape e Macgonagal responderam.

Nos jardins e na orla da floresta?

Sim, Alvo, eu procurei. – Minerva declarou.

Na floresta?

Eu procurei, diretor, e Hagrid continua fazendo buscas. Ainda não a encontramos. – respondeu o professor Snape.

Dumbledore pensou, o que pareceu a Harry, por uma eternidade, antes de falar.

Então não há outra coisa a fazer: vou alertar a Ordem de Fênix para que, Deus queira, eles a encontrem antes de... – Dumbledore olhou para Harry que continuou imóvel - ... Voldemort. E também alertarei o Ministério.

NÃO! – gritou Harry – Não podemos alertar o Ministério. Se o ministro souber vai mandar os dementadores atrás de Hermione.

Dementadores são uma escolha bem melhor a Voldemort, Harry – respondeu o diretor num tom sereno, apesar da gravidade da situação. – Consta-me que o senhor mesmo ensinou pessoalmente o feitiço do patrono a srta. Granger, não? E Fudge, embora muito inútil às vezes, possui um exercito muito maior que a Ordem da Fênix.

Não, professor Dumbledore – Harry interpôs – não posso permitir isso. Tudo isso foi minha culpa e não quero que nada de mal aconteça a Hermione por minha culpa. Deixe-me procurá-la. Dê-me 24 horas, ao menos. É tudo o que eu peço para procurá-la pessoalmente.

Isto é o que menos queremos, Harry. – respondeu o diretor – Não é uma boa idéia você fazer buscas atrás de Hermione sozinho. Não permitirei que saia de Hogwarts.

Mas Hermione...

Não, Harry. Eu vou fazer tudo o que eu puder para salvar Hermione, mas isto não.

Não posso conviver com esta culpa... – Harry começou a falar, mas Dumbledore o impediu.

Venha a minha sala, Harry, o senhor também, Sr. Weasley. Severus, Minerva, continuem as buscas.

Harry e Rony continuaram pelo corredor atrás de Dumbledore. Logo subiram a gárgula de pedra e alcançaram o escritório do diretor.

Sentem-se. – Dumbledore esperou que Rony e Harry sentassem para dar a volta em sua mesa e sentar-se defronte a eles.

Harry esperou que Dumbledore falasse, mas este apenas cruzou as mãos sobre o abdômen, fitando os garotos com uma expressão paternal.

E então? – Dumbledore perguntou por fim.

Então, o que? – perguntou Rony, confuso. – Não estou entendendo.

Harry entendia...

TRÊS MESES ATRÁS...

Em Little Winging (Capítulo 2)

Eu ainda não acredito que eles estão mortos. Acho que a qualquer momento eu vou receber uma coruja dizendo que eles estão a salvo... – Hermione começou a chorar novamente. Harry enxugou com os dedos suas lágrimas.

Tem uma coisa que não entendi. Você disse que Malfoy não só te salvou como alertou sobre o ataque aos Weasley's?

Sim, isto mesmo. Se não fosse por ele, eu estaria morta também.

Mas... – Harry balançou a cabeça, como se não entendesse. – Ele não gosta de você, nunca gostou. Sempre te chamou de "sangue-ruim" e o pai dele foi preso por nossa causa...

Eu sei, Harry. Também não entendi. Acho que talvez Draco não seja tão mau assim.

Hum... eu duvido...

Harry parou de falar subitamente. Um barulho chamara sua atenção. Sobre o parapeito da janela da cozinha, uma coruja branca balançava as asas.

Ele abriu a janela para Edwiges que sobrevoou o aposento vindo pousar bem perto de Hermione que a acariciou perdida ainda em pensamentos.

Harry retirou o pedaço de papel que sua coruja lhe trouxera e abriu o pergaminho. Era uma carta de Dumbledore.

"Prezado Harry,

Certifiquei-me pessoalmente de que os Weasley não foram atacados. Tampouco creio que um dia serão: Molly é uma excelente auror.

Há muito tempo desconfio que Voldemort tem feito muito mais do que incutido pensamentos em sua mente. É minha opinião de que Tom tenha varrido sua mente a procura de qualquer indicio que possa comprometer sua vida. O ataque de Hermione foi uma prova disto. Voldemort sabe que ela é muito importante para você. Proteja-a. Não a deixe sair da casa de seus tios até que tenhamos um plano.

Voldemort sabe que agora você esta fazendo Oclumencia, não há como atingi-lo mais. A única maneira é utilizar alguém a quem você confia. Ele poderia ter seu amigo Rony como alvo, mas é Hermione que oferece maior perigo. O discernimento de Hermione, em muitos momentos de sua vida, Harry, foram vitais para sua segurança. Voldemort sabe que Hermione é seu braço direito. Sem ela, você ficará em desvantagem nesta batalha que promete ser a pior do mundo místico, tanto que ela é tão importante quanto VOCÊ. Ela já sabe disto. Você é quem precisa saber agora.

Alvo Dumbledore".

De quem é, Harry? – Hermione perguntou. Harry olhou para a amiga e mesmo não sabendo a razão, quis protegê-la de certas informações que pudessem perturbá-la ainda mais.

Rony. Ele disse que já está no Largo Grimmauld. – mentiu Harry.

Os Weasley estão bem?

Sim, estão todos bem.

Harry ficou muito abalado com o que Dumbledore revelara, embora, no fundo, já constatasse isto no momento em que Hermione aparecera em sua porta.

Hermione terminou a sopa que ele lhe preparara e subiu para o quarto que ele costumava usar. Ele foi deitar-se sobre a cama no armário que agora, depois de quatro anos, tinha mais aranhas do que quando a ocupava. Ele não conseguiu dormir pensando em Hermione durante toda a noite. Depois de revirar-se umas cinqüenta vezes, Harry resolveu levantar-se e conferir se Hermione estava bem.

Ele subiu lentamente as escadas para não fazer barulho e entrou no quarto. Estava muito escuro no inicio, mas depois se acostumou a escuridão e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Hermione dormia profunda e tranqüilamente. Sobre o criado-mudo, Harry viu a garrafa de um remédio que tia Petúnia utilizava sempre para dormir. Com certeza a tia dera à garota para ajudar-lhe a dormir, depois de tantas coisas ruins que a acometeram naquele dia.

Harry sentou-se na beirada da cama, de modo que pudesse contemplá-la melhor. Tirou alguns fios de cabelo que teimavam em cair-lhe sobre o rosto. Ela parecia tão linda, apenas sob a luz fraca do luar. Harry nunca a tinha visto daquela maneira. Ela parecia tão desprotegida e ao mesmo tempo tão sedutora!

Não queria pensar no que faria se acontecesse algo de ruim a Hermione. Faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la, nem que para isso rompesse os laços de amizade e carinho que havia entre eles. Talvez, assim Voldemort se convencesse de que ela não era tão importante como achava e desistisse de persegui-la.

DIAS ATUAIS...

E então, Harry? – Dumbledore perguntou novamente.

Eu tive que fazer o que fiz, não? – Harry perguntou a Dumbledore.

Sim. Sim... – Dumbledore respondeu.

O velho levantou-se da cadeira e começou a perambular pela sala, vindo parar ao lado de Fawkes. A ave notadamente gostava de Dubledore, pois levantou o pescoço para bicar carinhosamente a face do velho.

O único trunfo que possuímos é que Voldemort ainda não sabe o que diz a profecia.

Harry não compreendia o que Dubledore quis dizer, Rony ao seu lado tampouco, já que este fazia caretas de incompreensibilidade.

A verdade é dura e cruel mas é a melhor arma que possuímos. Eu mesmo, um velho tolo, me certifiquei disto no ano passado. Até hoje a morte de Sirius me alarma. A culpa me consome, Harry, foi isto o que eu quis lhe dizer a dois meses atrás. Eu quis proteger-lhe durante toda a sua vida... da verdade, Harry, da verdade. Porque julgava que era um peso grande demais para sua vida. Você estava tão feliz. E eu cometi erro em cima de erro redimindo-me cada vez mais com falsos argumentos: eu queria protegê-lo. Isto custou a vida de um homem bom. Custou a vida do seu padrinho. Custou a vida de um guerreiro que iria lutar do nosso lado nesta guerra. É isto o que estou tentando dizer este tempo todo, Harry. GUERRA! Estamos em guerra e não podemos mais pensar individualmente ou morreremos todos. Um por um, guerreiro por guerreiro. E Voldemort é esperto, vai lhe tirar os guerreiros mais importantes.

A verdade... – Harry repetiu para si mesmo. – Eu não podia dizer a verdade. Eu compreendo agora o que o senhor tentou fazer por mim. O senhor quis proteger-me, e eu só quis protegê-la e agora a arremessei contra meu pior inimigo. É minha culpa se acontecer algo a Hermione. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, eu preciso procurá-la.

Harry. Sei que por mais que eu queira, eu não posso impedi-lo, mas sair à procura de hermione sem saber seu paradeiro só vai fazer você cair nas garras de Voldemort. Afinal não sabemos se ele está com ela. Devemos ser prudentes.

Eu acho que está! – Harry respondeu.

Dumbledore virou-se para ele.

Eu sinto que está – Harry repetiu.

Sente? – Dumbledore perguntou, franzindo o cenho – Como?

Não sei, não consigo explicar. Agora a pouco tive um mau pressentimento. Uma dor. Como se alguém tivesse me lançado um feitiço muito poderoso. Mas não havia ninguém lá. E isto aconteceu antes.

Quando? – Dumbledore tornou a perguntar.

Quando os pais de Hermione foram atacados. Eu senti que tinha alguma coisa errada. Quando eu a vi na porta da casa de meus tios eu sabia que o que eu tinha sentido dizia respeito aos sentimentos de Hermione. E...

E...?

Durante todas as noites... quando Hermione estava em Azkaban... todas as noites eu era assolado por lembranças terríveis. Lembranças que não eram minhas...

Dumbledore parecia amedrontado pela primeira vez.

E o senhor disse que sentiu dor agora pouco não?

Sim.

E depois...

Nada.

Nada? Nem dor, alívio?

Nada. Por que?

Você precisa ser forte, Harry.

Por que?

Temo que Hermione não esteja mais entre nós.


	11. Laços de Amor

Harry continuou olhando embasbacado para o diretor. Este último por sua vez sustentada um olhar já abatido, cansado. Rony pouco entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas a última frase que Dumbledore impactou bastante na sua expressão. Os olhos de Rony, muito azuis, começaram a encherem-se de água.

O senhor acha mesmo que Hermione está... – Rony começou a falar.

Não! Ela não está morta! – Harry afirmou com toda a sua convicção. – Ela está viva.

Harry, se você está dizendo então acredito que possa ser verdade.

Então... porque o senhor disse antes que acreditava que ela estivesse morta? – Harry perguntou, sentindo o sangue ferver dentro de si.

Dumbledore levou alguns segundos para responder. O velho aproximou-se muito de onde os meninos estavam sentados e levou a mão até o peito de Harry, para o lugar onde estava seu coração. Depois levantou a mão e, tirando alguns fios de cabelo, encostou na cicatriz em sua testa.

Harry. Você bem sabe que esta cicatriz criou um laço muito forte entre você e Voldemort. Um laço que lhe conferiu algumas habilidades que você mesmo já notou. Um laço que provou ser uma benção e uma maldição. Você e Voldemort compartilharam alguns pensamentos, e o Lord das Trevas usou você para apanhar a profecia. Voldemort ainda não sabe o que diz na profecia, mas sabe que não pode subjugá-lo sem estar certo de seus poderes. Mas há ainda um laço mais forte do que qualquer coisa. Um laço que só pode ser criado com o amor verdadeiro. Você sabe a força que este laço tem, pois sua mãe, ao morrer por você, criou uma ligação tão forte com você que o tem protegido durante toda a sua vida.

O diretor parou de falar por uns segundos. Olhou em volta, os olhinhos miúdos pareciam querem absorver as palavras certas.

Então você veio a Hogwarts e conheceu Rony e Hermione e tornaram-se bons amigos. Vocês passaram por muitas coisas juntos, Harry e criaram um laço de amizade verdadeira. No ano passado, quando Hermione foi atacada, ela, na verdade, deu a vida por você, porque o amor dela por você é verdadeiro, Harry. Quando você teve medo de a perder no passado, seu coração se abriu para o amor que ela estava te oferecendo. Isto criou um laço entre vocês dois, muito mais forte do que o laço entre você e Voldemort e o laço entre Voldemort e ela, uma vez que aquele feitiço que a azarou no ano passado serviu para isto.

Então, Hermione e eu podemos nos comunicar? Compartilhar pensamentos? – perguntou Harry esperançoso.

Creio que sim. Tenho certeza que sim. Por isso fiquei muito preocupado quando você disse que não conseguiu sentir mais nada depois de sentir uma dor muito grande.

Era verdade! Harry não sentira mais nada. E se Hermione tivesse realmente morrido? Ele jamais se perdoaria! Mas, apesar de tudo, Harry tinha no fundo do peito uma sensação de que ainda veria Hermione uma vez mais. Ela esta viva! Está viva, disse para si mesmo tentando convencer-se.

Só estou lhe dizendo isto, Harry – continuou o professor Dumbledore – porque, se existe uma pessoa no mundo que pode descobrir o paradeiro de Hermione neste momento, este alguém é você. Você treinou Oclumencia desde as férias e conseguiu bloquear a invasão de Voldemort, Harry. Chegou o momento agora de abrir a mente para escrutar os pensamentos de Hermione. Não cometa o erro de sair a procura de Hermione imprudentemente. Siga os exemplos que ela mesma preconizou.

Harry e Rony saíram da sala de Dumbledore com um peso incrível nas costas. Por mais que os conselhos do diretor tivessem lhe dado um luz, a verdade era, por demais, aterradora. Tentava sentir alguma coisa mas não conseguia, mas estava tão concentrado que nem escutou os apelos de Rony ao seu lado.

HARRY! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? – Rony gritou, finalmente tirando Harry de seus devaneios.

O que é, Rony? – Harry perguntou, irritado.

Rony abaixou a cabeça, parecia muito aborrecido.

Fala, o que é Rony – indagou Harry novamente num tom mais ameno.

E se ela estiver morta, Harry. Eu a acusei injustamente. Nós a tratamos mal, nós a ignoramos. Ela foi se juntar àquele fuinha do Malfoy por nossa culpa!

Malfoy! – Harry pensou. – Ela estava conversando muito com Malfoy, ultimamente. Talvez ele saiba alguma coisa. Vamos até as masmorras.

Harry, espere eu queria dizer...

Mas Harry não esperou e começou a descer as escadarias correndo. Rony, desolado, e derrotado, apressou os passos para alcançar o amigo.

Harry e Rony começaram a circular os corredores das masmorras sem ver ninguém. Já tinham estado uma vez na sala comunal da Sonserina, mas não podiam fazer isto novamente, teriam que esperar até Malfoy aparecer. Mas isto não demorou muito a acontecer. Logo, Malfoy, junto com um grupo de sonserinos surgiu na esquina de um corredor.

O QUE É QUE O SANTO POTTER E O RONYQUINHO ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? – Perguntou Malfoy num tom ameaçador.

Queremos falar com você em particular, Malfoy!

AÉ? E VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU SOU IDIOTA!

Não vamos fazer nada com você, seu tolo. Precisamos conversar sobre a Granger.

Malfoy mudou de comportamento automaticamente, apesar de muitos dos seus companheiros ainda fazerem expressões gozadas.

Esperem aqui. – falou para o resto da sua turma e acompanhou Harry e Rony até uma sala abandonada ali perto.

O que querem comigo? – perguntou Draco, nervoso, fechando a porta da sala.

Você estava muito em contato com ela, ultimamente. Queremos saber se você sabe onde ela está.

Não sei onde está aquela sangue-ruim.

SEU IDIOTA! – disse Rony avançando sobre Malfoy, mas foi impedido por Harry.

Espere, Rony. – Harry falou segurando o robe do amigo. – Draco. Eu estou apelando, diga-me onde Hermione está.

Não sei, já disse! – Malfoy afirmou irritado e virou-se para abrir a porta, mas quando tocou a maçaneta, ficou paralisado.

Eu nunca pensei que chegaria a gostar de uma sangue-ruim – Malfoy começou a falar, sinceramente. Depois virou-se para encarar Harry – Eu nunca pensei que um dia gostaria da pessoa a quem mais odiava dentre vocês. Eu nunca gostei de você, Potter, mas não o odiava. Mas eu odiava a Granger. Ela era tudo o que meu pai queria que eu fosse. Por isso quando minha mãe pediu para colaborar num plano eu colaborei. Eu teria que conquistá-la. Fazê-la confiar em mim. Salvá-la quando minha mãe matou os Granger era parte deste plano.

O que? – perguntou Harry boquiaberto com a revelação de Draco.

Sim. Foi tudo um plano. Nunca gostei da Granger, mas fingi que gostava para conquistá-la.

Se não gostava dela, então porque está me revelando isto.

Só hoje descobri o quanto eu a amo. Só hoje, quando a entreguei nos braços do Voldemort.

Então ela está viva. Vocês poderiam tê-la assassinado antes, quando invadiram a casa dos pais dela nas férias, mas não o fizeram porque tinham outros planos para ela, não é. Ela está viva, não está? – Harry, desesperado, aproximou-se de Malfoy e começou a sacudi-lo com violência – Onde está ela, Draco? Diga. Onde está ela? Onde?

Este é o plano, Harry! – Draco revelou sem se abalar com a truculência de Harry. – O plano é levar você até Voldemort. Mas se eu fizer isto, então ela morrerá. Enquanto você não for ao encontro de Voldemort, ele a conservará viva!


	12. VIVAS!

Só havia duas coisas que Harry Potter poderia fazer naquela hora: a primeira era ficar muito feliz por ter um forte indício de que Hermione ainda estava viva; a segunda era ficar muito frustrado e aborrecido por não poder fazer nada. De qualquer forma, Harry tinha vontade de sacudir violentamente Malfoy a sua frente. Tinha a vontade de apertar a garganta de Draco até que ele finalmente lhe dissesse o paradeiro de Mione. No entanto, havia um quê de razão no que Malfoy lhe dissera. Harry sabia que se caísse nas mãos de Voldemort não haveria motivos por parte do Lord das Trevas em deixar Hermione viva. Mas enquanto se mantivesse a salvo, Voldemort a manteria viva, mas, não por muito tempo. Por isto Harry teria que agir rápido e com prudência. Mas rapidez e prudência faziam parte das habilidades de Hermione e sem ela, ele não tinha idéia do que fazer. Agora começava a compreender o que Dumbledore dissera, sobre Hermione ser tão importante quanto ele. Se ele precisava lutar contra Voldemort, Hermione precisava lutar/estar ao lado dele, para dar o apoio que ele necessitasse. Se ela morresse...

Você está bem, Potter? Não vá vomitar em mim! – Malfoy disse, depois de muito tempo, ao ver uma expressão desconfortável no semblante de Harry.

Draco, se você me disse o que disse, é porque realmente gosta de Hermione.

Ora, eu...

Então, me ajude! – Harry olhou Malfoy nos olhos, mas este os desviou.

Não me peça isto...

Eu imploro. Eu imploro, Draco. Estou implorando. Você quer que eu me humilhe, quer que eu me ajoelhe, eu faço tudo isto se for preciso para salvar Mione. Se você realmente a ama, deveria fazer isto também.

Nem que isto signifique minha morte, Potter? – Draco perguntou, levantando o queixo numa expressão provocativa.

Eu daria minha vida. Por que eu a amo. – Harry disse, sinceramente. A emoção aflorou em seu corpo. Seus olhos encheram-se de água. Ele tinha que convencer Draco. Era sua única chance. Se Malfoy o ajudasse, os dois poderiam bolar um plano para salvá-la. – Se você a ama, de verdade, é isto o que deve fazer.

Sinto muito, Potter. Eu me amo mais do que amo Granger.

Deixa este desgraçado, Harry – Rony falou de algum ponto atrás. – Deixa este COVARDE!

Harry não podia fazer mais nada a não ser esperar.

Por mais que Harry e Rony quisessem fazer alguma coisa, não havia mais nada a fazer naquela noite, a não ser esperar ansiosamente alguma notícia. Harry ainda voltou uma vez mais à sala do professor Dumbledore para saber se acontecera alguma coisa. Este só lhe dissera que a ordem já fora alertada e que, alguém tinha visto Hermione em algum lugar de Hogsmeade. Por mais que Harry quisesse sair correndo de Hogwarts para Hogsmeade, ele conseguiu manter a calma e a sensatez, ajudado, é claro, pelo diretor.

Você deve se acalmar, Harry – Dumbledore falou, depois que Harry lhe contara tudo o que conversara com Malfoy – Acho mesmo que Draco tem razão quando diz que a segurança de Hermione está atrelada a sua. Fazer você sair de Hogwarts é o que Voldemort quer. Eu imaginava que Voldemort já estive em posse de Hermione. Schakebolt avisou-me a pouco que a madame Rosmerta fora atacada por Comensais da Morte nesta tarde. Eles só a libertaram há uma hora. Um dos Comensais era Narcisa.

Não é fácil saber que Hermione está lá fora, sozinha ou na companhia de pessoas más, o que é pior. Eu preciso muito saber como ela está. Eu preciso saber se ela está bem. – Harry desabafou desesperado.

Isto, Harry, só você pode saber. – disse o diretor num sussurro.

Harry franziu o cenho, sem entender.

Lembre-se, Harry, de que há um laço muito mais forte entre você e Hermione do que entre você e Voldemort. Não esvazie sua mente esta noite. Abra-a, mas não para Voldemort e sim para Hermione. Você não aprendeu a fazer Legitimência, mas se não estou enganado, isto é algo que Hermione já domina. Concentre-se nela, concentre-se com todas as suas forças. Talvez assim você consiga senti-la.

Harry seguiu os conselhos de Dumbledore. Concentrou seus pensamentos em Hermione: no seu sorriso doce; na maneira inteligente de pensar em tudo; na sua empatia; no seu jeito mandão de tomar conta de tudo e de todos ao seu redor; no modo misterioso quando ela descobria algo que elucidaria seus piores questionamentos. Ele queria tanto ver Hermione, queria tanto senti-la. Queria sentir aquela sensação de que veria sua melhor amiga bem. E pensando nisto, Harry concluiu que Hermione era muito mais do que uma amiga... era muito, muito mais. Era seu coração e sua alma, e ele necessitava dela mais do que imaginava ser possível precisar de alguém, não só porque Hermione seria seu braço direito num confronto com as artes das trevas, mas porque ele a amava...

Harry passou a noite toda, tendo pesadelos com Hermione, sem senti-la. Eram sonhos desconexos. Quando já passavam das cinco, Harry perdeu o sono completamente, mas continuou na cama. Esperando os primeiros raios de sol invadirem o aposento, onde Rony e o restante dos garotos dormiam, Harry sentiu um pulso bater mais forte em seu coração. Uma sensação esquisita perpassou todo o seu corpo. Seu corpo estava dolorido, mas não havia motivos para estar. De repente, Harry deu-se por conta do que estava acontecendo: ela estava sentindo Hermione. Ela estava VIVA!

Acorda, Granger!

Ela tentou em vão abrir os olhos. A luz do aposento estava tão clara e forte que ofuscou sua vista, por isto fechou-os novamente.

Vamos, acorde, por favor, acorde! – Ela escutou aquela voz conhecida falar novamente. Ela sabia quem estava falando. Também tinha consciência de que estava no colo de quem a estava chamando.

Vamos, querida, acorde... – A voz de Malfoy soara mais nítida agora do que nunca. Ele lhe dava pequenas sacudidelas, mas a mantinha cativa nos braços. Um dos braços a envolvia de forma que ela ficava recostada sobre seu peito.

M-malfoy... – ela sussurrou. Sua voz mal saiu.

Sim, sou eu... acorde, Hermione, por favor, eu preciso que você acorde! - ele suplicou uma ultima vez.

Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor: ela estava recostada em Malfoy, mas sabia que estivera desmaiada no chão, ao ver que estava sobre um cobertor velho, rasgado e mofado. O aposento era muito velho, a tinta na parede já descascada, as dobradiças das janelas fora de seu eixo. E fora a figura embolada e irreconhecível de uma outra pessoa deitada a um canto daquele quarto ela e Malfoy estavam sozinhos. Ele parecia muito pálido e preocupado.

Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

Estou... – Hermione respondeu. - Ela tentou se mover, mais ainda estava muito tonta. Seu corpo estava muito dolorido, mas a dor no seu peito, onde o feitiço de Voldermort a atingira doía demais.

Voldemort? – ela lembrou – Onde estou? Onde está Voldermort? Por que ainda estou viva? – ela indagou, levando um susto ao lembrar de tudo o que lhe acontecera.

Fique calma, Granger... você está a salvo... por enquanto.

Hermione, ao perceber quão próxima estava de Malfoy, apressou-se em se levantar, mas, como ainda estava muito dolorida, cambaleou.

Você está bem, mesmo? – Malfoy perguntou, segurando-a para que ela não caísse.

Sim, estou. – Hermione falou, levando a mão à têmpora direita. As pontas de seus dedos tocaram em algo molhado: era sangue.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela alarmada. Onde estou? O que esta acontecendo, Draco?

Você foi atacada por Voldemort, por minha culpa, Granger. Eu a atraí para uma emboscada. Voldemort jamais seria capaz de legitimentar outra pessoa em Hogwarts. Ao que sei, Potter dominou a Oclumência desde as férias.

E o que mais você mentiu para mim? – Hermione perguntou, com um tom mordaz.

Menti sobre muitas coisas. – Malfoy respondeu sinceramente, tentando manter um tom cordial. – não vou negar isto. Nem tenho mais como negar. Mas, mesmo sem acreditar em mim, Hermione, eu lhe pedirei um último favor: eu peço que confie em mim uma vez mais. Eu vou tirá-las daqui. Deus sabe o que vai acontecer comigo, mas eu juro que vou tirá-las daqui.

TIRÁ-LAS? – Hermione perguntou, confusa. – Como assim, há mais alguém como eu aqui.

Malfoy olhou para o canto onde havia aquele monte de cobertores rasgados. Uma pessoa pequena poderia estar ali debaixo, mas Hermione duvidava. No entanto, depois de ficar mais alguns segundos observando o monte, Hermione percebeu que alguma coisa se movia ali. Alguma coisa tremia.

Quem está ali? – Hermione estava com medo. Não queria pensar no que podia descobrir ali embaixo.

Veja por si mesmo. – Malfoy respondeu.

Hermione vagarosamente andou até o canto e começou a mexer nos cobertores a fim de descobrir a pessoa que havia lá. Ela percebeu que alguém, seja lá quem fosse, acentou a tremedeira, e ela conseguiu escutar os primeiros gemidos. Parecia a voz de uma pessoa conhecida, mas... será? Hermione começou a afastar os cobertores desesperadamente... tinha de ser ela... um por um ela afastou os trapos sujos e velhos até que enfim apareceu a cabeça de uma garota com uma vasta e desgrenhada cabeleira ruiva...

MEU DEUS? – pensou Hermione levando a mão a boca.

M-mione? – murmurou a garota, jogando-se sobre o colo de Hermione e abraçando-a desesperadamente, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto sardento.

GINNA...?


	13. A Revelação da Profecia

A REVELAÇÃO DA PROFECIA

Meu Deus, Gina – disse Hermione abraçando a amiga – eu pensei que você estava morte! Eu pensei que eu havia matado você!

Então não estavam me procurando? – Gina perguntou. A garota estava muito abatida com olheiras muito profundas e alguns quilos a menos.

Hermione não soube como responder. Não estava entendendo muito mais do que ela.

Na verdade, você assassinou Belatriz Lestrange na noite em que você pensou ter matado Gina. Você deve lembrar de Belatriz? – Mafoy revelou, aproximando-se das garotas e ajoelhando-se ao lado delas.

Eu lembro muito bem – disse Hermione, afagando os cabelos de Gina para mantê-la calma. Ela estava muito emocionada por ver Gina bem, mas precisava manter-se forte por ambas. – Lestrange matou Sirius, o padrinho de Harry. Ela tomou a poção polissuco, não?

Sim, verdade. Como sab..? Pra que eu estou perguntando. Você é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Deve até saber como se faz esta complicada poção.

Era verdade. Hermione fizera a citada poção no segundo ano em Hogwarts.

Como e quando Gina foi seqüestrada? – Hermione perguntou, sem paciência.

Não há tempo para explicações, Hermione – Draco revelou num tom de urgência. LORD DAS TREVAS saiu para uma missão, mas deixou minha mãe cuidando de vocês duas. Eu consegui estuporá-la, mas ela não vai ficar desacordada por muito tempo. Precisamos fugir antes que ela acorde, ou antes que VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM VOLTE.

Por que quer nos ajudar? – Hermione perguntou. Ela estava desconfiada, mas dadas às circunstâncias não podia recusar sua ajuda.

Como Malfoy hesitou em responder, Hermione teimou em perguntar, acentuando ainda mais suas desconfianças.

Se o final é a nossa morte, Malfoy, não faça joguinhos emocionais, eu já estou cansada de..

EU AMO VOCÊ! – Malfoy declarou de uma vez só, como se não tivesse coragem se tivesse que falar uma segunda vez. – Demorei em descobrir isto, mas desta vez é de verdade.

Por mais que aparentasse inocência, Hermione não podia acreditar.

Você me ama tanto que me entregou a seu mestre? – Hermione perguntou num tom sarcástico. – Eu estou rodeada de pessoas que querem o meu bem, fazendo-me mal.

Hermione desabafou. Estava tão cansada! Mas não podia se deixar derrotar. Havia uma renovação de esperanças a ver Gina bem, isto é, viva, pois Gina parecia muito abalada.

Malfoy não respondeu à provocação de Hermione. Ficou parado olhando para o nada como se estivesse pensando.

Você vai nos ajudar ou não vai? – perguntou Hermione entre os dentes.

Draco saiu de seu marasmo perplexo.

Vou, claro que vou. Será que Gina pode andar? – Malfoy perguntou.

Posso, sim – Gina respondeu timidamente ainda abraçada à Hermione, que, mesmo debilitada, ajudou a garota a se levantar.

Draco seguiu à frente das garotas e abriu a porta. Saíram para o que parecia ser uma cozinha, num estado ainda mais precário do que o quarto onde estavam. Havia uma mesa com apenas uma cadeira que estava virada, caída no chão. Ao lado, Narcisa Malfoy jazia desmaiada.

Venham! – Malfoy puxou Hermione pela mão até a porta de saída.

O sol da manhã ofuscou a vista de Hermione por uns instantes, mas quando conseguiu ver melhor, soube onde estava: era uma parte bem distante de Hogsmeade. Ela já havia estava ali antes no ano anterior com Sirius na forma de cachorro. O casebre ficava perto da Casa dos Gritos, mas ficava longe do povoado para que pudessem pedir ajuda.

E agora? – perguntou Hermione a Draco. – O povoado fica muito distante, jamais chegaremos lá antes que sua mãe desperte.

Não é ela que me preocupa – reiterou Draco – De qualquer forma, há uma passagem secreta na casa dos gritos que leva até Hogwarts. Um dos súditos de VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM, chamado PEDRO PETIGREW nos contou. É por ali que Lestrange saía e entrava em Hogwarts quando estava disfarçada de Gina.

Eu sei! Conheço aquela passagem secreta, mas a casa está fechada.

Eu conheço uma entrada... vamos.

Draco apressou o passo em direção à Casa dos Gritos. Hermione correu para acompanhá-lo tomando cuidado em olhar para trás, puxando Gina que estava muito pálida. Tinha medo que Gina desmaiasse. Com esta preocupação acabou esquecendo-se de suas próprias dores.

Quando alcançaram a Casa dos Gritos, um estranho vento soprou do norte. Hermione sentiu uma estranha sensação na boca do estômago. Já havia sentido isto uma vez antes: apenas uma vez. No dia em que Sirius morreu, Hermione sabia que alguma coisa estava estranha. Tentou com todas as forças manter Harry no castelo, mas este insistiu em ir atrás de Sirius. Hermione não gostava daquela sensação: era como se aquela brisa adocicada trouxesse más notícias.

Hermione? – Draco chamou a sua atenção – Você está bem?

Sim, estou. E agora Draco, o que fazemos? – ela perguntou, dissipando seus pensamentos sobre aquela brisa incomum e sua estranha sensação.

Suba a trepadeira. A janela da esquerda tem uma tabua em falso.

Com esforço Hermione subiu pela trepadeira, agarrando-se à parede e a calha para escalar a casa. Quando chegou a janela que Draco dissera, bateu em todas as tábuas até que uma cedeu para dentro como uma portinhola.

Gina chegou um pouco depois de Hermione que ajudou a garota a passar pela estreita abertura.

Você está bem? – Hermione perguntou para Gina que parecia um pouco melhor.

Estou. Onde estamos Mione? Vamos mesmo para Hogwarts? Será que não é uma armadilha de Malfoy? – Gina perguntou.

Não sei, Gina, mas só podemos confiar nele agora, não há mais ninguém que possa nos ajudar.

Um barulho de fora atraiu a atenção das meninas que se viraram depressa para a janela.

Draco? – Hermione perguntou, sem obter resposta.

O rosto de Malfoy surgiu na janela. Ele estava lívido.

O que foi? – Hermione perguntou a Draco, assustada, correndo para ajudá-lo a transpassar a janela.

Não é nada! – Malfoy respondeu, fingindo displicência. Hermione sabia que alguma coisa estava erra. – Vamos logo, desçam a escada.

Hermione puxou Gina para baixo seguida de perto por Malfoy que apressava o passo. Chegaram até o alçapão que abria a passagem secreta. Draco o abriu sem esforço e ajudou Gina a descer.

Um barulho de estalido fez se ouvir no andar de cima, chamando a atenção de Hermione e Draco.

O que foi isto? – Hermione perguntou, amedrontada.

Não é nada! – Malfoy respondeu. – Vá em frente, Hermione. Eu vou depois.

NÃO, NÃO VAI NÃO. VOCÊ NÃO VAI SUBIR ESTAS ESCADAS. EU SEI MUITO BEM O QUE ESTÁ ATRÁS DE NÓS.

Hermione agora não é hora...

É SIM... SE VOCÊ VAI SUBIR EU VOU COM VOCÊ.

HERMIONE! – Draco gritou aborrecido. – FUJA, GAROTA TOLA, VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ELE FARÁ COM VOCÊ SE A PEGAR.

NÃO! – Hermione levantou o queixo. – SÓ SE VOCÊ FOR COMIGO!

Não há tempo...

Sempre há tempo... – Hermione segurou a mão de Draco. – Vamos Draco, venha comigo.

É tarde demais para mim. – Draco disse olhando Hermione nos olhos. – Eu preciso lhe falar uma última coisa: quando amamos alguém, damos nossa vida para o bem estar do ser amado, Hermione. Lembre-se disso. Uma grande paixão pode nascer de uma singela amizade ou do mais avassalador ódio, mas um amor verdadeiro só pode surgir entre duas almas que se compreendem e se completam. Quando aceitei esta verdade percebi o que tive de fazer. Não se culpe por isto, Hermione. Eu amo você. E o meu amor é verdadeiro, mas sei que para você sou uma paixão que queima, mas há de se apagar...por isto... não é a mim que pertence.

Os olhos de Hermione marejaram. Uma lágrima cruzou seu rosto e caiu sobre as mãos de Draco.

Eu já nem sei mais o que é o amor... – Hermione desabafou. Malfoy aproximou-se de Hermione ainda mais. A tensão era os dois parecia extravasar para fora de seus corpos, mas Hermione não afastou o pretenso inimigo. Os lábios de ambos estavam a um milímetro de distância...

Os estalidos no andar de cima aumentaram. Parecia que alguém ou alguma coisa havia, enfim, quebrado a portinhola, despertando os dois garotos de sua divagação.

Draco soltou sua mão e subiu as escadas correndo antes que Hermione pudesse impedir. Derrotada, Hermione desceu o alçapão e, puxando Gina que parecia sem fôlego começou a cruzar o tenebroso e escuro corredor.

Estamos quase chegando, Gina, quase chegando... – Hermione incentivava Gina a caminhar.

Logo a luz apareceu no fim do túnel, revelando os primeiros contornos dos terrenos de Hogwarts. No mesmo instante, um barulho muito forte fez se ouvir de algum ponto às suas costas. Hermione olhou para trás tentando divisar alguma coisa na penumbra. De repente, conseguiu enxergar dois olhos avermelhados e demoníacos em forma vípera aproximarem-se rapidamente.

VAMOS!

Hermione agarrou Gina pela cintura e começou a correr em direção à luz o mais rápido que pode.

Atravessou o buraco, puxando Gina para cima, pisando na grama verde e acidentada de Hogwarts: estavam salvas!

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, algo atingiu as garotas na altura de seu estômago jogando-as alguns metros longe: eram os galhos indisciplinados do salgueiro lutador que as atingira.

Hermione rolou de dor no chão. Ao longe viu a imagem enevoada de dois garotos correndo em sua direção.

GINA, MEU DEUS, GINA! – Rony correu e abraçou a irmã que, como Hermione, rolava no chão, as mãos sobre o estômago atingido.

Gina também abraçou Rony quando o percebeu. Harry que vinha um pouco atrás. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Hermione.

Mione! Você está bem? – Harry perguntou debruçando-se sobre a amiga.

Hermione viu uma pequena saliência no bolso de Harry e divisou o cabo da varinha. Num rápido movimento, Hermione a sacou e levantou-se, apontando a varinha diretamente para Harry.

Hermione? O que você está fazendo? – Harry perguntou incrédulo, levantando-se lentamente. A esta altura, Rony já havia ajudado Gina a levantar-se e ambos olhavam para Hermione com ar assustado.

Hermione abaixou a varinha e deu as costas à Harry caminhando em direção ao salgueiro lutador.

Harry correu e pôs-se a frente de Hermione.

Hermione, pelo amor de Deus, o que você quer fazer? – Harry perguntou ao perceber a intenção de Hermione.

Eu vou me vingar de Voldemort. Juro que vou.

Não seja tola, Hermione. Voldemort matará você se você o atacar.

Eu não me importo, morrerei vingando meus pais.

Então morrerá em vão!

Saia da minha frente!

Não, não saio. E se quiser passar terá de me matar.

Hermione tentou cruzar o caminho de Harry, mas este a segurou pela cintura. Ela ainda se debateu nos braços do amigo, mas como este era muito mais forte do que ela e estando ela tão debilitada acabou desistindo, desabando desconsolada sobre os ombros de Harry.

Me deixe ir... Draco precisa de mim...

Draco é um dissimulado.

Draco foi o único que ficou do meu lado enquanto o mundo desabou em cima de mim... ele foi o único. Eu precisava de você Harry. Precisei tanto de você e você me abandonou.

Eu não te abandonei, Hermione. Eu nunca te abandonei. Você não sabe...

O que eu não sei? O que você não me contou?

Eu não posso contar, Hermione... eu não posso.

Me deixe ir... me deixe ir... – Hermione começou a se debater novamente. Harry apertou-a ainda mais contra seu corpo. – Eu preciso matar VOLDERMORT.

Você não o matará, Hermione. SÓ EU POSSO MATAR VOLDEMORT. O MEU FIM TERMINARÁ SENDO A VITIMA OU O ASSASSINO DE VOLDEMORT. É ISTO O QUE DIZIA A PROFECIA, HERMIONE. ERA ISTO O QUE DIZIA A PROFECIA.

Hermione enfim acalmou-se, abalada pela revelação de Harry. A triste constatação do fim predito de Harry foi o tiro de misericórdia para ela, que já estava sobre tamanha pressão.

Harry... – Hermione começou a chorar desconsoladamente aconchegada ao peito de Harry. Ambos tremiam depois daquela batalha psicológica, mas Hermione finalmente chegara à sua exaustão física e emocional.

Rony! Corra ao castelo e avise Dumbledore que Voldemort está na Casa dos Gritos. – comandou Harry para o amigo.

Rony, de mãos dadas à irmã, correu em direção ao castelo.

Harry tomou Hermione nos braços e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

Hermione envolveu o pescoço do amigo com os braços, sem conseguir controlar seu pranto copioso.

Mesmo perturbado com a discussão com Hermione, não havia ninguém em Hogwarts mais feliz do que Harry Potter, carregando sua amada amiga com carinho.


	14. As Primeiras Trombetas

As Primeiras Trombetas

Harry cruzou o saguão de entrada do castelo chamando muita atenção dos alunos que passavam, por estar com Hermione nos braços. Mas, fora Colin Creevey que resolveu tirar um irritante foto, ninguém mais fez nada, apenas olhavam com espanto para o casal. Harry não perdeu tempo e dirigiu-se a ala hospitalar. Hermione já parecia bem mais calma, mas ele ainda estava muito preocupado.

Quando Harry abriu a porta da ala hospitalar descobriu Gina Weasley numa das camas, sendo servida por Madame Pomfrey que a fazia ingerir uma poção útil, porém indigesta.

Tome, querida e logo vai estar bem melhor! – disse Madame Pomfrey com seu usual tom preocupado. – Meu Deus! É Hermione Granger! – a gentil senhora admirou-se ao ver Hermione. – Hoje é o dia dos Milagres! Coloque-a aqui, Potter.

Harry repousou Hermione com carinho na cama ao lado da de Gina Weasley, e a cobriu com um felpudo cobertor que Madame Pomfrey lhe dera: Hermione tremia muito.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se entre as camas de Gina e Hermione. Gina parecia muito melhor do que Hermione, mas esta logo adormeceu ao contado da coberta quentinha.

Ela me salvou! – Gina falou ao perceber que Harry estava por demais preocupado com Hermione. – Se ela não estivesse lá, eu provavelmente não conseguiria. Hermione me salvou! Serei eternamente grata a ela.

Harry continuou a observar Hermione atentamente a cada suspiro, a cada movimento, a cada gemido. Sem que percebesse três horas se passaram e já passava do meio dia, quando Rony acompanhado dos professores Dumbledore, Macgonagal e Snape entraram na ala hospitalar.

Até Hermione acordou e sentou-se alarmada na cama.

Então? – ela perguntou – Onde está Malfoy? Vocês o encontraram? Ele está bem? Por favor, digam-me que ele está bem!

Harry olhou espantado para Hermione. Ela parecia desesperada, parecia estar genuinamente preocupada com a pessoa responsável por seu rapto e suas desgraças nos últimos meses.

Srta. Granger, acalme-se! – respondeu o professor Snape, cético.

Sim, fique calma, srta. Granger! – reiterou o diretor num tom calmo, embora com uma expressão preocupada. – O senhor Malfoy não foi encontrado, nem na casa dos Gritos, nem em seus arredores.

Ele está morto? - Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

Ainda não sabemos. – respondeu o professor Dumbledore. Ele suspirou preocupado, parecia que se preparava para contar uma má notícia – No entanto, Srta. Granger, achamos alguns indícios alarmantes.

Como assim? – Hermione perguntou.

Na noite passada quando descobrimos seu desaparecimento, o Ministério da Magia deu por falta de um objeto capturado dois meses atrás quando Gina fora supostamente assassinada: a sua varinha, Srta. Granger. Antes que alertássemos o Ministério sobre seu suposto desaparecimento, o Ministro Fudge veio até nós com o aviso do desaparecimento da sua varinha nos arquivos do Ministério. Hoje, pela manhã, quando o senhor Rony veio nos alertar sobre Voldemort estar na casa dos Gritos, nós estávamos na companhia de Fudge que insistiu em mandar seus aurores na investigação conosco. Um dos aurores, que não é simpatizante da Ordem de Fênix, descobriu sua varinha no primeiro andar da casa dos gritos, antes que nós ou Tonks e Shakebolt, que também estavam presentes, pudessem fazer alguma coisa.

Mas, eu não estava com a minha varinha. – respondeu Hermione sem entender. – Alguém deve tê-la pego. Voldemort poderia ter roubado a varinha para me incriminar. Draco me falou que eles tinham um plano para me incriminar. Foi por isto que eu fugi.

O problema, Srta. Granger, é que eles fizeram um feitiço de reversão na varinha achada e descobriram que o último feitiço executado é uma maldição imperdoável: o AVADA QUEDRAVA.

Hermione levou a mão a boca. Com uma clareza irritante ela reviveu uma cena que não queria: Voldemort estava na casa dos Gritos com sua varinha e ELE azarara alguém com AVADA QUEDRAVA. Alguém que Hermione sabia ser Malfoy...

Deus! Meu Deus. – Hermione sussurrou. – Malfoy... ele...Voldemort o azarou não...?

É o que imaginamos, Srta. Granger. No entanto, não é o que o Ministro imagina.

Como assim?

Ele acha que foi a senhorita. Ele quer prendê-la, Srta. Granger. Eu tive que interferir para mantê-la aqui, eu disse que a senhorita não tinha condições físicas, emocionais e psicológicas para ser mandada de volta a Azkaban e pedi um julgamento aberto. O Ministro não gostou nada e disse que vai intervir com uma ação do Ministério para prendê-la.

NÃO! – Harry falou de repente – Isso não!

Deus do céu! Achei que Gina estar viva era uma prova irrefutável de minha inocência. Vocês acreditam que eu sou inocente, não? – Hermione perguntou olhando de um rosto para outro. Dumbledore olhou com extrema discrição para Harry que, por sua vez fez um sinal negativo quase imperceptível com a cabeça. Era uma linguagem entre Dumbledore que Hermione não compreendia, mas identificara.

Não – respondeu Dumbledore como que repetindo o gesto de Harry com a voz. – Não acreditamos que a senhorita tenha utilizado sua varinha, mas outra pessoa utilizou e devemos usar isto para fazer sua defesa.

Hermione calou-se. Era sensitiva demais para fingir que não percebera o que percebera. Mas seu coração ficou assolado pela tristeza. Apesar de tudo, Harry não voltou a confiar nela e escondia algo. Ela não era mais sua confidente, não era mais sua companheira, não era mais sua amiga...

Harry sentiu que havia algo errado, alguma coisa em seu peito dizia que a máscara polida e silenciosa que Hermione instantaneamente vestira escondia uma tristeza profunda. Harry ficou aterrorizado ao pensar que Hermione poderia estar triste com o suposto desaparecimento de Malfoy. Será que Hermione estava apaixonada por ele, ele que sempre a humilhou e a provocou. Hermione era tão sensata! Como poderia ser tão tola a ponto de se apaixonar pelo inimigo. Mas, o sentimento que tinha dentro de si denunciava que Hermione sofria e sofria muito...

Será que eu posso ficar a sós com Hermione? – Harry falou, sem olhar para Hermione, apesar de sentir o olhar da garota para si.

Claro, claro, Harry! – Dumbledore falou, olhando para Macgonagal, Snape e Rony. Vamos deixar os dois a sós, mas lembre-se Harry de que Hermione ainda está muito fraca. Não a perturbe, sim?

Ao mesmo passo que Dumbledore, Snape, Minerva e Rony saiam da sala, Madame Pomfrey voltou para a sua sala e Gina, adoravelmente, virou-se para o lado, fingindo-se vencida pelo sono.

Ao alcançarem o corredor, Snape virou-se para Dumbledore.

O que o senhor acha? – Snape perguntou.

Ainda não sei, Severo. – Dumbledore falou – De qualquer forma a decisão cabe a Harry!

Potter! Até agora o plano dele revelou ser um completo fiasco. Além de colocar a vida de Hermione em risco, ele ainda pode ter causado a morte de Draco.

Ainda não sabemos que se Malfoy está mesmo morto, Severo! – falou a professora Minerva indignada. – E Harry tinha que arriscar. Achei muito altruísta da parte dele.

Sim. Foi altruísmo. Ás vezes quando amamos uma pessoa fazemos tudo o que for necessário para mantê-la segura. Foi o que Harry fez. Você deveria estar consciente disto, Severo. Afinal, não foi o que você fez por Lílian? Renunciou ao seu amor por pensar que ela estaria mais segura com Tiago? O seu plano também não deu certo, assim como o de Harry, porque Voldemort domina a arte da legitimentação como um verdadeiro mestre e pode ver o que não podemos. Mas estou preocupado com esta estranha obsessão que Tom tem por Hermione. Ele pode ter visto algo maior do que podemos ver. De qualquer forma temos que evitar ao máximo que Hermione seja condenada a Azkaban novamente. Não confio nem um pouco nos dementadores, nem um pouco.

Eles não seriam capazes de fazer uma loucura, Alvo. – disse a professora Minerva. – Se fizerem algo contra Hermione, eles iniciarão uma guerra, Harry jamais os perdoará.

A guerra já iniciou, professora Macgonagal. Voldemort já soou as primeiras trombetas. Agora só resta sabermos onde irá eclodir.

Rony escutava tudo o que os professores diziam em silencio, pois sabiam que ele era da confiança de Harry Potter. No entanto, ele, Rony Weasley, guardava ainda um segredo que poderia elucidar muito do que Dumbledore pensava.

O que você sente por Malfoy? – Harry questionou Hermione quando eles foram deixados somente na presença de Gina.

Malfoy esteve no meu lado em alguns momentos difíceis, Harry. Não posso negar que não tenha me apaixonado por ele...

Aquilo fora uma facada no peito de Harry que já desconfiava dos sentimentos de Hermione.

Então é isso? – ele perguntou irritado – Como você pôde se apaixonar por Malfoy?

Por que é que está me questionando, Harry? – Hermione devolveu – Acaso você não se apaixonou por aquela garota sonsa da Corvinal, uma garota que não consegue ver ninguém mais do que a ela mesma, a tal de Cho Chang?

Não compare Cho a Malfoy! Cho é uma garota do bem, uma garota boa, enquanto Malfoy é...

Um garoto que salvou a minha vida e a de Gina. Então, ele não é do bem?

Será, Hermione? Será que ele te salvou. Desde o início ele vinha fazendo joguinhos com você. Ele mesmo me confessou isto. Será que agora não é mais um dos seus joguinhos. Será que ele não se fez de vítima para fazer você se apaixonar por ele, ou...

Ou o que? Com que intuito ele teria feito isto, Harry? Eu não quero discutir com você, estou cansada demais para isto. E estar apaixonada por ele não quer dizer que eu não seja mais fiel a você Harry. Eu jamais mudarei de lado, JAMAIS! Não importa que eu me apaixone pelo próprio VOLDEMORT, Harry. Você deveria saber disto. Meus sentimentos não vão influenciar meu discernimento.

Influenciarão, Hermione. Os nossos sentimentos sempre influenciam nossos discernimentos, mesmo quando não queremos. Acabamos por fazer coisas horríveis as vezes em nome do amor, digo isto por mim mesmo.

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Queria tanto dizer a verdade a Hermione. Só o que precisava era abrir a boca e falar, mas não tinha coragem. Sabia que revelar a verdade seria matar para sempre a amizade já abalada que os dois nutriam um pelo outro.

Deixe-me, Harry, deixe-me, agora. Estou cansada!

Está bem. Vai ficar tudo bem, Hermione. Confie em mim. – Harry se dirigiu para a porta, mas antes de sair escutou uma última frase que o atormentou bastante:

Como eu confiei da última vez, Harry?

Quando Harry finalmente cerrou a porta, Hermione enterrou o rosto no travesseiro deixando as lágrimas finalmente extravasarem. Harry havia entendido tudo errado! Ela estava preocupada com Malfoy, sim. Mas não da maneira que Harry imaginara.

E o pior, parecia que o seu pesadelo jamais teria fim. Será que ela seria novamente condenada a Azkaban? Não sabia que se seria forte o suficiente. E se Malfoy estivesse realmente morto...? Ele a salvara. Por mais que Harry não quisesse acreditar nisto, o fato de Malfoy ter-lhe salvado havia provado que seu amor era verdadeiro, mais do que Harry fizera. Afinal, nem ao seu lado, Harry ficou. Como ele poderia ser tão egoísta a ponto de pensar que Hermione mudaria de lado só por causa disto. Ele não confiava nela, jamais confiara e provou isto uma vez mais, então como ela, Hermione Granger, poderia confiar nele?


	15. Sob a luz do luar

Hermione admirava a neve cair de mansinho da janela da enfermaria. Gina, na cama ao lado, alternava entre tomar uma gostosa sopa e ler o "Profeta Diário".

Viu só: - disse Gina, lendo um trecho em voz alta - "Se Gina Weasley está viva, então quem a estudante do sexto ano de Hogwarts e amiga íntima de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, 16 anos, assassinou na noite do dia 1 de setembro? Esta manhã, os aurores do Ministério da Magia fizeram a exoneração do suposto túmulo e descobriram o corpo em decomposição de Belatriz Lestrange, confessa comparsa do Lorde das Trevas...". Agora ninguém tem como negar sua inocência, Mione.

Não estou tão certa! – respondeu Hermione sem tirar os olhos da belíssima paisagem. O prato de sopa a sua frente na pequena mesinha sobre a cama permanecia imexível. – De qualquer forma, eu cometi um assassinato: o assassinato de uma comensal da morte, mas mesmo assim, um assassinato.

Menos um, se quer saber minha opinião. – Gina vociferou - Quando a guerra finalmente explodir, ele vão homenagear você com uma grande estátua por ter se livrado daquela megera...

Gina! Não somos assassinos, se nossos inimigos são, isto não quer dizer que devamos ser também.

Teremos que ser Hermione, se quisermos vencer, se quisermos proteger as pessoas que amamos.

Hermione olhou para a amiga. Gina tinha uma expressão tristonha, mas decidida no rosto. Hermione sabia que Gina tinha razão e embora quisesse evitar que isso acontecesse sabia que um dia a guerra aconteceria.

Ah, meu Deus, escuta só: - continuou Gina a ler o jornal – "Os aurores já contaram mais de 20 investidas dos comensais da morte aos bruxos nascidos trouxas nos vilarejos bruxos. Hogsmeade, a maior vila da Inglaterra, localizada nos arredores de Hogwarts declarou hoje cedo, estado de calamidade mágica. Um grande ataque, liderado pelo Lord das Trevas pessoalmente, conforme testemunhas, registrou a morte de quinze bruxos. "Hogsmeade não é mais segura", explica a comerciante Madame Rosmerta, "Teremos de fechar nossas portas e fugirmos para o sul". Os ataques intensificaram-se após a fuga de Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley, filha de Arthur Weasley, funcionário do Ministério da Magia (veja manchete 1ª página) do cativeiro providenciado pelo próprio Lord das Trevas. Hogsmeade está emigrando, assim como outras vilas. Os aurores do Ministério da Magia são impotentes contra os comensais...".

Deus do céu! – Hermione balbuciou, alarmada.

É. Com tantos problemas a resolver, o idiota do Fudge ainda perde tempo com o seu julgamento. Quando é que aquele velho babaca vai se dar conta de que nós estamos todos no mesmo lado e que devemos combater os inimigos não os amigos. Qual é a da obsessão por você? Se eu estou viva, por que ele insiste em querer prender você?

Eu não sei, Gina... eu não sei...

Hermione tentou tomar alguma coisa da sopa, mas estava difícil: não estava com fome. Seus pensamentos divagaram. Agora ela sabia como Harry se sentia ao ser o centro das atenções. Antes tudo concentrava-se em Harry e ela era apenas uma amiga que lhe dava o apoio necessário, mas agora, parecia que, tanto Voldemort, quanto Fudge e o resto do mundo mágico parecia focar suas atenções nela. Ela não entendia. Era a amiga de Harry, mas não era importante quanto eles imaginavam que ela fosse. Nem mesmo Harry lhe dera tanta importância assim.

Hermione...? – Gina tirou-a da divagação.

Sim.

Eu... er...bom... eu não queria, mas... eu escutei a conversa entre você e Harry hoje de manhã e escutei quando ele falou da profecia... é por isso que você está chateada com ele? Por que ele não confiou em contar para você a profecia?

Hermione não queria falar sobre aquilo agora, a ferida em seu coração ainda estava aberta e doída, mas achou que a amiga queria ajudar, fazendo-a desabafar. Hermione sempre guardou seus segredos para si. Fora ela, Harry era a pessoa que mais a conhecia. No entanto, agora que não tinha Harry, talvez fosse bom abrir-se para alguém mais. Não poderia contar toda a verdade, pois Gina não compreenderia, mas poderia auspiciar Gina a respeito de algumas coisas.

Sim, Gina, mas não só por isso. Sabe, quando eu achei que havia matado você, Harry parecia ter ficado do meu lado. Parecia querer acreditar em mim, mas depois ele abruptamente mudou de opinião e me acusou publicamente em meu julgamento. O depoimento dele, meu melhor amigo - sabido de todos -, implicou na minha condenação. Eu fiquei apenas um mês naquele lugar horrível, mas foi o suficiente por uma vida inteira. Por mais que eu tente compreendê-lo, eu não consigo ver Harry da mesma forma que antes. Acho que tudo isto abalou a nossa amizade. Saber que Harry escondeu de mim algo tão importante quanto a profecia realmente me magoa. Eu sei que Harry não confidencia tudo a Rony, até mesmo para protegê-lo e por que Rony não entende certas coisas, mas eu e Harry sempre tivemos uma sincronia maravilhosa, chegando até a pensarmos as mesmas coisas sem precisarmos falar... – Hermione abaixou a cabeça – pelo menos era assim...

Acho que ele fez isto tentando protegê-la, para que você não ficasse mais preocupada com a profecia. Ele sabe que você ficaria abalada ao saber que o fim de Harry terminaria como sendo o assassino ou a vítima de Voldemort.

Talvez... talvez. Eu acho que... eu devo ser mais tolerante e perdoá-lo. Eu preciso tanto dele, mas...

Você o ama, não? – Gina perguntou com um tom forçadamente calmo.

Hermione levantou o rosto para Gina, queria evitar, mas sentia seu rosto enrubescendo.

Você deve me prometer que não irá contar isto, nem a Harry, nem a Rony, nem a ninguém, Gina.

Mas, por que? Se você o ama, você deve procurá-lo e dizer. Eu sempre soube que vocês dois...

Você não entende! – interrompeu, Hermione, irritada - A nossa amizade já esta abalada demais sem envolver outros sentimentos. E Harry precisa de mim. E eu preciso estar ao lado dele como a sua melhor amiga. Se Harry souber que eu... que eu o amo... ele pode... como posso explicar? Ele não pode se preocupar comigo, Gina e se souber que eu o amo ele pode ter outras preocupações que não as que ele deve ter. Ele deve concentrar-se na guerra que se levanta a nossa frente e não se envolver com nada mais. A concentração de Harry e a minha disposição ao seu lado como uma aliada forte e fiel é a coisa mais importante no momento, se quisermos vencer...

Mais o amor fortalece, Hermione...

Quando é recíproco, sim... mas este não é o caso. E não quero perturbá-lo com meus sentimentos.

Ele já parece estar bem preocupado, principalmente depois do que você disse a ele.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. Gina tinha razão. Hermione tinha bem claro em sua mente o seu papel. No entanto, quando ficava cara-a-cara com Harry, tudo parecia anuviado. Ela trocava duras palavras com a pessoa a qual deveria oferecer fortaleza. Ela estava errada! O que sentia não importava. Quando tudo acabasse, aí então, Hermione poderia dizer a Harry tudo o que ele merecia ouvir, mas enquanto isto não acontecesse, deveria ficar calada e ajudar. A segurança de todo o mundo bruxo dependia disso!

Hermione observou a paisagem durante toda a tarde e quando a noite finalmente chegou a lua despontou orgulhosa num céu vazio de estrelas.

Hermione deveria estar feliz com as atuais circunstancias. Ela estava a salvo, Gina estava salvo, mas mesmo assim, havia uma coisa que a perturbava por demais. Não queria pensar em Draco. Doía pensar que talvez ele não estivesse bem como as coisas sugeriam. E doía pensar em Harry e na briga que tiveram. Não podia negar que havia uma mágoa muito forte de ambas as partes. Da parte dela, Hermione sabia que estava magoada por Harry não ter acreditado nela e tê-la acusado. E da parte de Harry, Hermione imaginava que seria porque ela fizera uma amizade, mesmo conturbada, com um de seus inimigos.

Quando deu-se por conta, tudo estava na penumbra e Gina dormia profundamente. Hermione não conseguia dormir, por isso decidiu levantar-se. Se saísse de mansinho, Madame Pomfrey nem perceberia.

Quando Hermione alcançou o corredor, não soube exatamente aonde ir, mas queria ir a algum lugar que pudesse ver a paisagem, agora, completamente coberta pela neve que caíra o dia inteiro e decidiu ir para fora.

Hermione cruzou o saguão de entrada e continuou em direção ao lago, agora congelado. Estava muito frio. Ela arrependeu-se de não ter trazido consigo seu cobertor, mas a paisagem compensava a sensação. E afinal de contas, precisava tanto ficar sozinha num lugar como aquele que podia enfrentar qualquer coisa: frio não era tão problemático assim. Não demorou muito para que escutasse um som vindo atrás de si: Hermione virou-se assustada.

Harry! É você? Que susto! Achei que fosse outra coisa! – Hermione disse ao divisar a figura sombria que se aproximava. Tudo o que ela menos queria era falar com Harry naquele momento, mas parecia que ele aproximava-se cada vez mais.

Não conseguiu dormir? – Harry perguntou ao alcançar o lado de Hermione para admirar o lago congelado.

Não. – Hermione respondeu sem jeito, esfregando as mãos, agora geladas. – Mas acho que vou para dentro.

Hermione fez menção de voltar para o castelo, mas foi impedida por Harry que segurou o seu braço.

Espere, precisamos conversar.

Hoje não, Harry...

Hoje sim... agora.

Não, Harry – Hermione tentou desvencilhar-se de Harry, mas este a enlaçou pela cintura e a impediu de se mover. Ele estava tão perto que Hermione podia sentir o calor que a pele dele emanava. – Eu não quero falar com você, agora... Harry... amanhã... por favor. – Hermione suplicava, mas Harry não lhe dava importância.

Aconteceu algo entre você e Malfoy, Hermione? Algo que a deixou assim perturbada?

Hermione não conseguiu controlar a vergonha e enrubesceu. Como Harry poderia intrometer-se assim em sua intimidade? Como ele poderia imaginar que havia acontecido algo entre Malfoy e ela se ela não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais do que ele?

É claro que não! – Hermione respondeu indignada. – Eu já lhe respondi o que sinto por Malfoy. Eu sou apaixonada por ele, mas não me entreguei assim, Harry. Eu não me entreguei, não porque ele não tentou, mas por que eu não poderia ficar com ele amando você como eu amo. – Hermione tapou a boca com as mãos sem acreditar no que ela havia revelado. Como fora tão tola! Harry agora riria dela...

Mas Harry não riu. Ele puxou Hermione para mais perto de modo que ela mal pudesse respirar sem sentir os braços de Harry a sua volta.

Agora você é minha prisioneira, minha adorável prisioneira. Eu a manterei cativa para o resto da minha vida, Hermione. Para o resto da minha vida...

Então aconteceu! Harry abaixou-se e beijou os seu lábios. Hermione sentiu uma estranha sensação percorrer seu corpo inteiro. Ela já fora beijada antes, por Krum e por Malfoy, mas nada, nada se comparava ao beijo de Harry, tão terno, tão doce, tão suave que Hermione se sentiu embriagada. Suas pernas se enfraqueceram, de modo que iria cair se Harry não a sustentasse.

Desculpe, querida... eu não queria cansá-la. – Harry disse, ao ver que Hermione estava fraca – você está doente e eu exigindo de você... como sou egoísta!

Hermione deixou-se apanhar por Harry que a segurou delicadamente. Ele sentou-se sobre uma arvore, mas manteve Hermione aninhada em seu peito, de modo que não sentisse frio, apesar da neve, que mesmo dando uma trégua, não parava de cair.

Você está bem? – Harry perguntou, preocupado, ao ver que as pequenas mãos de Hermione tremiam – Quem que eu a leve para dentro?

Não, eu... estou bem... – Hermione conseguiu responder apesar de sentir falta de ar. Ela não se sentia tão bem assim, mas queria muito ficar na presença de Harry, agora que ele parecia querer isto também.

Hermione... eu falei com Dumbledore. A professora Minerva está preparada para fugir para a França com você. Você já conhece a França não.

Claro que sim, Harry. Mas não vou fugir. Eu quero ficar aqui. Eu vou ficar aqui e enfrentar o que tiver de enfrentar.

Não é só o seu julgamento que me preocupa, Mione. Você sabe que o pior só está começando. Voldemort está começando a guerra e não quero você por perto quando finalmente as coisas ficarem piores.

Não, Harry não. Eu preciso estar aqui. – Hermione disse levantando a cabeça para olhar Harry nos olhos. Os olhos de Harry tinham um brilho intenso, mas ela não conseguiu decifrar o que isto queria dizer. – Eu nasci para ficar ao seu lado e lutar com você Harry, assim como você nasceu para enfrentar Voldemort. Eu não preciso de nenhuma profecia para me dizer isto, porque eu sinto que este é o meu papel.

Hermione. Eu sempre achei que aconteceria desta forma, mas estou preocupado demais com você. E não vou conseguir lutar preocupado com você.

Harry... você está enganado. Você precisa de mim...

Eu preciso mesmo de você, Hermione. Eu preciso pensar que você está viva e bem. Isto me dará forças. Prometa-me, Mione.

Harry eu não...

Harry a impediu de completar a frase, colando os lábios nos dela. Era um beijo apaixonado e terno ao mesmo tempo. Hermione não conseguia resistir a sensação de se entregar completamente. Ela o amava... era o que importa.

Prometa-me, Hermione, prometa-me que vai fugir com Minerva... – Harry disse entre os delicados beijos que dava por todo rosto aveludado de Mione.

Eu... eu... prometo... Harry... eu... prometo... eu... amo... você... sempre... amei... Harry... eu amo...você...

Harry não disse mais nada, apenas a beijou novamente de uma forma ainda mais intensa do que antes, exigindo a completa renuncia da garota que mantinha cativa em seus braços. E Hermione, num gesto de ternura, entregou-se às carícias de Harry tendo somente a lua como testemunha.

Harry e Hermione retornavam ao castelo. Estavam quase no saguão de entrada, quando Rony surgiu desatado, descendo as escadas de pedra.

Ah! Aí está você. Harry, já estou meia hora te procurando. Dumbledore quer falar com você.

Comigo? – Harry perguntou.

É... só com você. – Rony disse, olhando suspeito para Hermione.

Ta! Depois eu vou. Vou levar Hermione primeiro a ala hospitalar.

Não, Harry. – Hermione respondeu imediatamente – Se Dumbledore quer falar com você deve ser urgente. Eu vou sozinha. Eu sei o caminho sabia?

Hermione, você mal consegue caminhar sozinha... – Harry disse, aproximando-se e segurando Hermione pela cintura.

­- Claro que consigo. Vá, Harry. Pode ser importante!

Harry puxou Hermione para mais perto de si e enrolou um dos cachos de seus cabelos, agora cobertos pela neve, entre os dedos.

A sua promessa ainda está de pé, não é?

Claro, Harry. O que prometi, eu vou cumprir.

Está bem. Boa noite, então!

Harry deu-lhe um beijo suave em seu rosto. E depois afastou-se dela, subindo os degraus do saguão de entrada com Rony.

Quando Hermione finalmente ficou à sos, um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. Harry Potter a havia beijado. Os dois finalmente ficaram juntos. Hermione não conseguia se conter de tão feliz!

Subitamente, a fome atacou o seu corpo depois de tanto tempo sem conseguir comer.

Acho que dá tempo de comer algo antes de voltar para a enfermaria! – Hermione disse para si mesma. É claro que não havia nada a esta hora no salão principal, mas sempre se poderia ir à cozinha, já que ela sabia a passagem secreta para o aposento. Os elfos domésticos que trabalhavam lá não gostavam muito dela, isto era verdade, mas se ela pedisse com cuidado apenas algo para comer, eles, em sua boa essência, não lhe negariam.

Quando Hermione finalmente chegou ao corredor que continha a passagem secreta, sentiu falta de sua varinha, uma vez que estava muito escuro. Mas não demorou muito para encontrar o quadro das pêras risonhas. Hermione fez-lhes cócegas e a porta se abriu para a cozinha em igual penumbra, não fosse por uma luz que bruxuleava a distância.

Havia algumas pessoas ali. Hermione aproximou-se ao ver que se tratavam de Dumbledore, Rony e Harry, mas parou de chofre quando escutou pronunciarem seu nome.

HERMIONE NÃO PODE SABER! – Harry falava alteradamente. Dumbledore parecia muito apreensivo.

Harry! Depois do incidente do ano passado em que seu padrinho morreu, achei que aprenderia, à duras penas, que a mentira só leva à desgraça. Esta na hora de contar a verdade a Hermione.

"Que verdade?", Hermione pensou, aproximando-se um pouco mais, tomando o cuidado para não ser iluminada pela luz da varinha de Dumbledore.

Se eu contar a verdade eu vou perdê-la. E desta vez para sempre. Se Hermione souber que eu sabia que ela estava sendo legitimentada desde o inicio, ela nunca me perdoará. Eu a acusei, professor.

Harry, eu só concordei com seu plano insano, pois parecia a coisa certa a se fazer. Mas é bem óbvio que o seu plano não deu certo. E que Voldemort continua obsecado com Hermione.

"Então, Harry sabia?", Hermione perguntou-se. Malfoy falara alguma coisa assim enquanto estava na prisão. Malfoy falara que a idéia de a acusar no julgamento era para fazer Voldemort pensar que Harry estava bravo com ela, e assim pensar que ela não era importante. Hermione custou a acreditar, pois sabia, ou pensava que sabia, que Harry jamais faria um ato como aquele. Sabendo o quanto Sirius sofrera em Azkaban, Harry não podia ter sido capaz de arquitetar um plano tão ardiloso quanto aquele. Harry não seria capaz de faze-la sofrer como sofrera, seria?

Se Hermione souber que eu a mandei para Azkaban meticulosamente ela nunca mais irá me perdoar...

PODE ESTAR CERTO DISSO!

Harry escutou uma voz e virou para onde ela vinha. Aos poucos, o rosto de Hermione foi aparecendo na escuridão.

EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR... ESTE TEMPO TODO VOCÊS SABIAM DA VERDADE E ME FIZERAM PENSAR QUE EU HAVIA ASSASSINADO GINA. CONDENARAM-ME A AZKABAN FRIAMENTE... COMO PUDERAM... VOCÊS ERAM MEUS AMIGOS... MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS... OS HOMENS DA MINHA VIDA... VOCÊ E RONY, HARRY!

Hermione, você é uma jovem sensata... tenho certeza que se conversarmos... chegaremos a boa...

CALE A BOCA O SENHOR TAMBÉM. EU JAMAIS PODIA ESPERAR ALGO ASSIM DE ALVO DUMBLEDORE... VÃO PRO INFERNO... TODOS VOCÊS.

Hermione virou-se para correr, mas Harry a impediu antes disse, agarrando-a com os dois braços de modo que ela não pudesse se mover.

Hermione, acalme-se. Escute antes o que eu tenho a dizer... eu fiz tudo o que fiz para protegê-la. Eu tive que arriscar, Hermione. Eu tive que fazer isto para Voldemort achar que você não tinha importância para mim. Era a única maneira de livrar você das garras dele. Eu preferiria ver você me odiando pelo resto da sua vida a ver você morta...

E quem disse que eu não morri, Harry. Quando eu pensei ter matado Gina, quando fui condenada a Azkaban, ao ver que Rony não acreditava em mim... ao ver VOCÊ me acusando... – Hermione tentava desesperadamente desvencilhar-se dos braços de Harry. – Me larga... me deixa...

Eu não posso deixa-la ir... ou a perderei para sempre, Hermione. Você é importante para mim, sempre foi.

Sou mesmo, Harry? – Hermione parou de se mover e virou o rosto para Harry - Então me diga: o que aconteceu entre nós agora pouco, foi por que você me ama de verdade, ou foi somente para me convencer a fugir?

Harry não respondeu, mas seu silencio representou mais de mil palavras.

Uma coisa se quebrou dentro de Hermione. Uma tristeza desabou sobre ela como se tivesse sido atingida por uma chuva torrente. Seus lábios começaram a tremer, enquanto olhava para os olhos de Harry. Ela via aquele brilho intenso novamente em seu olhar e agora sabia que não era paixão.

Acabara... tudo acabara. A amizade, o amor, a paixão. Tudo fora varrido do coração de Hermione somente com o olhar frio de Harry. Ele a seduzira cinicamente. Ele fingira um amor que nunca sentira. E ela, como uma perfeita idiota, deixou-se envolver pelas palavras, pelos beijos e abraços. Era tudo mentira... uma grande mentira...a mentira que a machucava mais do que qualquer tortura, mas do que qualquer coisa.

Eu já entendi, Harry. Agora pode me deixar ir. Eu vou cumprir minha promessa – Ela disse tentando parecer intacta.

Harry a soltou.

Hermione correu para longe, não parando nem por um momento para olhar para trás, e seguiu pelos corredores até encontrar a ala hospitalar e se jogar sobre a sua cama. Hermione não chorou, não conseguia chorar por mais que tentasse, apenas ficou ali, na escuridão a pensar que a felicidade esvaíra-se por completo de sua vida.

A dor no seu peito era tão forte que mal conseguia respirar.

Harry... Harry... – ela conseguiu pronunciar, fazendo força para respirar, antes que perdesse os sentidos, inundada pelo desespero que queimava sua alma.

Harry sentou-se. Não se sentia muito bem. O seu coração palpitava e sabia muito bem o que era tudo aquilo.

Por que não disse a verdade? – Rony perguntou, olhando abismado para o amigo. – Por que não disse que a amava?

Por que se eu dissesse que a amava, Hermione não cumpriria a promessa. Eu a perdi, Rony, eu a perdi para sempre... mas ela ficará viva! É só o que importa... é só o que importa agora...


	16. Os Segredos de Rony

Rony acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto. Curioso com um estranho barulho, ele sentou-se e olhou para a cama de Harry. Harry parecia estar tendo dificuldades para respirar.

Harry, você está bem? – Rony perguntou, levantando-se rapidamente para sentar na beirada da cama de Harry.

Não... não... – respondeu Harry fazendo força para respirar. – Tem algo... err... errado...

Quer que eu chame alguém? – Rony perguntou, desesperado. Os outros garotos agora levantavam e se reuniam ao redor da cama de Harry.

Não comigo... R-rony! C-com H-hermione! ...Ela ... ajuda... – respondeu Harry como pôde. Aquela sensação horrível de falta de ar o assaltava novamente, exatamente na noite passada, quando Hermione descobrira a verdade. Então sabia que ela é que estava com problemas não ele.

Neville, fica com Harry! – ordenou Rony, prontamente – Eu vou buscar ajuda... e vou ver como Hermione está.

Rony disparou em direção à saída, descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, tendo já um destino à mente: Dumbledore!

Correu os corredores e escadas atrás do diretor sem o encontrar até que, viu um manto púrpura sumir numa das esquinas: sabia que se tratava de Dumbledore e o seguiu. Logo descobriu-se na ala hospitalar, onde Snape, Pomfrey, Macgonagal, Dumbledore e até mesmo Gina rodeavam uma das camas.

Diretor... professor Dumbledore! Diretor! – Rony começou a gritar, afastando Madame Pomfrey para entrar no círculo. Ficou petrificado ao ver a imagem a sua frente.

Hermione não parecia mais a garota linda que era. Estava muito abatida, os lábios roxos, olheiras escuras e delirava em febre, com nítida dificuldade para respirar.

Harry... não... Harry... não... – ela dizia em delírio.

Sr. Weasley! O que faz aqui? – perguntou Snape, dando conta da presença de Rony ali.

O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Rony, sem muita paciência. – O que aconteceu com Hermione? Por que ela está assim?

Não sabemos, sr. Weasley! – Dumbledore respondeu – Hermione amanheceu assim. Creio que seja resultado da sua discussão com Harry, noite passada.

Madame Pomfrey, a senhora não vai curá-la? – Rony perguntou a senhora que olhava compadecida para sua paciente.

Já tentei de tudo, Sr. Weasley! Não sei mais o que fazer. Até mesmo as poções restauradoras do professor Snape não fazem efeito em Hermione.

O que está dizendo? Está dizendo que ela vai...

Ela está muito fraca para viajar até Londres, mesmo que através de chave de portal para ir até o Hospital St. Mungus. Eu mandei vir dois dos melhores medi-bruxos, mas não sei se Hermione irá agüentar até a chegada deles e também não sei se eles poderão fazer algo por ela.

Ela parece querer morrer... sr. Weasley! – respondeu o professor Dumbledore, com olhar melancólico no rosto já velho.

Não... não Hermione! Ela é forte! Ela jamais desejaria a própria morte!

Mesmo os mais bravos guerreiros, sr. Weasley, as vezes caem em fraqueza. Hermione perdeu tudo o que mais estimava. Eu não desejaria viver se estivesse no seu lugar...

Rony não esperou pela resposta do professor Dumbledore, apenas girou nos calcanhares e começou a correr. Correu tão depressa, mas tão depressa que quando chegou no dormitório masculino da Grifinória estava quase tão pior do que Harry.

O que... aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, vendo a expressão preocupada de Rony.

Você...precisa falar com Hermione... ela está morrendo!

Harry podia estar muito fraco, mas levantou-se de um pulo. É claro que depois ficou tonto e precisou ser amparado por Neville.

Me ajude, Neville... me ajude a chegar até a minha Mione...

Depois de meia-hora Harry chegou, juntamente com Neville e Rony que o ajudavam a andar na ala hospitalar, onde Dumbledore e os outros professores ainda olhavam estaticos para Hermione.

Harry aproximou-se e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

Meu Deus... Hermione! – Ele disse, abaixando-se para envolve-la em seus braços.

Potter, por favor. – disse Madame Pomfrey, tentando impedi-lo.

Deixe-o, Madame Pomfrey. Talvez este seja o remédio que Hermione esteja precisando... – disse o professor Dumbledore.

Hermione... por favor... não morra... eu... eu...

Harry não conseguiu falar o que precisava falar... a voz embargou-se, os olhos marejaram e ele começou a chorar copiosamente, apertando uma Hermione cada vez mais fraca contra si.

Duas horas se passaram sem que Hermione tivesse tido uma melhora. Harry ainda não conseguira parar de chorar, pois via que a vida da sua melhor amiga estava se esvaindo como areia em suas mãos e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

É tarde demais, Harry! – disse o professor Dumbledore, vencido pelo cansaço. – É tarde demais.

Minerva e Dumbledore forçaram Harry a largar Hermione.

Venha, Harry... precisamos fazer um feitiço de deslegitimentação em você... ou você morrerá com Hermione.

Não quero viver sem ela... não posso viver sem ela... como posso viver sem a minha vida? – disse Harry, lutando para não ir com Dumbledore, mas como ele estava também muito fraco não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo, principalmente quando Madame Pomfrey e Snape entraram na disputa para arrastar Harry para fora da ala hospitalar.

Calma, Harry, acalme-se – Gina dizia ajudando Harry a se acalmar acompanhando o grupo.

Logo, Rony e Hermione era os únicos habitantes do aposento.

Rony olhava para Hermione com pesar. Ela estava ainda mais abatida, agora nem tinha mais forças para puxar o ar. Ela deixava-se morrer...

Hermione... – disse Rony, sentando-se na beirada da cama de sua amiga. – Eu não posso acreditar que você vai morrer... você não pode morrer.

Rony começou a chorar também. Sentia-se culpado. Ele sabia da verdade e nunca a revelou. Ele a acusou... ele quase a matou quando viu o suposto corpo de Gina morto. Lembrava de ter tentando estrangular a melhor amiga não fosse por Harry ter impedido.

Ele era tão ou mais culpado do que Harry.

Você é minha melhor amiga. Passamos tantas coisas juntos, nós três. Logo, eu me vi apaixonado por você. Por sua esperteza, por sua inteligência, por sua sensibilidade. – Rony disse, acariciando a mão gélida e arroxeada de Hermione. – Mas eu percebi que você era apaixonada por Harry e tentei esquecer o que sentia. Eu queria vê-la ao lado de Harry. Eu imaginava que nossa amizade jamais iria acabar...

As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto sardento de Rony e caiam sobre a mão de Hermione.

Eu tenho dois segredos. Dois segredos que carrego desde o inicio deste ano e que são tão pesados que quase não posso suportá-los. O primeiro, prometi a meu pai que jamais revelaria e por isso não vou revelá-lo. Mas, o segundo, Mione, prometi a Harry e vou revelar já que Harry não conseguiu.

Rony tomou fôlego e esperava, do fundo de sua alma, que Hermione pudesse ouvi-lo.

Harry e você têm uma forte ligação. Uma espécie de Legitimentação Inconsciente, Hermione. Ele descobriu isto quando começou a sentir tudo, eu repito, tudo o que você sente. Você sabe o que isto quer dizer, Hermione? HARRY SENTIU TUDO O QUE VOCÊ SENTIU. Cada tristeza, cada desilusão, cada sofrimento. Todas as noites, enquanto você estava em Azkaban, Harry sentiu tudo e viveu tudo... porque estava lá... com você... em você... e para você, Mione. E sofreu em dobro por que sabia que era o culpado por tudo aquilo. Ele se desesperou quando descobriu que Voldemort estava atrás de você e começou a cometer um erro atrás do outro... e você está cometendo um erro agora tentando castigá-lo com a sua morte. Ele sofreu tanto quanto você, Mione. Ou mais...Então se quiser desisdir... tudo bem... mas eu sei que há mais de você do que todos imaginam, Hermione. Você é uma guerreira, Hermione. Então lute... lute até contra Harry se for preciso... mas não o abandone... não nos abandone... é só isto o que tenho para falar. Adeus... minha amiga.

Rony levantou-se e saiu da ala hospitalar sem olhar para trás... mas desejava intensamente que Hermione pudesse ser sensibilizada com a sua revelação. Rony ainda tinha uma outra revelação... mas esta... destruiria Hermione por completo. Um segredo que nem mesmo Harry sabia tal a gravidade do fato que a circundava. Mais, além dele e de seu pai, havia ainda duas pessoas que sabia o segredo fatal: o Ministro Fudge... e Voldemort...

Na cama de hospital, Hermione entreabriu os lábios para poder respirar melhor. As primeira tufadas de ar, alcançaram seus pulmãos dando-lhe nova esperança de vida... uma vida que parecia querer retornar ao seu corpo... não sabia por que... mas tinha a impressão que não era a sua hora de morrer... os raios de sol alcançaram o seu corpo e alcançavam como que exorcizando os maus sentimentos. Hermione abriu os olhos tentando ver ao redor... não havia ninguém lá, mas ela ainda tinha a impressão de ter escutado algo... uma voz incrivelmente parecida com a de Rony... algo que lembrava: "você é uma guerreira... então lute..."

Hermione? – perguntou Gina, que voltava para a ala hospitalar. – HERMIONE!

Gina correu e subiu a cama de Hermione abraçando-se a amiga.

E-estou b-bem, Gina... estou b-bem... – Hermione disse, acariciando os cabelos ruivos de Gina que chorava de alegria.

Eu vou chamar os professores... eles precisam saber... – Gina disse, levantando-se e correndo para fora novamente.

Bastou um minuto e Madame Pomfrey acompanhada por Snape e Dumbledore entrou na sala.

Então é verdade... – Dumbledore disse – você está bem, Hermione?

E-estou... – disse Hermione. Não queria falar muito com Dumbledore, ainda estava brava com ele.

Nos deu um baita susto, mocinha – disse a Madame Pomfrey, preparando-lhe mais um pouco de poção restauradora num pequeno recipiente.

E-estou bem... vou ficar bem...- Hermione disse, tentando refazer-se.

Harry precisa saber disto... – disse Dumbledore, fazendo menção em sair.

Não! Harry não precisa saber de nada! – disse Hermione, antes que Dumbledore saísse. – O senhor ajudou Harry neste complô este tempo todo. Agora irá me ajudar...

Dedico este capítulo a Cris (Maria Cristina Oliveira), autora da fic "O silêncio de Hermione".

Obrigada pelo material que me cedeu e pelas idéias que me deu para escrever este cap.

Um abraço a todos.


	17. O ataque dos Dementadores

O ATAQUE DOS DEMENTADORES

Harry acordou muitas horas depois na sua cama, na torre da grifinória. No início, bem quando abriu os olhos, sentiu-se feliz por saber que Hermione e Gina estavam bem, mas depois, tentando recordar-se das últimas horas, um terrível peso sobreveio a sua consciência. Lembrou-se que Hermione estava muito mal na ala hospital de onde ele fora retirado ás forças por Dumbledore. Além de ter sido afastado rudemente de Mione, ele também fora deslegitimentado e estuporado quando tentou engasgar a professora Minerva após ter sua ligação mística com Hermione cortada. E isto era o pior, pois sem aquela ligação, ele nem sabia se ela ainda estava viva ou não.

Seu coração teimava em sustentar esperanças em ver sua amiga bem, mas sua consciência, mordaz e cruel, sabia que ela deveria estar morta a estas horas. Harry nunca mais veria os olhos inquiridores, nem sua expressão sagaz quando constatava algo, nem seus lábios doces e ternos. E pensar que um dia a tivera nos braços e a beijara e tocara em sua pele sedosa e perfumada. Não, era insuportável pensar que durante todo o tempo fora cruel com a garota que amava! E ele sempre a amara! De um jeito diferente no início: ela era a sua melhor amiga, alguém que ele podia contar mais do que a qualquer pessoa e era sua companheira, confidente, amiga, irmã. Ele nunca a imaginara como a sua garota, não como ele imaginava Cho. Agora ele sabia a diferença. Ele era apaixonado por Cho. Ela o encantou com sua beleza, mas amor, o amor verdadeiro, aquele que une duas almas em uma só e completa aquela falta que o ser humano carrega durante uma vida inteira, isto ele encontrara em Hermione. E ele a amava de verdade! ELA ERA SEU VERADEIRO AMOR. O amor que chegou de mansinho e que de repente virou um vendaval que varreu de sua mente seus piores problemas e trouxe problemas imensuráveis. Este tufão o cegara! O fizera cometer tantos erros! Ele ficara obsecado em protegê-la, quando a melhor proteção que poderia oferecer a Hermione era seu amor. Como fora tolo! E sua tolice cobrava agora um alto preço.

Harry! - a voz suave de Rony tirou Harry de seus pesarosos devaneios. O amigo tinha o rosto inchado, especialmente sob os cílios e os olhos estavam completamente vermelhos. Era óbvio que Rony estivera chorando.

Fale, Rony! – Harry falou, esperando pela má notícia, mas o amigo não respondeu. As lágrimas corriam de seus olhos. Harry sentou-se na cama, preocupado. Não estava preparado para consolar Rony enquanto ele mesmo precisava desesperadamente de consolo, mas o amigo estava chorando copiosamente e descontroladamente. – O que é Rony, ela já...

Então o rosto do amigo abriu-se num sorriso nervoso, porém, sincero.

Você não vai acreditar, Harry...

O QUE? – Harry perguntou, já nervoso e apreensivo. Rony não respondeu, mas seu sorriso se tornou ainda mais largo e pretensioso. – O que é Rony? Fala!

Ela reagiu... Hermione reagiu... Madame Pomfrey disse-me que ela sobreviverá... está muito fraca e debilitada, mas sobreviverá...

Harry também abriu um sorriso. Levantou-se e abraçou-se a Rony.

Ela está viva!

A sensação de alivio tomava conta do corpo de Harry, até agora tenso e apreensivo. Mas foi uma sensação que durou pouco, pois instantes depois Gina entrou no dormitório, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

O trio não existe mais! Foi o que Hermione disse.

A frase proferida por Gina afetou Harry e Rony mais do que eles esperavam. Rony apoiado no pilar do seu dossel mal conseguia acreditar no que ouvira e Harry, sentado ao lado de Gina, segurou a mão da amiga ruiva para ter certeza da sua sinceridade.

Ela disse isso mesmo, Gina?

É Harry. Hermione disse que não quer mais ver você e que você morreu para ela. E disse que a amizade que havia entre vocês três também acabou, porque amizade não se constrói com mentiras e tramóias. Ela pediu a Dumbledore para impedi-lo de vê-la, Harry, isto quer dizer que você não poderá visitá-la na enfermaria.

Eu queria tanto vê-la... queria tanto explicar as coisas.

Hermione já entendeu as coisas sem você precisar explicar, Harry – Gina respondeu, recolhendo a mão que o amigo segurava. Harry sabia que Gina estava do lado de Hermione, e, depois de tudo o que fizera, sabia que merecia aquele desprezo.

E ela... não vai fugir? – Harry perguntou curioso.

Isto eu não sei! – Gina respondeu, rispidamente. – Acho que agora é melhor você ficar longe dela, Harry. Você já fez mal a ela suficientemente por uma vida inteira.

Harry abaixou a cabeça.

Eu não vou desistir dela. Eu vou lutar por Hermione, com todas as forças que eu tiver ...

Eu também! – Rony disse, de repente, fazendo Harry levantar a cabeça – vou lutar pela amizade que perdi. Juro que vou!

O dia do julgamento chegou se arrastando na opinião de Harry que via os dias passarem sem alegria e sem razão de viver. Queria, desesperadamente, ver sua Mione, mas Dumbledore fora rígido na ordem de não deixar que ele a visse. Ele se sentia animado em pensar que Hermione poderia ter fugido uma vez que não vira a professora Macgonagal o dia inteiro e para quem perguntava não sabia seu paradeiro.

Harry não comeu nada o dia inteiro e se preparou logo para o julgamento que seria realizado naquela tarde por volta das quatro.

Rony, Gina e Harry acompanharam Dumbledore, que se manteve em silêncio a viagem toda de metro até Londres, para o julgamento de Hermione.

Fudge não os recepcionou com toda a alegria do mundo, mas parecia estar bastante satisfeito o que deixava Harry apreensivo. Logo depois que chegaram, outras pessoas entraram para assistir o julgamento naquela sala oval onde Hermione fora julgada antes.

A cada minuto que passava, Harry ficava mais nervoso, e quando Fudge finalmente chamou por Hermione, ele suspendeu a respiração.

HERMIONE JANE GRANGER... ONDE ESTÁ HERMIONE JANE GRANGER...- Fudge começou a gritar furioso, projetando saliva para todos os lados. – DUMBLEDORE... POSSO SABER ONDE ESTÁ A RÉ?

Estou aqui, Ministro! – respondeu a vozinha fraca e titubeante de uma Hermione ainda pálida e debilitada apoiada na porta.

AH! PENSEI QUE... BOM... ENTRE, MOCINHA E SENTE-SE NA CADEIRA.

Harry suspirou decepcionado. Hermione deveria ter fugido. Ele sabia que o Ministro estava querendo a cabeça de Mione. O melhor era ter fugido. Porque Hermione teimou em contrariá-lo?

O julgamento começou ameno, mas logo se tornou deveras agressivo, principalmente por parte da promotoria que tentava induzir que Hermione, já julgada culpada de uma assassinato, mesmo que de um comensal da morte, havia também proferido uma maldição imperdoável com sua varinha (que foi usada como evidência)e que poderia ter resultado na morte de Draco Malfoy, um brilhante estudante da Sonserina, inimigo sabido de Hermione e que teria desaparecido desde aquele dia.

Eu não matei, Draco. Draco e eu nos tornamos bons amigos – Hermione disse, tentando defender-se. – No julgamento dos trouxas uma pessoa não pode ser julgada por assassinato quando não há corpo, e até onde eu sei, o corpo de Draco não foi encontrado, se é que ele está morto.

Hermione levou a mão até o peito e franziu o cenho, como se tivesse dificuldades para respirar. Harry percebeu que Hermione não estava passando muito bem.

UMA ASSASSINA CRUEL E FRIA...

Fudge ofendia Hermione de todas as maneiras que podia, sempre tentando colocá-la como a pior pessoa na face da terra. Hermione agora parecia ainda mais pálida do que estava e sua mão começava a tremer.

Ela estava mal e Harry queria poder fazer alguma coisa.

QUEM ASSASSINOU UMA PESSOA ANTERIORMENTE VOLTARÁ A COMETER OS MESMOS CRIMES...

Hermione suava frio e seus lábios tremiam. E fechava e abria constantemente seus olhos como se tentanto ver melhor..

LUDIBRIOU HARRY POTTER COMO UMA FALSA AMIZADE!

Não, isto não é verdade! – Harry gritou, sem poder controlar-se mais. Mas era tarde. Hermione escorregou da cadeira e desmaiou, evitando de cair no chão completamente por que ficara presa pelas algemas numa cena cruel para Harry que pulou por cima de todas as cadeiras para alcançar Hermione.

Mione? – ele disse, passando o braço em sua cintura a fim de recoloca-la melhor. As algemas estavam num ângulo terrível quase esmagando o fino e frágil pulso de Hermione. – Mione, você está bem? Fala comigo!

Dois aurores enormes, que Harry não conhecia, empurraram Harry para o lado e arrancaram Hermione da cadeira, carregando-a nos braços para outro aposento.

Hermione... – Harry tentou segui-los, mas foi impedido por outros dois aurores. – Eu preciso vê-la... por favor... me deixem vê-la. – Harry fez esforço para passar entre os dois aurores, mas foi acalmado por Dumbledore.

Depois de um tempo Hermione retornou ao julgamento. Ela estava ainda muito pálida e abatida, mas fez questão em continuar a cerimônia.

Quando os ataques de Fudge continuaram, Harry imaginou que Hermione fosse passar mal, novamente, mas ela parecia estar aguentando bravamente. Como ele admirava! Como Hermione era frágil e doce e ao mesmo tempo forte e lutadora. Mas a maior luta de todas ainda estava por vir.

Levantem o braço quem vota pela condenação. Agora, levantem o braço quem vota pela absolvição.

Nem Harry, nem Hermione precisaram contar as mãos levantadas para saberem o resultado.

HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, eu, como ministro da Magia, com o poder investido a mim, a condeno à DOIS ANOS DE PRISÃO, A SEREM CUMPRIDOS NA PENITENCIARIA DE AZKABAN.

NÃO! ISTO NÃO... HERMIONE É INOCENTE... MINHA MIONE É INOCENTE... EU SOU O CULPADO POR TUDO ISTO! – Harry começou a gritar desesperado, tentando chegar até Hermione. Mas, diferentemente do que imaginou, Hermione mantinha uma calma forçada e bizarra. Estava tranquila, como tivesse sido sedada.

HERMIONE... DIZ PARA ELES... DIGA QUE FUI EU... HERMIONE... POR FAVOR... VOCÊ NÃO PODE SER CONDENADA... VOCÊ NÃO VAI AGUENTAR... NÃO DE NOVO!

Harry foi agarrado pelos dois aurores que o seguraram anteriormente, de modo que, mesmo arrastando os dois, com uma força descomunal que Harry tirava do fundo de seu ser ele ainda não conseguia alcançar Hermione, mas sua mão estava muito perto. Harry queria, desejava muito, que Hermione estendesse a mão. Se isto acontecesse, ele a puxaria para si e a abraçaria e ninguém, jamais conseguiria separá-los novamente. Mas Hermione ficou ali parada, fria e pensativa como se não tivesse ganhado uma nota tão boa assim em poções e nada mais. A seriedade da situação parecia simplesmente fora de seu entendimento.

Harry berrou, gritou, agrediu, chutou, soqueou... mas nada adiantou. Logo outros aurores surgiram para levar Hermione, ainda muito tonta e fraca.

Cornelius, você não pode levar Hermione neste estado para Azkaban – interveio o diretor Dumbledore. – Ela não vai agüentar! Está muito fraca...

Nem mesmo as argumentações de Dumbledore serviram para destituir Fudge de sua decisão. O alvoroço foi se aquietando quando Dumbledore, Harry e Rony viram-se incapazes de reverter aquela situação.

Eu não posso acreditar que Cornelius tenha tomado tal atitude. – Dumbledore comentou ao retornarem para Hogwarts. – Ele sabe que Hermione está fraca demais. E é claro que conduziu o veredicto.

Eu não quero nem saber se o veredicto foi ou não justo. Eu vou tirar Hermione de lá. E quem quiser me impedir vai conhecer a minha fúria. – disse Harry apertando com força a varinha na mão.

Harry – Rony começou a falar com cuidado, ao ver que o amigo estava descontrolado – É melhor termos calma... estas coisas não dão certo. Basta ver o que aconteceu com Sirius. Se você tentar tirar Mione de Azkaban, ela poderá ser ferida ou algo pior acontecer...

Harry tem razão, Rony, por mais que eu ache que decisões tomadas na impulsividade não sejam as melhores coisas. Eu não confio nada nos dementadores e, agora que Tom está aumentando os ataques cada vez mais, acho que ele pode tentar algo em Azkaban.

Mas, os dementadores trabalham para o governo. – Rony argumentou.

É ilusão pensar que o Ministério controla os dementadores, Rony – respondeu o diretor -. Nunca ninguém os controlou e eles têm sua forma maléfica. Se Tom os convidarem para ficarem ao seu lado, eu tenho certeza qual será a resposta.

É... é o que eu acho também. Principalmente depois de Duda e eu termos sidos atacados a mando de Umbridge no ano passado. E apesar disso, Fudge estava muito obsecado em condenar Hermione, e acho que eu confio mais nos dementadores do que em Fudge.

Não... Harry... isto não. – Dumbledore advertiu – Fudge não seria capaz de ferir uma garota de forma tal vil.

Veremos, então...

Como pensa em chegar em Azkaban? – Rony perguntou a Harry – Porque eu quero ir junto. Vamos com nossas vassouras?

Não! – Harry respondeu, certo do que fazer – Não conseguiremos achar Azkaban, pois nunca fomos até lá. Iremos de Testrálios, pois eles conhecem qualquer localização. Será perigoso, Rony. Tem certeza de que quer ir comigo?

Claro que sim – respondeu o amigo – Eu lhe disse que quero reconquistar a amizade de Hermione. E posso morrer tentando, mas vou fazer de tudo para ajudá-la. Mas será muito desagradável montar naquela coisa novamente.

Harry sabia que o amigo odiara viajar de Testrálio, pois não via o bicho e era difícil voar sem ver qualquer coisa sob seu corpo, ele imaginava. Mas Rony tinha uma expressão de confiança. Ele faria qualquer coisa para salvar Hermione.

Harry tremia sob o lombo do Testrálio mais horroroso que já vira. O ar fustigava seu rosto deixando-o arrepiado de frio. Rony não estava muito melhor no Testrálio ao lado: ele segurava firmemente na crina do cavalo e não se atrevia a abrir os olhos.

Logo Harry viu que chegaram a um lugar muito isolado. Era como uma ilha, só que não havia qualquer plantação ao redor, apenas uns poucos pinheiros congelados. Mesmo o mar, que deveria se chocar contra as pedras costeiras, mantinha-se parado, congelado em largos icebergs. Era um lugar horrível. Era um castelo, mas diferentemente de Hogwarts, em estilo romântico, Azkaban era em estilo gótico, com apenas uma torre que se pronunciava no céu como uma arma de espinhos pontiagudos querendo atingir as nuvens já escuras e carregadas.

Harry desceu com o Testrálios pousando próximo a uma entrada para o castelo. Rony também desceu próximo a ele, completamente branco e aborrecido.

E aí, vamos? – Harry começou a se aproximar da entrada, a varinha em punho no caso de acontecer algo. Ele estava preparado para qualquer coisa... mas o que viu, deixou-o perplexo.

Ao aproximar cada vez mais da entrada do castelo, Harry e Rony começaram a escutar gritos horríveis. Harry imaginou se seria sempre assim, mas depois, viu que algumas pessoas corriam para fora do castelo, mas antes que chegassem a algum lugar, os dementadores os interceptavam e os beijavam, sugando-lhes as almas.

Harry e Rony instintivamente se abaixaram.

Deus do céu! O que está acontecendo?

Eu não sei, mas não podemos ficar parados.

Harry correu em direção aquelas pessoas que estavam sendo sugadas pelos dementadores.

Expecto Patronum! – Harry gritou. Um cervo prateado, forte e denso, projetou-se de sua varinha e atacou os dementadores.

Era tarde demais. As pessoas que Harry vira correndo dos dementadores estava todas mortas. O cervo entrou no castelo, galopando velozmente.

Harry correu atrás dele. O que viu o deixou chocado: por onde passava, ele encontrava corpos de pessoas sugadas. Os dementadores fugiam de seu patrono. O alvoroço era geral.

Harry teve que conjuram mais dois patronos enquanto estava dentro do castelo. Corria os apertados corredores, lotados de celas (enxovalhadas de cadáveres) gritando por Hermione que não dava sinal de vida.

Deus, por favor, ela precisa estar viva! – Harry rezou - HERMIONE! MIONE! ESTOU AQUI, MIONE.

Mas Hermione não respondia.

Rony entrou mais tarde na prisão, quando a maioria dos dementadores já havia fugido do castelo. Rony encontrou Harry parecendo desnorteado num dos corredores.

O que ta acontecendo? – Rony perguntou.

Eu não sei! Foi um ataque! Eu sabia que isto iria acontecer, mas não encontrei Hermione. Já olhei em todas as celas, não há sinal dela.

Talvez ela tenha conseguido fugir, Harry! Ela sabe conjurar o feitiço do patrono.

E como ela ia fazer isto sem varinha, Rony! – Harry berrou. Rony viu que não era possível.

Ela está bem, Harry. Tenho certeza que está.

Eu não sei. Se ainda tivesse ligado a ela eu saberia seus sentimentos e poderia encontrá-la, mas agora... Deus do céu... minha Mione... onde está? HERMIONEEEEE! ... por favor... apareça...

Rony saiu do lado de Harry, deixando-o a sós num dos corredores. Ele apoiou-se na parede e ficou agachado tentando ordenar os pensamentos. "Se tivesse sido mais rápido. Se fosse forte o suficiente para lutar contra Fudge no julgamento...".

Uma coisa brilhante chamou a atenção de Harry. Dois olhos amarelos e cintilantes o encaravam no final do corredor.

Quem está aí? – Harry perguntou, ficando de pé. – Quem está aí? Fale ou eu juro que atacarei. – disse Harry sacando a arma e apontando para o que quer que o encarava.

Então se movimentou e apareceu sob uma resga de luz que entrava sob uma das grades: era uma pantera, gigante e elegante que caminhava sob quatro patas, servidas de pontiagudas garras.

A pantera começou a se transformar, primeiro o pelo, negro e brilhante começou a se escassear, depois as patas se alongaram e se transformaram em braços e pernas bem torneados, a pele alva aparecendo entre o contraste do pelo negro que sumia. Bastou poucos segundos para que uma garota surgisse no lugar do animal.

Hermione!

Harry fez menção de se aproximar e abraçá-la, mas Hermine o impediu, colocando as suas mãos sob o peito de Harry.

Fique longe de mim!

Hermione... por favor... eu...

Já lhe disse: fique longe de mim.

Hermione deu a volta em Harry e começou a caminhar para fora. Harry a acompanhou em silêncio.

MIONE! – Rony espantou-se ao ver Hermione caminhando para fora do castelo – Eu pensei que você tivesse sido raptada pelos dementadores.

ONDE ESTÃO? – Hermione perguntou sem paciência.

Onde estão o que? – Rony perguntou abismado.

OS TESTRALIOS, ONDE ESTÃO?

Estão ali adiante. Por que Hermione? – Harry perguntou.

Hermione começou a andar até chegar exatamente onde os testrálios estavam.

Precisamos retornar à Hogwarts imediatamente. O Ministério da Magia será atacado. Precisamos avisar Dumbledore.

Como você sabe disso, Mione? – Rony perguntou curioso e apreensivo, já que seu pai trabalhava no Ministério.

Não há tempo para explicar. Vamos logo, eu vou com você Rony!

Não seja boba, Hermione. – Harry argumentou – Vocês dois nem enxergam os testralios, como é que podem voar assim. Os dois vão acabar caindo.

Eu enxergo agora, Harry. Eu acabei de ver milhares de pessoas sendo assassinadas enquanto estava escondida num canto, transformada em pantera para que os Dementadores ficassem confusos.

Você vai vir comigo, Hermione! – disse Harry, com carinho, mas de uma forma firme – É melhor que venha comigo, depois deste ataque.

Antes que Hermione pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Harry agarrou sua cintura e a colocou sobre o Testralio mais próximo e montou atrás dela, alçando vôo quase que imediatamente.

Harry plainou no ar, esperando que Rony conseguisse subir no cavalo alado, muito consciente da proximidade entre ele e Hermione, sentada de lado no cavalo.

Agarre-se em mim, Hermione – Harry disse, ao perceber que a amiga estava com medo. Ela nunca gostou muito de voar.

Hermione obedeceu-o e agarrou as suas vestes, apoiando sua cabeça no peito de Harry. Quando Rony, finalmente, conseguiu montar, eles aceleraram o vôo.

O vento gelado, castigava Hermione que recebia todo o impacto das rajadas.Percebendo que Hermione estava com frio, Harry jogou a ponta de seu rob sobre as costas de Hermione e a segurou de uma maneira bem forte para que ela não sentisse frio.

Você está bem? – Harry perguntou, preocupado.

Está frio... – Hermione balbuciou, enterrando-se ainda mais nas vestes de Harry.

Eu fiquei preocupado com o que tem acontecido nos últimos dias. – Harry desabafou, ao ver que não havia como Hermione escapar dele agora - Primeiro a sua recaída. Eu pensei que havia perdido você, depois você é condenada a Azkaban. Fiquei atormentado com seu corportamento. Eu via sempre aquela cena em que você desmaiou e foi levada bruscamente para fora em minha mente. E agora a pouco, quando não a encontrei... achei que tinha perdido você de vez. Eu sei que é difícil para você entender, Hermione, mas fiz tudo o que fiz para evitar estas coisas. Para evitar que você sofresse...

Hermione levantou a cabeça para olhar para Harry. Esticou-se de modo que seus lábios ficassem bem próximos do ouvido de Harry. Então respondeu:

Mas você acabou me fazendo sofrer ainda mais. Será que não entende, Harry. Nunca houve mentiras entre nós e estas tramóias que você armou, mesmo com as melhores intenções, acabou me ferindo mais do que você imagina. Você me subestimou. Achou que eu não seria forte o suficiente para lutar ao seu lado e quis me tirar da jogada. Mas saiba, Harry Potter, você precisa de mim mais do que imagina. O que fiz agora pouco foi apenas uma demonstração de que eu sou mais poderosa do que imagina. Eu planejei tudo: eu sabia que seria condenada, Fudge estava me dando todas as dicas de que isto aconteceria. Então pedi a Dumbledore que me ensinasse a arte da animagia, uma arte que mesmo Dumbledore não conseguiu dominar. Mas eu consegui me transformar assim como aprendi a legitimentar o próprio Voldemort! Tudo isto eu fiz para ser útil a você, Harry e a sua causa. Durante todo o tempo, mesmo quando você me feria com atitudes e palavras, eu fui fiel à você. Mas o que ouvi enquanto estava escondida em Azkaban deixou-me muito mais apreensiva do que esperava.

Por que? O que você ouviu? – Harry perguntou, nervoso, apertando cada vez mais, Hermione contra seu corpo.

Malfoy, o pai de Draco, foi libertado pelos dementadores, assim como outros comensais. Eu escutei quando ele disse que vai atacar o Ministério. Quando eles subjugarem o Ministério, só haverá um lugar para ir: "Hogwarts"! É o que Voldemort quer. Ele derrubará o Ministério para que não haja um governo tentando conter os comensais. Então ele nos atacará em Hogwarts, Harry. Atacará você para enfim derrotá-lo. Se você cair também, então, o reinado de Voldemort ascenderá no mundo. Nada mais será como antes. Trouxas irão morrer. Apenas as pessoas ligadas com as artes das trevas poderão viver. Foi o que eu escutei, Harry.

Harry ficou em silêncio com aquela revelação. Ele imaginava que este era o plano de Voldemort, mas via sempre como se fosse uma coisa muito distante no tempo. Agora não havia mais como recusar: chegara a hora! A hora em que ele teria de enfrentar Voldemort, o lord das Trevas!


	18. O Adeus de Malfoy

Eu sabia que isto aconteceria! – Harry falou, trazendo Hermione para mais perto de si, enquanto fazia uma manobra com o Testrálio – Eles falaram quando pretendem realizar o ataque?

Hermione não respondeu.

Hermione? Eles falaram...

Hermione não respondeu, mas escorregou para o lado e cairia se Harry não a tivesse segurando firme.

Hermione, segura firme, assim você acaba caindo. Hermione?

A mão que Hermione tinha agarrada às vestes de Harry escorregaram e caíram sem vida ao lado da garota. Só então Harry percebeu que Hermione desmaiara. Ele a puxou para bem perto do seu rosto, mas quando não sentiu sua respiração começou a ficar preocupado. Então olhou para Rony que vinha um pouco mais atrás e fez sinal para descerem.

Eles estavam muito perto do castelo, mas Harry decidiu pousar numa clareira, na floresta proibida.

Rony pousou com estrondo ao seu lado e escorregou do Testralio.

Ei, por que descemos aqui? – Rony perguntou.

Rony, me ajuda, a Hermione desmaiou e acho que ela não está respirando.

Mesmo empalidecendo, Rony segurou a garota, enquanto Harry descia do cavalo alado. Harry roubou Hermione de Rony e colocou no chão com muito cuidado.

Ela está bem? – Rony perguntou.

Harry tomou seu pulso e, ao perceber que os batimentos estavam muito fracos, coloca a cabeça no peito de Hermione e fica em silêncio para escutar seu coração, ficando desesperado ao perceber que sua querida amiga sofrera uma parada cardíaca.

Deus do céu! – Harry suspirou apavorado, deixando Rony ainda mais preocupado.

Harry fica de pé e saca imediatamente a sua varinha. Lembra-se de um feitiço, que vira ser utilizado numa de suas visitas ao hospital St. Mungus, mas não tinha idéia se isto funcionaria.

PULSATO! – Da ponta de sua varinha um fio de luz azul claro foi projetado acertando Hermione em meio ao peito.

Hermione convulsiou como se recebesse um choque elétrico muito forte, mas não reagiu.

Harry... ela está... – Rony começou a dizer, assustado.

Não... Rony. Ela não vai morrer... PULSATO!

Novamente, o raio a atinge, fazendo Hermione receber a carga de energia.

Não está funcionando, Harry!

Harry só tinha visto este feitiço uma vez. Não tinha a capacidade suficiente para reproduzir com perfeição, mas tinha que tentar algo, ou ela...

Harry não perdeu mais tempo, abaixou-se e rasgou as vestes de Hermione. Colocou uma mão sobre a outra e as cruzou sobre o peito de Hermione, um pouco acima do estômago, posicionando a palma da mão com suave pressão.

Harry, o que...? – Rony perguntou assustando, sem entender o que Harry estava fazendo.

Harry encosta seus lábios sobre os de Hermione e sopra com força.

1..2..3.. – ele diz, pressionando e soltando a mão sobre o peito de Hermione. Harry sopra novamente sobre os lábios de Hermione e coloca dois dedos sobre o pescoço muito alvo de Hermione para sentir se havia pulsação, mas nada parecia fazer efeito.

1..2..3.. Por favor, Hermione, não morra, não agora. Eu não te tirei daquele lugar horrível para que morresse nos meus braços.

Rony estava deseperado, sem entender o que Harry estava tentando fazer e sem poder fazer nada.

De novo Harry iniciou a seqüência da massagem cardíaca, rezando para surtisse efeito.

1..2..3.. Vamos, respire... respire...

Um vento suave soprou por entre as folhas das árvores e tocou de leve o rosto de Hermione. Harry parou de fazer a pressão sobre o tórax dela e se abaixou para soprar em seus lábios. Soprou forte, desejando transferir sua vida para ela, doando sua alma para que Hermione melhorasse. O sopro atingiu em cheios seus pulmões e espalhou-se dando-lhe vida.

Harry sentiu em todo o seu ser, a vida tomando conta do corpo de Hermione novamente: ela reagira! Ele encostou a cabeça novamente no peito de Hermione. Podia escutar seu coração batendo novamente. Uma batida leve e fraca adquirindo a cada nova pulsação um ritmo maior.

Harry... você conseguiu... você conseguiu! – Rony gritou aliaviado, sem poder acreditar, quando viu que Hermione respirava.

Mas Harry ouviu nada, estava tão tenso e preocupado que nem os sons da floresta, nem os gritos de Rony e nem mesmo um turbilhão de tamborins tirariam sua concentração nos batimentos do coração de garota que amava.

Graças a Merlin! – Rony gritou aliviado, agachando-se para segurar a mão de Hermione. – O que será que está acontecendo com ela, Harry? Já é a terceira vez que ela fica assim mal. Será que deram algo a ela? Ou pior, será que Voldemort pode ter feito alguma coisa quando a capturou?

Eu não sei, Rony. Acho que ela está muito fraca, e tem passado por maus bocados... por minha culpa. E além disso, não tinha se recuperado antes de ir para Azkaban e deve ter feito um esforço enorme para conseguir se tranformar em animaga.

Hermione é uma animaga? – Rony perguntou surpreso.

Sim...

Que diabos foi isto que você fez, Harry?

É uma massagem cardíaca. Um procedimento médico de trouxas que geralmente funciona. Eu vi isto num programa...

Na tevelisão?

Televisão! É, isto mesmo. Eu vi na televisão e também fiz um curso na escola que eu estudava antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Fazia muito tempo, fiquei com medo de que não funcionasse.

Harry, acho que é melhor irmos logo, já está muito escuro.

Não ainda não, Rony – respondeu, Harry sem tirar a cabeça do peito de Hermione - Ela tem que estar totalmente estabilizada senão ela pode sofrer outra parada, além disso, ela ainda não recobrou os sentidos tenho medo do tempo que ela ficou sem oxigênio no cérebro...Pode ter sofrido alguma seqüela.

Já estava tarde, a lua já despontava alto sem que Hermione recobrasse os sentidos. Harry a fitava apreensivo e temeroso, tomando, de hora em hora, seu pulso e escutava seu coração.

Depois de muito tempo, Harry percebeu que Hermione dormia tranqüilamente e parecia que a cor havia retornado a sua face. Era a hora de ir.

Rony, acho que podemos ir, agora. É melhor irmos rápido para a ala hospitalar, antes que ela tenha outra parada.

Harry viajou o pequeno trecho que faltava para chegar ao castelo, com muito cuidado, a fim de não exigir demais de Hermione. Ela estava firme em seus braços, mas ficou todo o tempo desacordada.

Quando enfim, chegaram ao castelo, Harry e Rony correram com Hermione até a ala hospitalar onde Madame Pomfrey tomou todos os cuidados possíveis com a garota.

Agora vão, deixem-na descansar. – A gentil senhora falou, com preocupação.

Não havia nada mais o que fazer. A não ser... esperar.

Harry foi para o dormitório tentar descansar, mas passou a noite toda em claro, pensando em Hermione. Tiveram muita sorte em poder encontrá-la. E depois conseguir salvá-la quando ela teve a parada. Mas havia ainda uma outra coisa que o perturbava muito. Agora que os Dementadores enfim se rebelaram, Voldemort fecharia o cerco. Harry precisava estar pronto para a batalha final que poderia ser a qualquer momento.

Quando o sol começou a clarear as primeiras resgas no quarto, Harry pulou da cama e acordou Rony para irem a enfermaria.

O corredor da enfermaria estava num alvoroço completo quando Harry e Rony o alcançaram. O Ministro Fudge gritava e brandia com os braços parecendo muito revoltado contra o professor Dumbledore que estava estático plantado na frente da porta da ala hospitalar.

Hermione é uma foragida! Uma condenada! Você não pode mantê-la, aqui...

E onde pensa em mantê-la, Cornelius? – o professor Dumbledore perguntou calmamente, sem se alterar com o tom de voz de Fudge. - Que eu saiba não sobrou ninguém em Azkaban. E os dementadores, que você confia tanto, já estão realizando ataques ao lado de outros comensais. Malfoy, o verdadeiro foragido, está às soltas enquanto você está preocupado com Hermione, uma garota de desesseis anos. Qual é o seu problema, Cornelius, porque está tão obsecado com ela.

Fudge abaixou a cabeça, enquanto Rony enrusbecia. Isto não passou despercebido por Harry.

Ora... eu... ora – o ministro começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Harry que tinha coisas mais importantes a dizer do que as balelas do mais poderoso líder político do mundo mágico.

Professor Dumbledore, Ministro Fudge, Hermione nos revelou ontem que os comensais foram soltos em Azkaban.

Já soubemos disso, Harry! – disse o ministro, rispidamente, vociferando contra Harry.

Então já sabe que Malfoy vai liderar um ataque contra o MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA? – informou Harry num tom forçadamente casual.

O QUE? COMO? – O ministro empalideceu imediatamente.

A foragida Hermione nos disse que Malfoy iria atacar o Ministério juntamente com os dementadores, mas, é claro, como ela é uma assassina condenada o senhor nem deve confiar nela, não é? - disse Harry sem paciência, com um notável sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

O ministro não soube o que responder, mas ficou caguejando.

Cornelius, seria uma boa idéia agora, você alertar os aurores e se preparar. E deixar de se preocupar com Hermione. Quando chegar o momento certo, ela será sua mais forte aliada. – disse Dumbledore com uma expressão paternal, porém, preocupada.

Sim, sim... vou fazer isto. – disse o Ministro, todo polido, com pressa para ir embora – Até mais, Dumbledore, eu mandarei uma coruja, Sr. Potter, Sr Weezzle.

Weasley! Seu babaca idiota! – Rony corrigiu o ministro quando Fudge já havia sumido no corredor.

Isto é verdade, Harry? Os dementadores vão atacar o Ministério? – O professor Dumbledore perguntou, apreensivo.

Sim, Hermione nos revelou ontem a noite antes de...

De ter a parada cardíaca. – Completou o diretor, calmamente – Madame Pomfrey me disse. Ela teve outra hoje cedo. Mas já está fora de perigo, Harry – o diretor reiterou ao ver a expressão de susto no olhar de Harry.

Eu posso vê-la? – Harry suplicou.

Ainda não. Madame Pomfrey disse que ela já estará bem melhor à tarde. Você poderá vê-la então.

Harry girou nos calcanhares e já alcançava o fim do corredor, quando se lembrou:

Professor... Hermione disse que o próximo alvo, depois do Ministério da Magia seria Hogwarts.

Sim, Harry... eu imaginei isto. Chegou a hora...

Harry e Dumbledore se entenderam, embora Rony não estivesse entendendo nada. Hermione fizera aquela revelação enquanto estava no Testralio com Harry.

Harry contou todos os detalhes a um Rony enquanto iam para o salão principal para o café da manhã. Foi então que Harry aproveitou para questionar Rony:

Você pareceu meio esquisito quando o diretor perguntou porque o Ministro da Magia estava obsecado com Hermione. Você não está sabendo de nada, não é?

O que? – Rony perguntou, esfregando as mãos nervosamente e enrubescendo. – Por que?

Eu não sei. – Harry respondeu – somente achei que, como o seu pai trabalha no Ministério da Magia, poderia estar sabendo de alguma coisa que nós não sabemos. Você me contaria não é Rony.

Rony agora empalideceu.

Harry... eu...

Rony... você viu o que as minhas mentiras causaram à Hermione, não é. Se souber de alguma coisa... é melhor dizer, pois qualquer informação será útil contra Voldemort. Mas não vou pressioná-lo.

Eu prometi a meu pai que não iria contar nem a você, Harry.

Está bem! Eu entendo, Rony.

Quando uma nuvem de corujas invadiu o salão principal, Harry não imaginou que receberia uma carta, já que nem estava tomando o café da manhã juntamente com os outros nos últimos dias, no entanto, Edwiges, fez um vôo razante até onde ele estava.

O que é isto, Harry? – Rony perguntou, quando Edwiges, majestosa, pousou na frente do dono, erguendo a perninha direita.

Não sei – Harry respondeu, assustado, tirando a carta da coruja e fazendo um carinho antes que ela alçasse vôo novamente.

Harry olhou ambos os lados da carta, mas não havia rementente, apenas um brasão vermelho.

É melhor abrir. – Rony advertiu.

Harry leu a carta atentamente até o fim, mesmo percebendo logo que não era exatamente para ele. Quando terminou de ler, guardou no bolso da calça, desejando que ela simplesmente evaporasse. Era uma carta de Malfoy. Uma carta que pertencia a Hermione, embora Harry não soubesse exatamente se deveria entregar ou não. Durante todo o dia, até a hora em que Harry teve permissão para entrar na ala hospitalar, aquela carta ficou pesando em sua consciência, mas do que pesava em seu bolso. A carta toda era um "adeus", mas de quem, isto Harry não podia deduzir. "_Meu destino e o destino de Hermione estão em suas mãos", _dizia a carta, um destino que cabia a Harry decidir.

Harry contou os minutos até que a tarde enfim chegasse. Quando chegou a ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey resistiu em deixa-lo entrar, mas depois, pensando que talvez surtisse algum efeito positivo em Hermione, abriu as portas para ele.

Harry aproximou-se da cama de Hermione, silenciosamente, rezando para não perturbá-la, embora quisesse muito vê-la acordada e bem disposta.

Ela estava dormindo tranqüilamente, mas estava bem mais corada do que nos últimos dias. Bem ao lado da cama, havia um estranho objeto que lembrava muito um aparelho de hospital que os trouxas usavam para monitorar o coração, mas a diferença é que não havia nada ligado a Hermione, nem fios, nem soros ou seringas.

Naquele objeto em forma de caixa, havia somente uma pequena linha numa cor verde fluorescente que alternava em pequenos picos a cada batimento de Hermione.

Harry sentou-se do lado da cama e começou a observar atentamente a pulsação, desejando que cada pontinho revelasse mais sobre o estado de saúde de Hermione do que já mostrava. Do lado daquela engraçada caixa, havia um frasco vazio de uma poção, anteriormente ministrada, conforme deduziu Harry. Ele desejava desesperadamente que tudo o que fizera pudesse ter efeito e que Hermione pudesse se recuperar.

Madame Pomfrey? – Harry perguntou, ao ver a senhora se aproximando de onde estava.

O que foi, querido?

Ela... ela vai se recuperar... o que eu fiz piorou o estado dela?

Calma Harry você fez tudo certo, estou admirada, graças seu pensamento rápido você conseguiu salvá-la.

E as seqüelas...? Ela ficou muito tempo sem respirar...

Fique calmo, está tudo bem, esse monitor é só para precaução. Ela vai ficar boa. – disse a gentil senhora, saindo do aposento para deixá-lo a sós com Hermione.

Harry voltou a olhar para o monitor. Os batimentos pareciam constantes. Seus olhos estavam fixos no pontinho verde que mostrava a pulsação, como se cada batimento fosse também seu próprio coração. De repente, Harry sentiu que Hermione se mexia, tirando-o de seu transe.

Mione? – Harry perguntou, retirando alguns fios de cabelos sobre o rosto de Hermione, e acariciando a face macia de Hermione, enquanto ela parecia despertar.

Hermione abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Harry ficou emocionado ao vê-la acordar. Uma felicidade que se espalhou pelo seu ser, tanto, que queria ser capaz de irradiar esta felicidade para ela.

H-harry...? – ela balbulciou.

Quando Hermione tentou se mover, gemeu de dor. Levou a mão ao peito, bem onde Harry fizera a massagem cardíaca.

Ah, Mione, me desculpa, eu não queria machucá-la.

Me machucar? Por que?

Hermione não entendia, mas quando viu o monitor ao lado da cama ficou surpresa e assustada.

É um mon...

Eu sei o que é... eu já vi isto em algum livro... o que... Harry... o que aconteceu? - Hermione perguntou, muito confusa, sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

Bom, assim que saímos de Azkabam, durante a viagem no Testrálio, você desmaiou e eu percebi que não estava respirando. Eu fiquei apavorado, então fiz sinal para o Rony, e embora estivéssemos perto do Castelo eu achei mais prudente descermos em uma clareira, na floresta proibida. – Harry relatou, preocupado. - Assim que decemos eu a coloquei no chão e quando tomei seu pulso e vi que estava muito fraco, coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito e eu...foi assustador Mione... não escutar seu coração bater... foi aí que vi que você teve uma parada cardíaca. Eu tentei animar você com o feitiço PULSATO, mas não consegui. Eu fiquei desesperado, Hermione. Tentei tudo o que podia, até massagem cardíaca. Sinto muito se a machuquei, não queria machucá-la.

Mas você me salvou, Harry. Esqueceu que eu sou nascida trouxa? - Hermione interou. Ela conhecia o procedimento trouxa para reanimação e, apesar de muitas pessoas não confiarem nestes métodos, ela bem sabia que eram métodos científicos confiáveis que os trouxas desevolveram durante séculos.

Pensando no que Harry fizera, abandonando a magia para salvá-la, Hermione abriu os lábios num sorriso timido, mostrando seus dentes alvos e alinhados. Era a primeira vez que sorria desde que aquele pesadelo começara. Mesmo abatida e visivelmente cansada, aquele sorriso a deixava adorável. Harry desejava muito beijá-la àquela hora, mas o peso da carta de Malfoy em seu bolso, impedia-o.

Hermione... sabe – Harry disse, enrusbecendo, continuando o relato – Eu.. er... quando eu fiz a massagem cardíaca eu, bom, eu tive que rasgar a sua roupa, só queria que soubesse que, não tentei nenhum atrevimento.

Eu sei, Harry, eu sei. - Hermione enrusbeceu também, envergonhada ao pensar que Harry havia rasgado sua roupa, mesmo sabendo que era algo necessário. – Rony também estava lá, quando aconteceu?

Tava sim.

Hermione enrusbeceu mais ainda.

Você avisou Dumbledore sobre os ataques? – Hermione perguntou, deixando morrer um sorriso sem graça nos lábios, tentando, desesperadamente, mudar de assunto.

Avisei, sim. E avisei o Ministro. O babaca queria te prender novamente. Tem alguma coisa estranha Hermione. Alguma coisa estranha no jeito do Fudge. – Harry não falou nada sobre Rony, não queria incomodá-la. E arrependeu-se de ter falado o que falara, sabia que Hermione poderia ficar apreensiva.

Há muito tempo que eu estou estranhando a obsessão de Fudge e de Voldemort por mim. Mas não tenho idéia de que tipo de ameaça eu posso oferecer. Eu sou a AMIGA de Harry Potter. Só isso, eu não sou O Harry Potter.

Harry sorriu quando Hermione falou "amiga". Já era um progresso da parte dela, mas Hermione ficou séria.

Harry, estou falando muito sério. Eu quero que saiba que o que fez por mim, mexeu muito comigo. Você salvou a minha vida, e eu serei eternamente grata, mas não pense que esqueci tudo o que você fez, como você me magoou. Você passou de meu melhor amigo pra meu pior inimigo, Harry, e eu confiava mais em você do que em meus pais, até. – Os olhos de Hermione marejaram de lágrimas. Lágrimas que estavam custando muito para extravasarem nos últimos dias. – Eu não sei se um dia poderei perdoá-lo.

Não fale mais, Hermione, você não pode se esforçar...

Harry abaixou a cabeça, não conseguiu resistir às palavras de Hermione. As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e correram por sua face. A carta de Malfoy parecia pulsar em seu bolso com a consciência de que isto era o melhor para ela. Hermione o odiava agora, e amava a Malfoy. Isto bastava para que ele soubesse o que fazer. Era seu dever entregar Hermione para Malfoy, nem que isto causasse a maior ferida de sua alma. Se isto era necessário para a felicidade de Mione, então, ele o faria. Por que a amava, e esta verdade nem mesmo Hermione poderia tirar dele.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e pegou a carta na mão, como se a pesasse com a palma.

Esta carta pertence a você, Hermione. Vou deixá-la agora. – Harry disse, colocando a carta na mão de Hermione. – Eu não quero te encomodar, você precisa se recuperar agora.

Hermione ficou tocada com a expressão de Harry, mas manteve-se séria. Ficou curiosa com o conteúdo da carta imaginando se fora escrita por ele, mas não a abriu até que Harry saísse do aposento.

Era um pergaminho muito sujo e surrado, como se arranjado de última hora e o brasão tinha um enorme M em cera vermelha. Não era a escrita de Harry e o selo estava quebrado.

Não contendo mais a curiosidade, Hermione a abriu:

"_Minha cara, Hermione_

_É com meu coração e minha alma que agora lhe escrevo, tentando extrair de meu ser, tudo o que desejo lhe falar. Eu pensei diversas vezes antes de escrever, e quando, enfim tive a coragem, a imagem do seu rosto me veio à mente como uma brisa suave que varre todas as preocupações. _

_Eu sempre pensei te odiar, Hermione, pois você era a garota de Harry e Harry era meu inimigo. Eu soube desde o início que você era uma garota especial, mas, acabei me envolvendo demais com o meu mundo deturpado, cheio de maldades e desviei-me do caminho que me levaria até você, embora eu deva admitir agora, querida, que sempre desejei estar ao seu lado. _

_Você é a luz que iluminou o meu espírito e me fez querer ser melhor. Se é tarde, Hermione, eu não sei, mas vou passar o resto dos meus dias tentando ser melhor._

_No entanto, diante do que está acontecendo em nosso mundo, minha presença ao seu lado é quase inconcebível. A partir do momento que ajudei a sua fuga das garras de meu mestre, acabei me tornando mais um alvo. Em nenhum momento eu me arrependi do que fiz, Hermione, quero que saiba, apesar das dificuldades que estou passando agora. E sinto muito não ter a coragem suficiente para voltar e lutar ao seu lado._

_E por isso que eu me despeço aqui. Pois a guerra que vem à sua frente é dura e pesarosa e, com certeza, mudará o mundo de uma maneira irreversível. _

_E juro para você, e para Harry Potter, que também lerá esta carta, que você fez meu coração gelado pulsar de uma maneira que nunca pulsou e isto já valeu a pena por uma vida inteira. _

_Eu amo você, sempre amei, e sempre amarei... até o fim dos meus dias._

_Adeus meu amor..._

_Harry, não somos amigos e agora é muito tarde para tentarmos ser. No entanto, você sabe que o mundo mágico sofrerá um colapso nos próximos dias e tudo poderá acontecer, inclusive a minha morte e a sua. Eu gostaria que Hermione soubesse do meu amor por ela, mas acho que esta revelação poderá perturbá-la e não quero atrapalhar o seu relacionamento. Assim, estou colocando esta carta em suas mãos: você é o seu melhor amigo e agora que ela não tem mais ninguém, acho que você deve ser o responsável pela decisão de entregar a carta a ela ou não e decidir o seu destino. Se não a entregar... eu entenderei e saberei que não sou merecedor deste amor. Meu destino e o destino de Hermione estão em suas mãos. Decida sabiamente. _

_Draco Malfoy."_

Hermione fechou a carta com um sorriso triste no rosto. Estava feliz e aliviada por saber finalmente que Draco estava vivo e bem. A revelação que ele fizera era algo tocante e emotivo, algo que, Hermione tinha certeza, Draco fizera com o coração e isto era o que mais importava para ela. Ela FINALMENTE havia conseguido converter um coração enegrecido pela maldade de Voldemort e o trouxera à luz. Isto bastava para que ela se reanimasse na luta.

Nos últimos dias, ela havia se desvirtuado de suas metas, de seu papel. Também pudera, Harry a havia perturbado e a provocado de tal forma que ficara totalmente confusa. Ah... Harry, e seus olhos verdes profundos, marejados de lágrimas demonstrando um sentimento que Hermione não conseguia compreender. Ele fora bravo! Hermione concluira. Ela sabia que se fosse Draco no lugar de Harry e Harry no lugar de Draco, Hermione sabia que jamais leria a carta.

Hermione ficara tocada com o gesto de Draco, mas ainda mais tocada ficou pelo gesto de Harry. Afinal, estava nas mãos dele a carta e ele deveria escolher entregar ou não. Malfoy lhe dera este direito, um direito que Harry recusara para vê-la feliz.

Tudo isto a deixava muito feliz, pois sabia que Harry estava começando a entender seus sentimentos e a agir como deveria agir, mas estava também triste, pois a carta de Malfoy deixava claro que a guerra estava muito perto e sabia que tudo poderia acontecer. Este perigo iminente a fazia temer pela vida das pessoas que amava. Sabia que havia baixas numa guerra, mas o que faria se seus amigos morressem? E se algum dos professores morresse? E se Minerva e Dumbledore morressem? E se Rony, Neville, Gina e Luna morressem? E se Harry morresse...?

A notícia do retorno de Hermione a Hogwarts e os boatos sobre um suposto ataque ao Ministério da Magia atingiu em cheio os ânimos dos estudantes. Se a situação parecia tensa até aquele momento, agora se transformara em caos completos: estudantes abandonavam a escola a todos os momentos buscados pelos pais que temiam um ataque. Nos corredores, os alunos cochichavam e andavam em bandos, preocupadíssimos com novas notícias. Esta ânsia por novidades remeteu a uma edição recorde do "Profeta Diário" e do "O Pasquim", folhetim dirigido pelo pai de Lunna.

Mas apesar de todo o drama, encenado pelos estudantes que estavam a beira de um ataque de nervos, nenhum ataque foi promovido depois disso. É claro, isto não serviu para aliviar o Ministro Fudge que vinha, quase todos os dias, em Hogwarts falar com Dumbledore a respeito de algumas provisões. Previsivelmente, Fudge pareceu esquecer milagrosamente que Hogwarts mantinha uma "prisioneira condenada" em sua guarda.

Hermione melhorou consideravelmente em poucos dias depois de ter recebido a carta de Malfoy. Harry atribuiu a recepção da carta à sua melhora, mas não falara com ela para saber se isto era verdade. Sempre que ele queria saber de alguma notícia de Hermione apelava a Rony que a visitava constantemente.

Depois de cinco dias, Harry recebeu a alegre notícia de que Hermione receberia alta naquele dia e teria pleno acesso a torre da Grifinória, o que indicava que ele poderia vê-la mais vezes, embora ainda não estivesse pronto para falar com ela, depois daquele dia em que ele lhe entregara a carta.

Mais seu dia ficou ainda melhor, quando, durante o jantar, Hermione entrou no salão principal. Harry teve seu rosto iluminado quando a viu cruzando os corredores em direção à mesa da Grifinória. Alguns alunos a cumprimentavam, mas ela não parou em nenhum lugar vindo se sentar à frente dele, e ao lado de Rony.

Hermione! – Rony disse, abraçando a amiga que retribuiu com um sorriso – Como você está?

Bem melhor, obrigada! – Hermione respondeu, olhando para Harry com o canto dos olhos. – Tudo bem, Harry, se eu me sentar aqui com vocês?

Não, não! – Harry respondeu sem jeito. – Pelo contrário, estou muito feliz de saber que...

Ordens de Dumbledore! – Hermione o cortou antes que terminasse de falar – Ele me disse para me sentar com vocês durante o jantar. Parece que ele está planejando algo...

Hermione ainda estava muito pálida, Harry concluiu, mas estava bem melhor, melhor do que estava desde que fora condenada à Azkaban pela primeira vez, mas comera muito pouco durante o jantar, limitando-se a olhar com freqüência para a mesa dos professores.

Dumbledore, no entanto, só começou a falar quando todos os alunos terminaram de jantar.

Bruxos e Bruxas de Hogwarts. Como todos estão sabendo, Voldemort está cada vez mais perto de liderar os comensais e, agora, os dementadores – Dumbledore olhou para Hermione – numa guerra contra os demais bruxos e trouxas. É com muito pesar que digo que até agora pouco se fez para se conter os ataques e não sabemos o que acontecerá ao nosso mundo pouco preparado para enfrentar as forças do mal.

"Muitos estão fugindo, evitando esta guerra, mas até quando esta guerra poderá ser evitada? Até quando poderemos fugir e nos esquivarmos do perigo, deixando que outras pessoas sejam vitimadas? Se não contivermos esta força, pessoas inocentes vão morrer, trouxas vão morrer, crianças vão morrer. A maioria de vocês será levada por seus pais para longe, mas está na hora de assumirmos nossa responsabilidade na defesa do mundo, pois talvez um dia, mesmo longe, esta guerra nos alcance."

O diretor fez uma pausa, olhando para os estudantes que faziam expressões de assustados.

No ano passado, Harry Potter e Hermione – Todos os estudantes olharam para os dois sentados na mesa da Grifinória – criaram um grupo de estudos muito especial. Um grupo que visava armar-se contra as artes das trevas. Um grupo chamado "Armada de Dumbledore". Todos os que fizeram parte deste grupo aprenderam com Harry algumas de suas técnicas e assim, estão mais preparados para se defenderem em caso de necessidade.

O diretor suspirou revelando desânimo e preocupação.

Tomando como exemplo a atitude dos integrantes da Armada, eu decidi que, daqui para frente, não haverá mais aulas como vocês estão acostumados a ter. Todas as aulas estarão voltadas para a Defesa das Artes das Trevas isto quer dizer que vocês terão somente aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas, feitiços, transformação e poções. As outras aulas estão canceladas até segunda ordem.

O salão principal explodiu em comentários. Alguns alunos começaram a falar em voz alta, revoltados contra a decisão de Dumbledore.

Os alunos que quiserem ir para casa ou chamarem seus pais estão livres para fazerem isto. Os que quiserem ficar, saibam que eu estarei iniciando uma nova armada, uma armada contra Voldemort e que, espero, esteja preparada para o pior. O Ministro da Magia deu-me permissão para que eu faça o que pretendo fazer. Esta nova armada não se chamará "Armada de Dumbledore" pois eu não serei o líder, esta armada se chamará "Armada de Harry Potter", o líder dos bruxos contras as artes das trevas e contra Voldemort.

Se muitos dos alunos já estavam com olhos sobre Harry, agora então, não havia outro alvo para se olhar. Harry enrubescera, mas sentiu-se confiante quando viu a expressão decidida de Hermione a sua frente.

Chegou a hora, Harry! – Hermione sussurrou – Chegou a hora de assumir o posto que lhe foi reservado desde recebeu esta cicatriz.

A aula de poções no dia seguinte não foi muito diferente do que Harry imaginou que seria depois do inflamado discurso do diretor. A única diferença é que Snape passou receitas de contra-poções, como foi o caso do Desveritasserum, uma poção que neutralizava o efeito da Veritasserum.

Isto servirá quando forem capturados por Comensais. – disse o professor Snape de forma ríspida como se ser capturado fosse algo normal – Tomando um frasco desta poção vocês ficarão livres do efeito da poção Veritasserum por dois dias, dependendo da qualidade até mais. A minha poção já durou até duas semanas.

Hermione participou da aula também para a surpresa de Harry. Ela chegou um pouco atrasada e sentou-se ao lado de Neville que fazia progressos, pela primeira vez na vida, sozinho.

Quando a aula acabou e a maioria dos alunos saia, o professor Snape solicitou a Hermione que ficasse.

É só um minutinho! – disse o professor, quando Hermione fez uma expressão de contragosto.

Esta bem! – Hermione disse, permanecendo sentada, enquanto os outros alunos, inclusive Harry, tomavam o rumo dos corredores. – Sobre o que quer falar comigo?

Por acaso você teve alguma notícia de Draco – Perguntou o professor Snape, aproximando-se e sentando-se ao seu lado.

Bem... eu... na verdade... eu tive... – Hermione revelou assustada.

Não fique preocupada! – respondeu o professor, esboçando um sorriso sem graça – Na verdade eu recebi uma carta antes de ontem. Ele me disse que lhe escreveu uma carta, mas que eu não deveria mencionar a senhorita, pois talvez esta carta nunca lhe fosse entregue. Ela foi entregue?

Sim, Harry me entregou – Hermione falou, sem entender onde o professor queria chegar.

Bom! Muito bom!

Por que está me perguntando sobre isto, professor? – Hermione indagou, curiosa.

A sua estória me lembra muito uma estória que aconteceu a quase dezessete anos. Uma estória que nunca revelei a ninguém, mas que desejo revelar a você agora, Srta. Granger, para que tenha a sabedoria para escolher o que tiver de escolher.

Como assim?

Bom... eu sempre fui muito ligado as artes das trevas, Hermione. Fui atraído para o lado ruim, o lado do mal, por que era cheio de preconceitos e maldades. Voldemort me seduziu e eu passei a ser um comensal da morte.

Eu já sabia disso!

Mas não sabe como eu me converti! A única pessoa que sabe é Dumbledore e Lily Evans que agora não está mais entre nós.

Lilly Evans? – Hermione perguntou, boquiaberta – Lilly Evans é a mãe de...

Harry! Sim. Lilly sempre me defendeu enquanto eu estava em Hogwarts enquanto eu era perseguido por Tiago e seus comparsas. Eu me apaixonei por ela, Hermione, quando estava muito perto de me tornar o súdito mais fiel de Voldemort. – Snape fez uma expressã tristonha - Lilly fez tudo o que pôde para trazer-me de volta ao mundo do bem, assim como você fez com Draco e eu fiquei muito feliz por isso. Eu amava Lilly, mas Lilly escolheu Potter. Se ela tivesse escolhido a mim, Hermione, talvez ela ainda estivesse viva. Talvez eu fosse o pai de Harry, hoje. É por isso que não consigo suportar Harry, por que Harry é a imagem de Tiago, o homem que roubou a minha amada Lilly e ao mesmo tempo eu não consigo suportar ver aqueles olhos verdes, os olhos dela!

Hermione estava perplexa com a revelação de Snape.

Professor, eu... eu... não sei o que dizer.

Eu não quero que diga nada. Eu só quero que saiba que mesmo que Lilly tenha morrido eu sei que ela foi feliz com Tiago por que ela o amava, e era amor verdadeiro, não uma paixão temporária como eu fui para ela. O seu destino e o destino de Lilly parecem-se muito. Você pode escolher entre uma pessoa que poderá levá-la a morte, que é Harry Potter. Ou Malfoy e fugir para encontrá-lo.

Há! – Hermione sorriu sarcasticamente – Não é assim tão fácil, não é. Tenho certeza que Tiago Potter era alguém muito melhor do que Harry é. Harry me magoou muito.

Tiago não era um santo assim como Harry não o é.

Snape levantou-se e deu duas voltas na sala antes de recomeçar a falar.

Tiago pediu a Lily para fugir comigo, levando Harry que era apenas um bebezinho. Ele a magoou para que ela decidisse fugir, mas ela não fugiu. Ela ficou para enfrentar a morte ao lado do homem que amava. Este parece ser o seu destino se resolver ficar aqui, do lado de Harry, Hermione. Harry sabe disto e é por isto que ele fez tudo o que fez para afastá-la. A decisão cabe a você e só a você, mas... deve escolher com sabedoria. Isto adquiriu uma dimensão ainda maior do que a decisão de Lilly Evans, afinal, além de Harry, parece-me que Voldemort tem um acentuado interesse na senhorita, um interesse que está me assombrando ultimamente. Voldemort não é piedoso e ele teve a chance de matá-la e não matou... isto não é algo comum... acho que ele viu na senhorita algo muito mais importante do que podemos prever...


	19. A Destruição do Ministério

Já era tarde quando Hermione retornou para a sala comunal. Apesar de ter ampla liberdade de entrar na Torre da Grifinória dada pessoalmente por Dumbledore, foi difícil para ela resolver finalmente sair da ala hospitalar e as vezes tinha vontade de ir recolher-se na torre em que dividia com a professora Macgonagal. Lá ela não teria outras pessoas para conversar, mas não precisaria ter que enfrentar o olhar de Harry.

Helena de Tróia! – Hermione disse a senha para a mulher gorda que lhe abriu passagem. Harry estava sentado em sua habitual poltrona perto da lareira, vendo o jogo de xadrez de bruxo que Rony e Simas disputavam alegres sobre o chão.

Hermione desviou o olhar antes que alguém chamasse sua atenção e, com passos rápidos tomou o rumo das escadarias para o dormitório feminino. Quando estava quase no segundo andar, escutou a voz de Harry lhe chamar:

Hermione! Preciso falar com você... à sós!

O chamado de Harry serviu para que todos os estudantes que estavam espalhados pela sala comunal, levantassem-se e subissem para seus respectivos dormitórios. Rony foi um dos últimos a abandonar o aposento, enquanto Hermione descia as escadas lentamente.

Sobre o que quer falar comigo? – Hermione perguntou, ainda sobre o primeiro degrau da escada para que não ficasse tão baixinha diante de Potter que levantara para se aproximar dela.

Sobre o que você me disse ontem a noite. – Harry respondeu com simplicidade.

O que eu disse ontem a noite?

Você disse que chegou a hora em que devo assumir o posto que me foi reservado desde que recebi esta cicatriz.

Ah...isto? Bom, achei que tivesse entendido, Harry, eu quis dizer...

Eu sei o que você quis dizer. Mas eu preciso saber a sua opinião que para mim vale mais do que a opinião de Fudge ou mesmo de Dumbledore. Você acha mesmo que cabe a mim a liderança desta batalha.

Hermione entendeu, então, a preocupação de Harry.

Harry. Eu sei que é difícil receber este peso enorme nas costas. Ter a responsabilidade de uma guerra que, seja qual for o resultado, vai mudar o nosso mundo como conhecemos hoje é algo terrível de se lidar. Mas, mesmo sem escutar a profecia, Harry, eu já pressentia que você teria um papel decisivo.

Harry sorriu, mas não era um sorriso alegre. Ele representava mais tristeza do que alegria.

Você sempre teve intuição e pressentimento para tudo, não é, Mione. E mesmo assim, consegue ser uma pessoa racional e sensata. Eu fui um tolo em pensar que poderia mantê-la longe. Eu estou perdido e não sei o que fazer. Apesar de ter esta responsabilidade, não sei o que fazer.

Hermione olhou Harry bem nos olhos. Ela poderia simplesmente ignorar seus apelos, mas sabia que deveria ser madura o suficiente para apóiá-lo no momento mais importante da vida de Harry.

A resposta, Harry, está nos seus aliados. Você treinou vinte e quatro pessoas no ano passado, destas, vinte e três, tirando a Marieta Dedo-Duro, é claro, são fieis a você, eu tenho certeza. Então utilize-nos como monitores para treinarmos os restantes dos alunos. Podemos até chamar os gêmeos Weasley's, tenho certeza de que eles não se recusarão. Treine todos os estudantes de Hogwarts, Harry. E verá que muitas pessoas estarão dispostas a lutar ao seu lado.

São apenas estudantes. – Harry argumentou.

Numa guerra, mesmo os mais jovens são guerreiros. – Hermione corrigiu-o. – dispense todos os alunos até o terceiro ano, e utilize os demais. E você não precisa colocá-los na linha de frente desta guerra, Harry. Cabe a você fazer um plano em que os estudantes serão peças estratégicas. Mas este plano só você pode formular, eu não poderei ajudá-lo com isto. Defina os papeis, desde o mais jovem guerreiro até Dumbledore, mas defina sabiamente.

Não sei se sou sábio o suficiente para isto, Hermione.

É claro que é. – Hermione corrigiu-o – Você é o único capaz para isto, Harry. Eu posso aconselhá-lo, posso guiá-lo, mas é você quem tem que liderar esta guerra.

Por mais que eu queira que você fique e ilumine o meu caminho, Hermione. Eu não posso deixar de falar que talvez fosse uma boa idéia fugir para onde Malfoy está.

Ai, Harry. – Hermione suspirou aborrecida – Eu aqui, falando de destino e falando do que não podemos mudar em nosso caminho e você parece que não entendeu nada! E não comece com esta estória de querer me fazer sair do seu caminho porque eu não vou. Não vou fugir, não agora. Quando tudo isto acabar, Harry, eu te prometo, você nunca vai me ver novamente, mas agora, tudo o que eu quero é que você se mantenha concentrado nesta batalha e não em mim!

Hermione! – Harry falou, tentando amenizar o que dissera, mas Hermione escapou dele, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus para o dormitório feminino. – Eu precisava tentar... eu precisava!

No outro dia, Hermione deixou bem claro que ainda estava muito brava com Harry, o que fé-lo se arrepender muito do que dissera, justo agora que Hermione parecia estar mais dócil. Ela sentou-se a sua frente durante o café da manhã e fez questão de ignorá-lo, até mesmo quando ele lhe pediu que passasse a torrada.

Ele decidira que naquele dia, colocaria em prática os conselhos de Hermione e recrutaria a Armada para ajuda-lo na monitoria dos outros estudantes durante as aulas de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas. Ainda não tinha bem decidido como fazer isto, mas durante antes de terminar de comer, Harry levantou-se e se aproximou da mesa dos professores.

Professor Dumbledore! – Harry disse, chamando o professor enquanto conversava com Macgonagal. – Eu estive pensando sobre o que o senhor falou antes de ontem...

E decidiu que vai organizar a armada?

Bom, sim! – respondeu Harry surpreso.

Você tinha razão, Macgonagal – respondeu o diretor olhando para a professor de transformação ao lado.

Não entendo! – Harry perguntou sem entender olhando de Minerva para Dumbledore e deste para Minerva novamente.

Minerva deu um sorrisinho.

Hermione lembra muito uma velha amiga – disse o diretor, olhando com os cantos dos olhos para Minerva. – Foi esta amiga quem me apoiou durante todas as fases ruins da minha vida. Esta amiga me disse que um grande homem precisa sempre de uma grande mulher. Ou estou enganado que Hermione o tenha influenciado para isto?

Não, não está – Harry confirmou, sorrindo também. – Ela aconselhou-me a recrutar os membros da Armada para me ajudar com a monitoria aos alunos.

Eu não poderia sugerir algo melhor. – Dumbledore concordou.

E será que posso falar com os outros alunos, Diretor. Eu queria iniciar o treinamento o quanto antes.

Claro que sim, Harry. E comece o treinamente hoje a noite. Você verá que muitas pessoas, Harry, estarão dispostas a lutar ao seu lado.

Harry sorriu.

Hermione me disse a mesma coisa!

Hermione tem a sabedoria de um velho quando é algo a respeito de você, Harry – disse a professora Macgonagal – Mas chega a ser cega quando o assunto é seus próprios sentimentos.

Harry franziu o cenho, sem entender, embora o professor Dumbledore tenha dado um sorrisinho maroto, um pouco antes de se levantar.

ALUNOS E ALUNAS DE HOGWARTS, O SENHOR POTTER DESEJA FALAR.

Harry virou-se para as quatro mesas lotadas de alunos que não tiravam os olhos dele. De todas as faces que estavam viradas para ele, ele só conseguia distinguir uma: a de Hermione que transmitia energia pelo olhar como se dissesse: "Vá em frente, Harry, fale o que precisa falar".

Hum-hum – Harry limpou a garganta imitando Dolores Umbridge. – PRIMEIRAMENTE, UM BOM DIA. COMO TODOS JÁ SABEM DO QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO EU SEREI BREVE. A PARTIR DE HOJE A NOITE EU, PESSOALMENTE, IREI COORDENAR UM NOVO GRUPO CUJO OBJETIVO É ESTUDAR E TREINAR DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS. VOU UTILIZAR O SALÃO PRINCIPAL IMEDIATAMENTE DEPOIS DO JANTAR. ASSIM, QUEM ESTIVER INTERESSADO ESTEJA CONVIDADO A PARTICIPAR.

A sala toda estava num silêncio que Harry considerou mórbido demais para ele.

EU APROVEITO O MOMENTO PARA SOLICITAR A TODOS OS MEMBROS DA ARMADA DE DUMBLEDORE SE APRESENTAREM HOJE A NOITE. VOCÊS ME AJUDARÃO A MONITORAR OS ALUNOS.

Harry viu que alguns dos membros da AD, inclusive Macmillan, estufaram o peito, orgulhosos com seu feito.

Harry foi o último a descer da torre da Grifinória naquela tarde. Ele queria preparar tudo o que tinha para ensinar. Desceu rapidamente as escadarias para o salão principal. Quando cruzou a porta, ficou surpreso: imaginava que encontraria umas poucas pessoas interessadas em saber mais sobre a Defesa sobre as artes das Trevas, mas agora via a sua frente centenas de alunos. No mesmo momento agradeceu pelo conselho de Hermione: ele jamais daria conta de ensinar a todo mundo sozinho sem a ajuda dos companheiros da armada de Dumbledore.

Viu só, Harry! – Hermione o tirou do devaneio ficando na ponta dos pés para sussurrar ao seu ouvido. – Aí está o seu exército!

O primeiro e o segundo dia da "Armada de Harry Potter" foram bastantes conturbados. Os alunos ainda estavam um pouco perdidos com a porção de coisas novas que Harry tentava explicar. Ele dividiu todos os alunos em grupos e encarregou cada membro da AD de monitorar um grupo. Ele sentiu muita falta dos gêmeos Weasley's, mas a falta dos gêmeos foi compensada por alguns alunos do sétimo ano que também conheciam muitos dos feitiços que Harry estava ensinando. A Grifinória em peso estava presente, e a maioria dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa, pois como muitos eram nascidos trouxas queriam muito aprender a se defender, e também muitos da Corvinal. A sonserina, como sempre, foi a única que não esteve presente em nenhum dos encontros. Foi no terceiro dia que as coisas começaram finalmente a engrenar. Os alunos mais novos treinavam feitiços mais simples como accio e estupefaça e os mais velhos tentava, a maioria sem muito sucesso, o feitiço do patrono.

Enquanto Harry fazia as turnês pelos grupos, parou um segundo para ver o desempenho de Hermione, que explicava cuidadosamente o movimento da varinha e a concentração necessária para conjurar um patrono e era ouvida atentamente pelo grupo.

Harry, é fácil para mim conjurar um patrono, mas seria legal se tivéssemos um bicho-papão para treinarmos com os alunos – Hermione disse, quando Harry fazia menção em andar para outro lado.

Ta... eu vou ver se encontro algum...

Harry saiu do salão principal pensando em procurar o senhor Filch. Apesar de não se simpatizar com o velho zelador do colégio, sabia que ele sabia tudo sobre Hogwarts e saberia dizer onde encontrar um bicho papão, mas quando pensava em subir os degraus, ouviu uma movimentação vindo do saguão de entrada, e, curioso, decidiu se aproximar.

Logo, viu Dumbledore e Minerva correndo escadas abaixo e passando por ele assustados. Harry correu atrás dos diretores para ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegou a porta de entrada viu lá fora uma cena que o deixou perturbado. Muitas pessoas com aparência muito castigada caminhavam para o castelo. Alguns já haviam alcançado o castelo e deitavam sobre o chão, ou sentavam sobre os degraus de pedra, choramingando.

O que está acontecendo?

Algo muito ruim, Harry! – Minerva respondeu, ajudando uma das mulheres a se erguer. Foi então que percebeu quem era a mulher.

Madame Bones! - Harry disse, boquiaberto ao reconhecer uma das juradas de seu julgamento no quinto ano de Hogwarts e mão de Suzane Bonés, uma dos membros da AD.

Porém, ainda mais boquiaberto ficou quando um homem, muito abalado e chocado, com uma cicatriz feia na testa e a roupa chamuscada aproximou-se dele.

Acabou! Acabou tudo, Harry – disse o Ministro Fudge, ajoelhando-se para apoiar-se em Harry.

Ministro... o que aconteceu?

O ministro não respondeu e começou a chorar copiosamente.

O ministério foi destruído, Harry. Tudo destruído... TUDO!

Dumbledore, que até o momento ajudava outra mulher deitada, tirou Fudge dos braços de Harry e ajudou-o a se levantar.

Calma, Cornelius, você precisa ser forte... ainda não é o fim...

Harry ficou paralisado onde estava, chocado com o que via. Olhava um por um se aproximando. Pessoas conhecidas. Pessoas que ele um dia vira no Minstério.

O que está acontecendo? O que aconteceu?

Voldemort fez um ataque surpresa ao Ministério. – Dumbledore respondeu – Mas não sabemos direito o que aconteceu. Cornelius, você pode me dizer o que aconteceu?

Dementadores e Comensais surgiram derepente – O Ministro começou a explicar – Não tivemos tempo para nos organizar. Os aurores começaram a lutar com os comensais, enquanto tentávamos resgatar as outras pessoas. Alguns fugiram e estava dando certo até que... AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-DEVE-SER-NOMEADO apareceu. Ele matou a maioria dos aurores. Destruiu tudo... Conseguimos escapar por pouco. ELE ESTAVA ALUCINADO.

Fuge começou a chorar mas foi consolado por Dumbledore.

Quando o saguão de entrada ficou lotado com os sobreviventes do ataque ao ministério, alguns alunos, curiosos, saíram do salão principal para ver o que estava acontecendo. Hermione e Rony foram os primeiros a chegar.

O que aconteceu? – Rony perguntou a Harry que ainda estava chocado com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

O Ministério foi atacado. Pelo que entendi, foi completamente destruído.

Deus! – Hermione disse, boquiaberta – Rony, o seu pai!

Rony olhou assustado para Hermione só agora pensando que talvez seu pai estivesse em perigo.

Meu pai? – Rony perguntou, assustado e nervoso. Depois aproximou-se do Ministro que estava sentado sobre um cadeira, com a cabeça escondida e apoiada nas palmas da mão.

Ministro, meu pai estava no Ministério quando...

O Ministro levantou a cabeça, deixando a vista seus olhos avermelhados do copioso choro.

Ele ficou para trás... para ajudar os aurores... ele não conseguiu fugir...

Ai, meu Deus – Hermione suspirou atrás de Harry.

Harry aproximou-se do amigo. Rony estava petrificado. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Ele pode ter se escondido. Pode ter conseguido fugir... pode ter ido direto para casa, Rony.

E se não conseguiu fugir? – Rony perguntou.

Então, nós vamos até o Ministério e tenho certeza de que conseguiremos resgatá-lo.

Não é uma boa idéia ir até o Ministério, agora, Sr. Weasley! – Dumbledore aconselhou sabiamente. Mas Rony não ligou para o diretor.

Você vai fazer isto por mim, não vai Harry. Você vai salvar meu pai, não vai? Harry, você vai não vai? – Rony disse, agarrando as vestes de Harry com força.

Claro que vou, Rony – Harry respondeu. O sr. Weasley não era somente o pai de seu melhor amigo, mas era também como se fosse seu próprio pai. – Vou agora mesmo!

Harry, não! – Hermione aproximou-se, estava visivelmente preocupada. – Você não pode ir. Pode ser uma armadilha.

Hermione tem razão, Harry. – Dumbledore disse.

Eu não quero saber! – Harry respondeu, virando as costas para Hermione e Dumbledore e começou a andar em direção à saída.

Eu vou com você, então! – Hermione correu atrás dele e segurou o seu braço. Mas Harry voltou-se rapidamente e agarrou Hermione com força.

Você não vai, está entendendo? Você não vai! Não vou deixar que nada de ruim lhe aconteça.

Mas Harry... eu...

Eu a proíbo de ir. Eu a proíbo! – Harry disse alucinado. Hermione o olhou abismada.

Você ainda não entendeu... eu achei que sim... mas não entendeu nada...

Você pode proibir Hermione, mas não a mim. – Dumbledore aproximou-se de Harry, mas Harry não fez objeção e soltou Hermione que se afastou, magoada e confusa, aproximando-se de Rony para consolá-lo.

Vamos, Harry! Se usarmos os Testrálios, chegaremos lá logo. Professora Macgonagal, dê o alerta a Ordem. Diga para todos virem a Hogwarts, e chame os pais dos alunos. Chegou a hora para quem desejar fugir.

Dumbledore e Harry chegaram na entrada principal do Ministério da Magia quando a noite já estava alta. Desceram pela cabine telefônica, mas perceberam que havia algo errado, pois nenhuma telefonista atendeu ao chamado.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Harry ficou surpreso: Móveis quebrados, Parede chamuscada e dois corpos bem no chafariz da entrada denotavam uma violenta guerra, mas parecia que agora estava tudo calmo e tranqüilo, não havia nenhum som ou movimento.

O senhor acha que eles ainda estão aqui? – Harry perguntou ao diretor.

Se eu bem conheço Tom, ele já deve estar longe daqui, pois não lida bem com contra-ataques, mas ele sempre consegue surpreender.

Harry, na companhia de Dumbledore, investigaram andar por andar, sem encontrar nenhum sobrevivente. Todos os corpos que encontravam estava mortos, e havia muitos.

O Departamento de Mistério foi o último que eles investigaram. Harry entrou naquela sala que povoou seu pensamento durante muito tempo naquele ano. O archote de véus ainda estava lá, o mesmo murmúrio de vozes de além-tumulo no ar. As esperanças de encontrar o senhor Weasley vivo eram cada vez menores. Até que entraram em uma sala, a última do departamento.

H-Harry... – Harry escutou um gemido clamando por ele, mas estava tão escuro que Harry não conseguia ver nada.

Lumus! – Harry conjurou. Encostados na parede, estavam o Sr. Weasley e Schakebolt em estado muito ruim. Schakebolt tinha uma cicatriz muito feia na face direita e estava inconsciente e o senhor Weasley sangrava pelos lábios.

Sr. Weasley! – Harry aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. – Vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos salvá-lo.

Harry olhou para Dumbledore para que este o ajudasse a locomover Arthur, mas o professor parecia hipnotizado olhando para algo fixamente, a varinha acesa apontando em direção a algo. Harry olhou para o que Dumbledore olhava e ficou abismado com o que viu: Era um quatro de uma mulher de aparência suntuosa. Ela trajava um bonito traje bruxo, um vestido negro que revelava um corpo sensual e insinuante.

Harry olhou fixamente para aquele belo rosto de perfeitas silhuetas, como que hipnotizado também. Parecia que ele já vira aquela mulher, parecia que ele a conhecia muito bem. Então uma luz se acendeu em sua mente e Harry a reconheceu: ERA HERMIONE! Mas parecia ser uma mulher bem mais velha do que Hermione. Mas sem dúvida nenhuma era ela. O mesmo jeito autoritário e sagaz, o mesmo sorriso triste e preocupado... Só havia uma coisa diferente: seus olhos eram tão claros que pareciam um mar calmo num dia claro.

Harry olhou sem entender para Dumbledore, mas este fazia uma mesura preocupada e consternada com o rosto, piscando várias vezes antes de falar:

EU ENTENDI! AGORA EU ENTENDI TUDO!

No entanto, Harry não entendera nada!


	20. Cap Final I A Trágica Revelação Spoiler

Caros colegas, fãs de Harry Potter:

Eu não posso deixar de manifestar minha profunda tristeza ao descobrir que Hermione não é o grande amor de Harry na saga criada por JK Roling.

No entanto, sempre há aqueles que conseguem descobrir indícios sublinhares. Se alguém encontrar algum sinal de esperança para este casal que tanto me encanta, por favor, conte-me.

Para os que são R/H e H/G, só posso congratulá-los, afinal, vocês foram capazes de ver o que muitas pessoas não conseguiram.

É com muito pesar que concluo essas fics e com elas a minha fascinação por Harry Potter. Creio que, se já não as tivesse arquitetado em minha mente, não seria capaz de concluí-las.

Uma amiga me disse que para ela a saga do menino que sobreviveu terminou no quinto livro, infelizmente para mim também.

Abraço a todos,

Angel Black

Harry Potter e Hermione para Sempre...

Três capítulos para o final:

Capítulo Final I – A trágica Revelação

Capítulo Final II – A Batalha Final

Capítulo Final III – O FIM

**A Trágica Revelação**

Frase do Capítulo:

"Quando a verdade é revelada, Hermione sente seu coração transpassado como por um punhal. A lembrança da morte de seus queridos pais desabam sobre ela..."

Hermione não conseguira dormir naquela noite. Estava bem melhor agora, já conseguia respirar normalmente e não se sentia enjoada ou tonta, mas mesmo assim não conseguia descansar.

Sempre vinha a sua mente a imagem de Harry preocupado com ela. Ela se arrenpendia por ter brigado com ele, justamente agora em que os dois voltavam a se dar bem. Mas ele fora tão arrogante e sarcástico com ciúmes de Malfoy que ela não conseguiu segurar.

Ele queria lhe contar algo, algo muito importante que acontecera no Ministério da Magia, uma coisa que fazia Hermione temer antes mesmo de saber o que era.

A guerra estava tão próxima, o terror estava na porta ao lado, batendo e querendo entrar e mesmo agora quando precisavam estar unidos e confiantes para terem uma chance numa guerra que apostava tudo contra eles, Harry e Hermione não conseguiam se entender.

Hermione levantou, bem no meio da noite, desistindo de dormir. Achou que deveria andar para poder pensar com um pouco mais de clareza. Vestiu um robe pesado de lã, imaginando já onde queria ir. Lá fora, a neve caia mansa mas mesmo assim o frio era aterrador.

Desceu com cuidado as escadas procurando se esquivar de Pirraça e de qualquer pessoa que pudesse encontrá-la ali.

Quando alcançou o saguão de entrada, apressou os passos por entre a neve fofa para chegar até aquele lugar que a encantava tanto.

Quando chegou perto do lago e perto da árvore que gostava tanto, viu que já havia uma pessoa lá. Era Harry Potter.

- Imaginei que viria aqui! – disse Harry, sem virar para encará-la. Ele a conhecia tão bem que mesmo os seus passos denunciavam a sua presença.

Hermione se aproximou e ficou ao seu lado, olhando o lago, como se fosse um filme tão interessante que não pudesse desviar o olhar.

- Você queria me falar alguma coisa. Pode falar agora. – Hermione falou logo. Achou que, fosse o que fosse, não adiantaria postergar.

- Tenho medo, Hermione! Está claro que você não está totalmente recuperada. E o que eu tenho para te falar é muito sério. É algo que vai mudar tudo que até agora você tinha como verdade.

Hermione sorriu. Não era um sorriso de alegria, era um sorriso melancólico, de tristeza e ironia.

- Tudo o que eu tinha como verdade foi dissolvido neste ano. Eu também tenho medo. Tenho medo de descobrir que há ainda coisas terríveis a serem reveladas. Coisas que eu ainda não sei. Coisas sobre mim...

Harry olhou para Hermione. Parecia que por algum motivo ela já sabia o que ele queria lhe falar. Parecia que ela tinha a consciência de que havia alguma coisa estranha nela. Era esta consciência que Harry tentaria promover.

- Você se lembra quando me disse que eu deveria arquitetar um plano contra as investidas de Voldemort. Eu não entendi na hora e fiquei confuso. Mas agora eu sei que só conseguirei vencer esta guerra, onde o nosso oponente é muito mais poderoso do que nós se usar a inteligência. A inteligência nunca foi o meu forte, Hermione. Não que eu não seja inteligente. Eu sou. Mas você é quem usa a lógica melhor do que ninguém. Eu percebi isso no primeiro ano, da primeira vez que nos vimos. – Harry fez uma pausa para olhar novamente para o lago coberto de neve, tentando encontrar a melhor maneira de falar - Agora eu vejo porque eu preciso ser o líder desta guerra. Você jamais conseguiria matar a Voldemort. Nunca... mesmo sabendo que ele pode destruir o nosso mundo.

Hermione franziu o cenho. Não estava entendendo o que Harry queria dizer. Ela não poderia matar a Voldemor? Claro que não. Ele era mais forte do que ela. Mas se ela tivesse forças suficiente para matá-lo ela o mataria. Se precisasse, é claro, ela o faria.

- Harry... o que é que você sabe? O que tem a me dizer? Eu sei que é algo sobre mim, mas o que?

- Você precisa ser forte.

- Eu venho sendo forte durante o ano inteiro! – Hermione explodiu, irritada - Desde que meus pais morreram eu venho sendo forte, quando eu pensei ter matado Gina eu fui forte, quando você me condenou a Azkaban eu fui forte, quando me vi uma prisioneira, eu fui forte, quando Voldemort me aprisionou, eu fui forte. Eu tenho sido forte ate agora e estou cansada de escutar isto. Fale, fale agora ou eu juro que não deixarei que me fale depois. Eu não deixarei que me revele o que tem para revelar. Eu juro que...

Harry colocou a mão sobre a boca de Hermione para calá-la.

- Eu amo você! – sussurrou Harry , sem tirar a mão de Hermione – Eu quero que saiba disso antes que eu lhe fale. Eu amo você e sempre estarei do seu lado. Você não é só uma amiga... é o meu amor. A minha vida e a minha alma. Eu amo você, Hermione.

Harry tirou a mão dos lábios de Hermione e se afastou um pouco. Hermione estava trêmula, sem saber o que pensar. Por que ele lhe dissera aquilo agora. Quando ele lhe disse que a amava da outra vez era só um plano para afastá-la. Seria um plano novamente! Parecia tão sincero. Parecia que ele estava falando com o coração e com a alma e não com a razão. Mas Hermione ficou calada, sabia que Harry a estava preparando para o pior...

- Ontem, quando nós fomos ao Ministério da Magia, nós encontramos um quadro. – Harry começou o relato - O quadro de uma mulher que viveu há 17 anos atrás. Ela era uma bruxa muito poderosa, mas cometeu o pior erro da sua vida se apaixonando por Voldemort. Ela sabia quem ele era, mas achou que podia convertê-lo. Ela apostou a sua vida nisto. Mas ela engravidou. E quando viu que havia uma vida dentro de si que precisava de sua dedicação mais do que o Lord das Trevas ela fugiu e desapareceu para sempre do mundo mágico. Ninguém soube mais desta mulher.

- E o que esta mulher tem a ver comigo? – Hermione perguntou, sem entender nada.

- Fudge descobriu que esta mulher teve uma criança. Ela deixou a criança aos cuidados de um casal a quem confiava enquanto se preparava para enfrentar Voldemort, porque ela sabia que ele estava indo ao seu encontro. – Harry respirou fundo e continuou - Ele a matou, e a criança foi adotada pelas pessoas que ficaram responsáveis por ela. Aquele casal, Hermione, era John e Samantha Granger!

Hermione olhou estupefata para ele. A sua lógica voraz começou a fazer as ligações que Hermione preferia não fazer. E começou a balançar a cabeça em negação, enquanto seus olhos ardiam tentando libertar as lágrimas que teimavam em brotar.

- Sim, Hermione! Voldemort é seu pai!

Hermione se abaixou. Simplesmente perdera as forças. Enterrou os joelhos na neve alva e fofa e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos trêmulas.

E o pior de tudo era que ela sabia que era verdade! Tudo se fechava. A obsessão de Fudge e de Voldemort por ela. O fato de Voldemort não a ter matado quando pôra as mãos nela. Mas não podia ser. Não podia ser.

- Meu Deus! – disse ela, sem poder respirar direito. – Por favor, Harry! Por favor, me diga que é mentira. – ela suplicou.

Harry se abaixou e envolveu Hermione nos braços.

- Acalme-se, Mione! Respire! Respire! – Harry dizia no ouvido de Hermione. Ela tremia muito e sua respiração era irregular.

- Meu pai... minha mãe e meu pai... – Hermione se virou para Harry e enterrou o rosto no peito do amigo, aconchegando-se no seu peito largo e protetor.

Hermione sente seu coração transpassado como por um punhal. A lembrança da morte de seus queridos pais desabam sobre ela com um fardo insuportável. Ela soluçava intensamente e as lágrimas corriam soltas.

- Se ele é meu pai, então... então eu sou...

- Não! Não é não! Você não é do mau, Hermione. Você é do bem! Você sabe disso, não sabe. – disse Harry, segurando o rosto de Hermione entre as mãos – Tome Draco como exemplo: você sabe que ele se converteu. Que ele é bom e quer lutar para o bem. E os pais dele são o pior tipo de gente que há neste mundo. Seu pai pode ser o lorde das trevas, Hermione, mas você não é.

- Harry...

- Ele é ruim, Hermione. Convença-se disso! Mas sua mãe era forte e bondosa e provavelmente muito do que você é, veio dela.

- Mas tem alguma coisa errada comigo. Eu sei disso, Harry. Todo mundo me dizendo que eu era forte e incrível para a minha idade. Que eu fazia coisas que uma sangue-ruim jamais poderia fazer. Isto é influência dele, eu sei disso. A capacidade para fazer coisas que eu não deveria fazer. Eu aprendi Legitimencia como ninguém. E você sabe que o maior mestre em Legitimencia é o próprio Voldemort. E aquele olhar...

Hermione não conseguiu terminar de falar. Lembrava-se daquele terrível olhar com pupilas viperinas olhando-a da forma mais maléfica que podia. Ele estava atrás dela o tempo todo. Esperando que ela fosse se unir a ele, como Belatrix o fizera. Deus, pensou Hermione, eu matei Belatrix. Eu sou capaz de... capaz de matar... Deus! Não! Eu quero ser boa... eu preciso ser boa. Eu não posso ser do mal. Deus! Por favor!

- Você é a melhor pessoa que existe no meu mundo, Hermione. É você quem me dá forças para suportar o meu destino e para revelar o seu destino, meu amor – disse Harry, como que lendo seus pensamentos.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou Harry nos olhos.

- E depois de tudo isso, nós vamos morrer, não vamos? – Hermione disse. – Vamos ser apenas duas vidas na memória.

- Se morrermos, o que importa, Hermione, é que ficaremos sempre juntos. Pois eu juro que vou grudar em sua alma e vou aonde ela for...

Hermione sorriu, soluçando junto as lágrimas ainda teimando em sair descontroladas. Ela encostou a cabeça no peito de Harry novamente, tentando apagar da memória aquela última trágica revelação. Aquele fardo era pesado demais, mesmo para ela.

- Agora, Hermione – Harry continuou, alisando seus cabelos e fazendo pequenos cachinhos com os dedos – eu preciso de você. Você, durante... todo este ano fatídico e desastroso me disse que queria ficar ao meu lado e lutar comigo. Eu vejo agora que preciso de você, mas somente se você estiver disposta. Pois você deve se lembrar que, apesar de tudo, ele é seu pai. Você vai ter coragem para enfrentá-lo?

- Vou, Harry – confirmou Hermione, tentando acreditar nas suas próprias palavras. – Eu vou enfrentá-lo. Vou lutar do seu lado. Eu nasci para isso... é o meu destino. Como você disse...Harry... é o NOSSO DESTINO...


	21. Cap Final II A Batalha Final Spoiler

Harry levantou Hermione com cuidado.

Tendo sempre um de seus braços enlaçado na cintura dela, Harry a conduziu com delicadeza para dentro do castelo, tendo uma atenção especial pela sua condição. Apesar de tudo, Harry pensava, a reação de Hermione fora melhor do que previra.

Ele tinha medo que ela não conseguisse resistir. Que sua saúde fosse abalada. Mas parecia que ela resistiria. Ela era forte, isto este sabia. Mas isto?

Ele lembrava-se quando descobrira que seu fim terminaria sendo o assassino ou a vítima de Voldemort. Aquilo fora um choque... que Harry custou a recuperar. O que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que o famoso James Potter não fosse seu pai e que a querida Lily Potter não fosse sua mãe? E que, pior, muito pior, Voldemort fosse seu pai?

Seu mundo, ele tinha certeza, iria desabar.

Harry resolver erguer Hermione nos braços quando as escadarias começaram a cansá-la. Ela se aconchegou nos seus braços, como se quisesse se proteger daquele mundo cruel.

Quando chegava ao corredor do quadro da mulher gorda, porém, foi surpreendido pela figura fantasmagórica de Malfoy que, levantou-se depressa do último degrau da escada quando viu Harry se aproximar.

- Harry! O que aconteceu com a Mione? – perguntou Malfoy se aproximando para acariciar os cabelos de Hermione que se afundava cada vez mais no peito de Harry.

- Ela não está bem, agora, Malfoy! – Harry disse com carinho. Apesar do ciúme que o corroia cada vez que via Malfoy, sabia que ele só estava preocupado com a mulher que convertera seu coração. – Vou levá-la para dentro! – disse indicando para o quadro, com a certeza de que Malfoy sabia onde era a entrada da Grifinória. – Quer... quer vir junto? Acho que a sua presença pode ajudar! – Harry perguntou, não acreditando nas próprias palavras.

- Não! Acho que ela precisa de você, agora! – Malfoy disse, muito preocupado, o rosto marcado por uma expressão pálida.

Harry não esperou pelo arrependimento de Malfoy para entrar na sala comunal, que, àquela hora, estava vazia.

Hermione escapou dos braços de Harry e começaria a subir as escadas para dormitório feminino se Harry não agüentasse sua mão.

- Preciso ficar sozinha, agora, Harry! – Hermione falou. Ela estava bem aparentemente. Sua respiração estava normal, mas mesmo assim, Harry não queria deixá-la sozinha.

- Não acho que deva ficar sozinha, agora! – Harry exclamou, com um tom evidente de preocupação.

Hermione virou-se para ele e sorriu.

- Estarei bem... mas agora eu preciso pensar... e preciso estar sozinha para isto.

Harry deixou a mão de Hermione escapar enquanto a via subir escada acima.

Quando Harry acordou no outro dia, a maioria dos alunos já havia levantado. Harry vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas do seu dormitório esperando encontrar Hermione entre os alunos que se preparavam para descer.

- Gina! – disse ao encontrar com a amiga – Onde está Mione?

- Bom... acho que ela já desceu...

Harry não esperou duas vezes para descer da torre da Grifinória.

Quando chegou ao salão principal, a maioria dos alunos já estava bem alojada em seus lugares. Hermione brincava com uma torrada como se esta fosse uma colher no seu café. Quando ela o viu, ela treinou um meio sorriso e depois voltou a se concentrar na refeição. Do outro lado da sala, na quase deserta mesa da Sonserina, Malfoy olhava para Hermione com preocupação.

Rony, que estava sentado do lado de Hermione não notou que ela estava estranha e conversava animadamente sobre seu progresso nos feitiços de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

- Que bom, Rony, fico feliz por você! – Harry escutou Hermione dizer quando se aproximou deles. Mas, ao contrário do que Rony e Hermione pensaram, ele passou reto e subiu a bancada onde estava a mesa dos professores para ficar a frente de Dumbledore que o analisava através dos oclinhos de meia lua.

- Professor... eu montei um plano de defesa no caso de ... bom... no caso de Voldemort atacar o castelo.

- Que bom, Harry... que bom! – disse o professor, e depois disso desviou o olhar para Hermione e retornou para Harry. – E sobre o quadro...?

- Hermione está sabendo!

- Hum... sei... e como foi...?

- Acho que ela está bem, senhor... Acho que está forte para... bom... o senhor sabe.

- Então quer expor o seu plano... hoje?

- É o que estou pensando, senhor... não há tempo. Agora que Voldemort obteve sucesso no Ministério, eu acho que ele vai tentar em breve obter sucesso sobre Hogwarts...

- Sim, Harry... é o que penso também. Hoje a noite, então?

- Sim... os treinamentos continuarão... falta alguém ainda a chegar?

- Bom... o restante dos Weasleys com a mercadoria que você pediu... mas algumas pessoas que também disseram que nos ajudariam devem chegar também...

- Ótimo... eu espero que eles cheguem até a noite.

- Certo! – Dumbledore concordou...

Harry retornou a mesa, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione. A esta altura, o senhor Weasley que havia passado a noite na ala hospitalar, havia chegado também para o café da manhã. Ele estava um pouco abatido, mas parecia bem melhor do que na noite passada.

- Schakebolt ainda está mal, infelizmente! – Arthur Weasley falava – Ah! Alô, Harry! Tudo bom?

- Quando os gêmeos chegarão? – Harry perguntou, muito sério.

- À tarde! Mas Molly já chegou! Ela está no saguão de entrada conversando com Madame Bones.

- Mamãe está aqui? – Gina levantou-se animada e correu para fora.

A expressão de Rony também se iluminou, mas ele conteve-se quando viu a expressão de Harry.

- Tudo bem, Harry?

- Volte logo, Rony. Dumbledore vai fazer um aviso e quero que esteja aqui quando acontecer.

- Ta... – disse Rony, levantando-se e caminhando para fora.

Meia hora depois, Dumbledore levantou-se.

- Caros estudantes, amigos, dignos membros do Ministério da Magia! Como todos vocês devem estar sabendo neste momento, o Ministério da Magia foi destruído ontem. Os feridos foram trazidos para cá. O sr. Cornélius Fudge está na ala hospitalar com os demais membros que ainda necessitam de cuidados especiais, o que quer dizer que o Ministério não mais está na liderança da guerra contra Voldemort.

"Meus caros,", continuou Dumbledore "é preciso que estejamos preparados para um ataque que pode acontecer a qualquer minuto. Mesmo agora, podemos estar em perigo mortal. Mas, se sofremos uma derrota na noite passada, não quer dizer que vamos nos ceder. Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, como todos saber vão tomar a liderança desta guerra com um plano que, creio, será bem sucedido contra as artes das trevas. Mas para que tudo dê certo, quero que todos reconheçam seu comando, sua liderança, suas ordens e as obedeçam. A primeira ordem dada por Harry Potter foi a de que os treinamentos continuaram. Durante a manhã e durante a tarde, os treinamento serão rigidamente cobrados. E a noite, antes do jantar, quero que todos, sem nenhuma falta, reúna-se no saguão de entrada para que Harry possa explanar seu plano. Por agora, só o que podemos dizer, é: Se o pior acontecer, nos veremos num outro mundo que, creio, é tão mais incrível do que este... ".

Harry viu a voz de Dumbledore se perder enquanto falava e os olhos já cansados e velhos lacrimejaram.

Era a segunda vez que Harry via Dumbledore chorar em toda a sua vida. E ver a pessoa que mais emanava força e determinação chorar desanimado fazia um grande peso cair sobre as suas costas. "Não há mais o que fazer... começou...", Harry pensou. E ele estava absolutamente certo!

Dumbledore conseguiu se refazer e recomeçou o discurso dizendo que a presença de todos era muito importante e que todos deveriam estar preparados.

Harry não conseguia escutar mais. Ele olhou para Hermione, e segurou em sua mão, pressionando-a levemente, para que ela olhasse para ele.

- O que foi, Harry? – ela perguntou fitando seus olhos verdes e os dois compartilharam um olhar de solidariedade.

- Esta noite – começou Harry – enquanto eu estiver falando sobre o plano, eu quero que você esteja do meu lado!

- Eu estarei, Harry, eu prometo!

A manha e a tarde passaram como um raio na opinião de Harry que tinha tanto o que fazer. Em determinado momento, quando ele soube da chegada dos gêmeos Weasleys, Harry deixou o comando dos treinamentos com Hermione e saiu do salão principal.

Jorge e Fred Weasley o esperavam no saguão de entrada, tendo por companhia somente a sua mãe e seu pai, uma vez que Harry não liberou Gina e Rony do treinamento.

- E aí, mano? – disse Fred, tirando os óculos escuros para fazer uma mesura a Harry.

- Tudo em cima, ministro júnior? – Jorge falou em seu habitual tom informal.

- Chegaram tarde! – Harry reclamou num tom formal que ele mesmo desconhecia – Trouxeram o que eu pedi?

- Claro, Harry! – os dois responderam em coro – Vai ser a maior festa que você já viu na sua vida!.

- ÓTIMO! Venham... me acompanhem até a sala dos troféus... eu quero dizer o que eu quero que façam...

Quando eram sete horas em ponto, todo o saguão de entrada e isto incluía o enorme salão e as escadarias em volta, estava lotado de pessoas. Harry foi o último a chegar e se posicionou entre Hermione, Dumbledore, Draco e os Weasleys que estavam no primeiro andar de onde se tinha uma visão geral do lugar.

As pessoas sussurravam, mas não deixavam de olhar para o grupinho principal. Harry olhou para todos, com todo o seu plano correndo por sua mente quase sem controle.

Hermione olhou para ele e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Eles estão esperando por você, Harry – disse Hermione, o seu bom-senso confortava a Harry que estava nervosíssimo – Fale, e eles irão te escutar, lidere-os e eles te seguirão...

- Obrigado, Mione! – Harry falou baixinho para a amiga que deu um sorriso meigo.

Harry deu um passo a frente e começou a falar de modo que todos o ouviam:

- POVO MÁGICO! TODOS VOCÊS SABEM O QUE ACONTECERÁ... VOLDEMORT NOS ATACARÁ... E SE NÃO CONSEGUIRMOS VENCER ESTA BATALHA...NINGUÉM MAIS NO MUNDO MÁGICO OU NO MUNDO DOS TROUXAS SERÁ CAPAZ DE SEGURÁ-LO. EM NOSSOS BRAÇOS RESIDE A RESPONSABILIDADE DE SALVAR O MUNDO. E NÓS O FAREMOS... SE TODOS NÓS AGIRMOS EM EQUIPE E UNIRMOS AS NOSSAS FORÇAS.

Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para Draco que estava um pouco atrás.

"DRACO MALFOY ESTAVA NO OUTRO TIME E HOJE, JOGA DO NOSSO LADO... DO LADO DO BEM" – Malfoy olhou surpreso para Harry. Hermione percebeu que Malfoy piscava os olhos lacrimejados – "E SE DRACO MALFOY ESTÁ CONOSCO ESTE É O PRIMEIRO INDÍCIO DE QUE HÁ ESPERANÇA. A UNIÃO É A ÚNICA FORMA DE VENCERMOS. E COMO VAMOS FAZER ISTO? ISTO EU LHES DIREI AGORA...

Harry falou durante uma hora explicando todos os detalhes de seu plano.

Quando acabou de falar, a maioria das pessoas encaminhou-se para o salão principal onde o jantar estava servido. Algumas pessoas, no entanto, ficaram para trás para obter mais detalhes do plano que Harry não se aborrecia em repetir.

Hermione estava apoiada no corrimão da escadaria, tentando se refazer do discurso de Harry. Pessoa por pessoa que passava a cumprimentavam como se lhe dessem condolências.

- FORÇA, Hermione! – disse uma menina da sonserina que nunca foi sequer amigável com Mione.

- VOCÊ VAI CONSEGUIR! – um outra pessoa falou da multidão.

- Hermione é forte, vai conseguir...

- Nossa, quem diria...

- É suicídio... –

- Harry Potter é louco...

- Harry Potter é nosso líder... e se ele sobreviveu uma vez... sobreviverá de novo...

Enquanto ouvia o murmúrio das pessoas que passavam, Hermione sentiu a pressão de uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Draco? – Mione disse, ao se virar.

- Eu... não sabia! Eu juro!

- Tudo bem – Hermione disse sorrindo.

- No fim, Harry é muito mais digno do que eu jamais pensei que ele pudesse ser.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça, não sabia que poderia falar.

- E... bom... ele deu mais valor para mim do que minha família jamais fez...

De novo, Hermione balançou a cabeça, tentando desesperadamente controlar as lágrimas.

- E tudo o que ele falou pode ser bobagem, mas existe uma coisa que é a mais certa do mundo.

- É? E o que é? – Hermione perguntou, surpresa com as próprias palavras.

- Que você é a bruxa mais poderosa deste mundo!

Harry foi guiado por Dumbledore, Draco e os Weasleys para dentro do salão principal.

Quando chegou lá, no entanto, percebeu que Hermione não estava.

- Draco? – Harry perguntou, pois vira Hermione conversando com Hermione enquanto ainda discursava com as algumas pessoas – Onde está Hermione?

- Ela disse que não estava com fome e subiu.

- Hum... obrigado.

Harry virou-se e subiu rapidamente para a torre da grifinória.

Mesmo antes de cruzar o quadro da mulher gorda, Harry escutou uma vozinha de dentro da sala comunal dizer:

- Casa dos Granger.

Harry apressou-se para passar pelo buraco da Grifinória e entrar na sala comunal. No entanto, quando pisou os pés na sala, a última coisa que viu foi os cabelos de Hermione sumindo em labaredas esverdejantes no meio da lareira.

- Hermione! – Harry gritou, mas já era tarde: Hermione já havia sumido. – Droga!

Harry sabia aonde Hermione estava indo e sabia que era um grande risco. Harry subiu as escadas para o seu dormitório de dois em dois degraus.

Procurou feito louco no seu malão um pequeno recipiente.

Desceu mais rápido do que subira e retirou a tampa do recipiente onde havia uma etiqueta: Pó de Flu e repetiu Hermione:

- CASA DOS GRANGER! – disse Harry atirando o pó dentro da lareira e avançando sobre as chamas.

Harry saiu do outro lado da lareira numa sala muito aconchegante.

- Hermione?

Ninguém respondeu.

- Mione, por favor? – Harry perguntou em voz alta, mas ninguém respondeu.

Harry tentou cruzar a casa, mas como estava muito escuro, esbarrou em alguns móveis até encontrar a escada para o próximo andar.

Ele começou a subir, degrau por degrau, tranqüilamente, mas quando escutou um pequeno gemido, Harry sacou a varinha, segurando-a firmemente.

- Hermione? – Harry perguntou de novo, já imaginando que não obteria resposta.

Harry alcançou o segundo andar e seguiu por um corredor, abrindo a primeira porta que encontrou.

- Lumus! – Harry encantou a varinha para clarear o quarto.

Era um quarto de menina claramente: a cama, as cortinas e os móveis tinham tons de rosa claro e era milimetricamente organizado.

Harry divisou sobre a cômoda um retrado. Nele, a sua figura e a de Hermione aparecia sorrindo um para o outro. Ele desejou muito poder viver naquele retrato, onde tudo parecia estar feliz e tranqüilo.

Ainda investigando o quarto, Harry descobriu um canto muito mais parecido com o que conhecia de Hermione. Poções, calderões, pergaminhos e livros sujos, negros e enpoeirados formavam um contraste absurdo com o restante do quarto.

Sobre alguns livros empilhados estava um pergaminho, escrito com a caligrafia caprichada de Hermione.

Nele, estava escrito:

"O que foste na vida

A última esperança

Encontrar-te me fez criança

Por que já eras meu sem eu saber, sequer.

Por és o meu homem e eu tua mulher

Por que tu me enxergaste

Sem me dizer que vinhas

E tuas mãos foram minhas com calma

Por que foste em minha alma

Como um amanhecer

Por que foste o que tinha de ser...".

Harry escutou um novo gemido e virou-se assustado.

- Hermione? – gritou a espera de qualquer indício da amiga.

- Harry? – escutou a vozinha chorosa de Hermione.

Harry saiu correndo a procura daquela voz que o guiava. Hermione? Minha mione, ele pensava enquanto alcançava o corredor.

Só havia mais um quarto naquele corredor.

Ele abriu a porta e iluminou o quarto.

Hermione estava no chão, encolhida como se estivesse desmaiada.

- Mione? – Harry disse, ajoelhando-se e segurando a cabeça de Hermione com a mão.

- Harry? – Hermione perguntou, abrindo os olhos devagarzinho para contemplar o amigo. – Eu estou bem! – ela disse, tentando convencer a si mesma. – Eu queria ficar perto dos meu pais...

- Seus pais estão...

- Eu sei, Harry, eu sei e não estou louca ou tendo um acesso. Eu só queria ficar quietinha perto de onde eles estiveram. Eles foram a minha vida até agora, e saber que Voldemort é...

Ah Deus... eu preciso tanto do apoio deles agora!

Hermione apontou para o retrato imóvel sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, ao lado da ernome cama.

- Eu não pensei que a sua casa pudesse ser acessada através da rede do Flu.

- Eu mandei conectar a rede assim que meus pais morreram. Ah, Harry, eu estarei bem... deixe-me só... eu preciso ficar só...

- Não! – Harry disse, numa tom que dizia que ele não queria ser desobedecido. Harry levantou Hermione nos braços e a depositou com carinho sobre a cama, cobrindo-a com um confortável edredom.

- Harry... por favor...

- Não! – Harry disse novamente e entrou nas cobertas, puxando Hermione para bem perto do si. – Você precisa do meu apoio. E eu estarei aqui do seu lado, durante a noite inteira. Eu não vou fazer nada, eu prometo. Eu não faria nenhuma canalhice neste momento.

- Oh, Harry – Hermione disse, deixando-se sobre o braço de Harry que a envolvia. – Eu não me importaria se você fizesse esta canalhice agora ...

- Não! – Harry puxou acariciou os cabelos de Hermione. – Eu sou seu amigo antes de qualquer coisa, Mione. Chore! Você precisa chorar... e eu preciso estar aqui para lhe dar todo o apoio que quiser...

Por mais que Hermione quisesse controlar as lágrimas, os olhos verdes e penetrantes de Harry sobre os seus, a faziam desmoronar contra a dor que sentia no peito.

Eles se abraçaram e ficaram juntinhos de modo que o calor de um passasse para o outro, descongelando todas as magoas que ainda resistiam em ambos e fazendo a energia transpassar seus corpos e unir às suas almas.

O último conforto antes da desgraça final!

Hermione acordou durante a noite. Ela estava nos braços de Harry que ainda dormia tranqüilamente. Ela voltaria a dormir no aconchego da proteção de Harry, mas havia alguma coisa errada. Um vento! Um vento, uma brisa fria, gelada passou pelo quarto e varreu seu rosto. E um pressentimento cruzou sua alma, aturdindo-a.

- Harry! Harry! Acorde!

Harry acordou assustado, sacando a varinha.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou olhando para todos os lados, esperando ver alguma coisa.

- Precisamos voltar ao castelo, Harry! Começou, Harry, Começou!

Quando Harry e Hermione cruzaram a lareira para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Os alunos que estavam ali olharam espantados para eles.

- Harry, Mione! – escutaram Gina que abria caminho entre os alunos – Os dementadores estão atacando... veja!

Harry correu para a janela, lá fora... mesmo na escuridão da noite, Harry podia ver uma nuvem negra se levantando no horizonte.

O professor Snape, o professor Flitwick e o professor Dumbledore conjuravam patronos poderosos, mas conforme a nuvem negra ficavam mais densas menos tempo duravam os feitiços de defesa.

- Gina, Corra, avise Hagrid para fechar o castelo. Precisamos de tempo agora!

Gina e um bando de alunos saíram desabalados sala comunal a fora.

Os outros alunos corriam de um lado para outro, tentando vestir suas roupas e verificando suas varinhas.

- PREPAREM-SE E DESÇAM LOGO!

Harry gritou para que os alunos se preparassem logo.

- Hermione! Vá ver se ainda tem alguém no dormitório feminino... eu vou ver no dormitório masculino.

- Ta! – Hermione concordou e subiu as escadas. No entanto, ao invés de subir as escadas para o dormitório masculino, Harry virou-se e saiu para fora da sala comunal.

Quando alcançou as escadarias, Draco vinha correndo apavorado!

- Ah, Harry! Que bom que já está aqui! Eu vim avisar que os dementadores estão atacando!

- Eu já sei, Malfoy! – Harry disse, cortando o amigo – Mas eu quero que faça uma coisa para mim agora.

- O que é? – Draco perguntou, confuso.

Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e tirou o mapa do maroto que tirara do malão enquanto procurava o pó de flu.

- Tem uma passagem secreta para fora de Hogwarts que cai bem embaixo da Dedos de Mel. – Harry explicou mostrando no mapa. Draco estava de queixo caído ao saber que Harry possuía aquele mapa. "Então foi assim?" Draco pensava, sem entender bem o que Harry queria. – Eu confio em você, Malfoy!

- Obrigado, Harry, mas...

- A Hermione logo estará aqui fora. Eu não me importo com o que você tiver de fazer. Apenas tire ela daqui, está bem? Tire, Hermione daqui e fuja, mas não deixe que nada de mal aconteceça a ela, sim, promete, Malfoy?

- Eu... eu... bom... eu prometo, Harry... mas... e sobre o plano... sobre a parte em que Hermione...

- O plano nunca funcionaria de qualquer jeito. – Harry sentenciou. Harry sabia perfeitamente que poderia funcionar, mas ao ver o perigo iminente diante de si, Harry não tinha a coragem de arriscar a vida da mulher que amava, sim ele a amava! De um modo que não conseguia controlar.

- EU A AMO! – Harry confessou. – EU AMO HERMIONE MAIS DO QUE QUALQUER COISA NESTA VIDA. E NÃO POSSO DEIXAR QUE ELA MORRA!

- Está bem, Harry! – Malfoy disse, parecendo decepcionado. – Eu vou cuidar dela.

- Ótimo! Bom... talvez nos vejamos um dia! – disse Harry, virando para descer a escada.

Harry não sabia porque, mas sentia que era a última vez que falava com Malfoy. Uma dor de ressentimento surgiu em seu coração. No fim... Malfoy provara ser mais forte do que ele! E ser merecedor do amor de Hermione!

Harry desceu as escadas e alcançou o saguão de entrada.

A pesada porta de entrada principal no castelo estava fechada, mas retumbava sobre a força de quase mil dementadores que faziam tudo para entrar.

Dumbledore jazia inconsciente no chão, ao lado de Snape que tentava trazer-lhe a vida. Hagrid, perto da porta, segurava firmentente sua sombrinha na mão.

- PREPAREM-SE! – gritou Harry fortemente, enquanto as centenas de pessoas se retesavam em posições de ataque.

Harry tentou não olhar para Dumbledore.

A porta retumbou novamente. Os travadores nas costas começavam a rachar e não resistiriam muito. Estava muito perto agora. Era o fim, iria acontecer... não havia como retornar.

- Onde está Hermione? – Algumas pessoas se perguntavam.

- Harry! – Gina gritou de um outro ponto no meio da multidão desesperada a espera pelo pior. – ONDE ESTÁ HERMIONE?

- HERMIONE NÃO VIRÁ! – Harry gritou para que todos ouvissem – O PLANO MUDOU! QUANDO ESTA PORTA SE ABRIR, NÓS VAMOS ATACAR COM TUDO QUE NÓS TIVERMOS.

As pessoas se olharam confusas. Era a pior coisa que poderia fazer. Mudar o plano a uma hora dessas estava deixando todos com medo. Eles perderiam. Harry sabia disso. E estava pronto. Ele sacrificou a vida de todas aquelas pessoas pela vida de Hermione.

"Eu não me importo!", Harry pensou. "Ela viverá, Hermione viverá! É só o que me importa agora".

Hermione foi a última a sair da sala comunal. Ela estava desesperada para chegar a tempo no saguão de entrada. Sabia que a sua presença ali era urgente, mas quando quis tomar fôlego para correr, um braço a agarrou.

- Malfoy! Que susto! – ela disse. Malfoy tinha um estranho brilho em seu olhar. – Vamos, Draco, nós temos que ir.

Draco a puxou com violência para outro lado.

- Draco! Draco! – Hermione reclamou. – O que está fazendo? Eu preciso ir.

- Não! Harry me deu ordens para tirar você daqui! Ordens que eu pretendo seguir – Draco disse, puxando Hermione com ele.

- Não! Ele não faria isso! – Hermione reclamou, mas viu no olhar de Draco que ele falava a verdade. – Me solte, Draco, Me solte, agora!

- Eu não vou soltar... preciso tirar você daqui!

Draco a puxava cada vez mais para longe de onde ela deveria estar. Ela lutava contra ele, mas ele era incrivelmente mais forte do que ela.

- Está bem, então! – Hermione disse com calma, parecendo que ia desistir, mas quando Draco virou-se, Mione concentrou seus olhos nos olhos do garoto – LEGITIMENS!

Malfoy dobrou-se e caiu no chão, ambas as mãos na cabeça, gritando de dor.

- Você pediu por isso! – disse Hermione, sem nenhum senso de humor.

Hermione correu escadas abaixo sem acreditar naquela última traição de Harry. Fosse o que fosse, era tarde demais para ele. Se ele pensava que poderia tira-la da jogada, ele estava enganado.

O saguão de entrada oferecia a pior visão que alguém podia ter. E se um trouxa entrasse ali naquele momento, diria que era o fim do mundo: centenas de Dementadores sobrevoavam o local e entre as pessoas que sucumbiam desesperadas com suas próprias tristezas. E para aqueles que tentavam resistir, havia os comensais da morte que atacavam ferozmente. Pessoas caiam mortas ao chão, raios disparavam a qualquer parte destruindo não só pessoas, mas muitos dos móveis que havia e parte das paredes.

No meio da multidão havia Harry, duelando contra Voldemort. O garoto havia conjurado um escudo que perdia as forças diante do poder do Lord das Trevas.

Com uma última rajada de seu feitiço, Voldemort desintegrou completamente o escudo de Harry e jogou o garoto a alguns metros de distância.

- É o fim para você, HARRY POTTER! – disse o LORD DAS TREVAS, com aquela voz rouca e sibilante, como uma serpente prestes a dar o bote.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha diante dos olhos de Harry. Harry sabia que era o fim!

- AVADA QUEDAV...

- PAPAI, NÃO! – Hermione surgiu no alto da escada!

Tanto Voldemort quanto Harry olharam para ela. Mesmo as outras pessoas pararam de duelar para olhar para ela. Ela se endireitou.

- EU MESMO QUERO MATÁ-LO! – respondeu Hermione.

Ela começou a descer a escada lentamente. Agora, mesmo os dementadores que sobrevoavam agitados fizeram uma compassada mais lenta, como que acompanhando os passos da garota.

Hermione emanava uma autoridade, que mesmo Harry desconhecia. Ela, agora, lembrava Voldemort como nunca: os olhos dilatados fixos nele.

- UM TRAIDOR MERECE MORRER! – berrou Hermione e apontou a varinha para Harry, ameaçando-o.

- ENTÃO, VOCÊ SABE? – Voldemort disse, olhando para ela – VOCÊ SABE QUE EU SOU SEU PAI?

- EU SEI! DE CERTA FORMA EU SEMPRE SOUBE, MAS DUMBLEDORE E HARRY POTTER CONSPIRARAM CONTRA MIM, CONSPIRARAM PARA QUE EU NÃO SOUBESSE E AGORA, HARRY ME FEZ A ULTIMA TRAICAO... ELE ME AFASTOU DESTA BATALHA SABENDO QUE EU QUERIA MAIS DO NUNCA ESTAR AQUI... ESTAR PERTO DO MEU PAI! MEU PAI!

Voldemort deu uma gargalhada que ecoou por todo o castelo.

Hermione sentiu uma forte pressão em sua mente. Sabia que Voldemort a estava tentando legitimentá-la. Ela conseguiu segurá-lo em sua mente, prendendo-o nos seus mais profundos sentimentos.

Harry não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Hermione se aproximava cada vez mais e mais. Mas ele olhou em seus olhos e viu: ela estava fingindo. Um fingimento que ele, Harry Potter e somente ele poderia ver. Pois ele a conhecia melhor do que ninguém. E quando seus olhares se cruzaram, Harry pode escutar nitidamente em sua mente: "Agora, Harry, chegou a hora!".

Hermione virou-se rapidamente para Voldemort que foi pego de surpresa: - LEGITIMENS!

Hermione sentiu que invadia a mente de Voldemort ao mesmo tempo que ele caia de joelhos com fortes dores na cabeça. Não era o mesmo que legitimentar Malfoy. Ela também sentia dores e tentava resistir. Sabia que ele estava tentando contraataca-la.

Harry não hesitou e levantou-se de um pulo.

- ARMADA! PREPAREM-SE... PRIMEIRA LINHA: AGORA!

Rapidamente, uma linha se formou somente com alunos da Corvinal.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM! – O coral da Corvinal entoou junto para conjurar patronos, enquanto Hermione lutava mentalmente com Voldemort, mantendo-o como seu prisioneiro.

Se apenas um patrono já seria o suficiente para espantar os dementadores, quinhentos alunos conjurando patronos fizeram com que os dementadores tentassem escapar, encurralá-dos contra a parede.

- ARMADA! PREPAREM-SE... SEGUNDA LINHA: AGORA!

Agora foi a vez dos lufa-lufa. Uma clarão forte alcançou todos os limites do saguão. Pouco a pouco os dementadores começaram a se dissolver. A claridade era tão forte, que mesmo os comensais estavam confusos.

Harry olhou para Hermione que agora fraquejava. Suas pernas tremiam, embora ela ainda olhasse fixamente para Voldemort.

Harry sabia que ela logo sucumbiria. Ele precisava ser rápido.

- WEASLEYS! AGORA! – Harry gritou.

FRED E JORGE WEASLEY do outro lado da multidão fizeram uma bomba explodir com milhões e milhões de fogos filibusteiros recocheteavam na parede, assustando os comensais que foram pegos de surpresa.

Voldemort tremia, mas conseguiu se libertar do feitiço de Hermione.

- SUA! SUA... SANGUE-RUIM! ACHOU QUE PODERIA ME VENCER! VOCÊ É PARTE DO MEU SANGUE... MAS DEVE TER HERDADO O SANGUE RUIM DA SUA MÃE VAGABUNDA! VAI TER O QUE MERECE... CRUCIOS!

Harry sentiu nele mesmo, quando o feitiço atingiu Hermione em cheio e ela começou a se contorcer de dor. Mas ele não podia parar! Não agora, faltava o último comando... o comando que havia planejado.

- ARMADA... PREPAREM-SE ! TERCEIRA LINHA! AGORA!

Enquanto os alunos da lufa-lufa trocavam de posição com os da grifinória e os poucos da sonserina que colocavam-se a frente, os Weasleys começaram a jogar a mais nova invenção: uma névoa que criava protuberância na face bem em cima dos comensais.

Os grifinórios começaram a atacar fortemente com feitiços pesados de ataque, enquanto os detrás (Lufa-lufa e Corvinal) faziam feitiços de defesa, criando um escudo muito forte sobre os guerreiros.

Harry correu para ajudar Hermione, mas um raio o atingiu jogando-o para trás.

- Agora é minha vez, Potter! – Lucio Malfoy atacou-o com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

Tudo o que Harry menos queria no momento é alguém para atrasá-lo enquanto tentava chegar em Hermione. Olhando para Voldemort, Harry viu que ele tentava um bote contra a garota que resistia a maldição que Voldemort invocava.

- Deixe comigo, Harry! – Harry escutou Draco Malfoy atrás de si.

Lucio fez uma careta, surpreso com a presença do filho.

- UHM! PARECE QUE HOJE É O DIA DAS TRAIÇÕES FILIAIS! – Malfoy disse apontando Voldemort com a cabeça.

Draco olhou para Hermione preocupado. Estava claro que ele queria fazer alguma coisa por ela, mas sabia que o melhor era deixar Harry fazer.

Harry deixou os Malfoys para trás para correr em direção a Voldemort. Quando estava muito perto, Voldemort apontou a varinha para ele e gritou: FIO VITAE!

Um raio amarelo veio na direção de Harry. Harry sabia que o atingiria, mas quando a maldição iria lhe tocar, Hermione se jogou a sua frente. A choque do feitiço foi tão forte que jogou Hermione e Harry há muitos metros para trás.

Harry se sentia todo dolorido, mas levantou-se rapidamente para ver o que havia acontecido com Hermione que recebera todo o impacto. Ela estava de bruços.

Harry a levantou e se assustou com o que viu.

Um corte veio na testa, escorria o sangue por seu rosto, mas o pior era o abdômem. Ali, havia uma ferida que jorrava sangue.

Harry apertou a ferida, tentando fazer o sangue estancar, mas Hermione gritou de dor.

Ele tirou a camisa e colocou sobre o ferimento.

- Meu Deus, meu Deus, por favor... você não pode morrer. POR FAVOR! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE, POR FAVOR! – Harry não conseguiu mais sustentar as lágrimas, enquanto via Hermione gemer de dor e escutava VOLDEMORT gargalhando.

- Harry... meu amor... – Hermione balbuciava... o sangue escorrendo de seus lábios.

Harry segurou Hermione nos braços, trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

- Não fale! Não fale mais, você precisa descansar...

- Harry... meu amor... você sabia que era isto o que iria acontecer... você sabia... este era o meu destino... um destino que eu cumpri... meu amor... agora é a sua vez... a sua vez...

- HERMIONE, NÃO!

- Eu amo você... sempre amei... e sempre amarei... e haja o que houver... eu serei sua... para todo o sempre...

Hermione desfaleceu em seus braços, escorregando para o chão com os braços sem vida.

- NAÕ! – aquele grito de dor explodiu no peito de Harry, ecoando por todo o castelo.

- ELA TEVE O QUE MERECEU! – Voldemort gargalhava - ACHOU QUE PODERIA ME SUBESTIMAR, ELA É UMA TOLA, SANGUE-RUIM, ASSIM COMO A MÃE.

Harry a abraça fortemente, querendo postergar a vida em seus braços, enquanto não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que se misturavam aos cabelos de Hermione.

- O BEBEZINHO POTTER ESTÁ CHORANDO PORQUE PERDEU A AMIGUINHA! ÓH! QUE PENINHA! MAS SAIBA QUE ESTOU RESERVANDO O PIOR PARA VOCÊ, POTTER... VOCÊ VAI GRITAR COMO A SUA MÃEZINHA GRITOU. – Voldemort se aproximava, com aquele ar zombeteiro - EU TINHA GRANDES PLANOS PARA A GRANGER... ELA SERIA O MEU BRAÇO DIREITO ASSIM COMO BELA O FOI. E AGORA VOCÊ DESTRUI TUDO. VOCÊ ME FEZ MATAR A CARNE DA MINHA CARNE.

Ele contemplava o rosto de Hermione, chamando por ela, rezando para ela. Ela não respondia. Harry não queria acreditar, mas era verdade. Não havia mais o que fazer... ela estava...

Harry deitou Hermione com carinho no chão. Em seu coração, uma mistura de dor e ódio o consumia, crescendo cada vez mais.

Seus ouvidos agora se concentravam em Voldemort que agora estavam muito perto, esperando a qualquer momento que ele o atacasse.

- AGORA É A SUA VEZ, POTTER!

Continua...


	22. Cap Final III Ausência

- AGORA É SUA VEZ, POTTER!

POTTER! POTTER! POTTER...

As palavras de Voldemort estavam ecoando na cabeça de Harry Potter que trazia a tona as cenas mais importantes de sua vida nas últimas horas...

ALGUMAS HORAS ANTES...

Enquanto Harry fazia o discurso de seu plano no pátio de entrada.

- "E SE DRACO MALFOY ESTÁ CONOSCO ESTE É O PRIMEIRO INDÍCIO DE QUE HÁ ESPERANÇA. A UNIÃO É A ÚNICA FORMA DE VENCERMOS. E COMO VAMOS FAZER ISTO? ISTO EU LHES DIREI AGORA... – Harry Potter, fazia um efusivo discurso para explicar o plano que concebera nos últimos dias – POIS BEM: TEMOS DOIS PROBLEMAS PRINCIPAIS: O PRIMEIRO É TIRAR OS COMENSAIS DA MORTE DA JOGADA E A SEGUNDA É ISOLAR VOLDEMORT ENQUANTO FAZEMOS ISTO.

Harry Potter revia todos os cálculos mentalmente enquanto sabia que todos estavam prestando atenção nele.

- VOCÊS DEVEM ESTAR PENSANDO EM COMO VAMOS FAZER ISTO. EU DIGO: SOMOS UMA EQUIPE... NÃO UM EXERCITO, MAS UMA ARMADA E DORAVANTE É COMO EU LHES CHAMAREI. PARA ISTO VAMOS UTILIZAR TRÊS LINHAS DE ATAQUE. A PRIMEIRA LINHA SERÁ COMPOSTA POR TODOS OS ALUNOS DA LUFA-LUFA. A SEGUNDA LINHA SERÁ DOS CORVINAIS. VEJAM: NOS ÚLTIMOS DIAS VOCÊS APRENDERAM COMO CONJURAR PATRONOS. QUANDO O ATAQUE ACONTECER, VOCÊS CONJURARÃO PATRONOS COMO NUNCA. POR ISTO É QUE EU QUERO QUE ESTE ATAQUE ACONTECA DENTRO DO CASTELO, PARA QUE OS DEMENTADORES NÃO CONSIGAM ESCAPAR...

Ao acrescentar isto, a balburdia começou novamente.

- Ataque dentro do castelo?

- Potter está louco...

- ESCUTEM! – Harry disse, com autoridade – A PRIMEIRA LINHA – OS LUFA-LUFAS ATACARÃO AO MEU COMANDO. AO MEU SEGUNDO COMANDO, OS LUFA-LUFAS RETROCEDERAM E OS CORVINAIS ASSUMIRÃO A FRENTE DE BATALHA. QUANDO EU LHES DER O TERCEIRO COMANDO, LUFAS-LUFAS E CORVINAIS RETROCEDERÂO E DARÃO A FRENTE AOS GRIFINÓRIOS E SONSERINOS E COM ELES OS PROFESSORES E OUTROS COLABORADORES.

Antes que a balburdia continuasse, Harry prorrompeu:

- LUFA-LUFAS E CORVINAIS: SEU PAPEL SERÁ FUNDAMENTAL DEPOIS DISSO, POIS VOCÊS UTILIZARAM O FEITIÇO PROTEGO PARA CRIAR UM GRANDE CAMPO DE FORÇA, UM ESCUDO PARA PROTEGER A LINHA DE FRENTE.

- Harry! – disse Hagrid, destacando-se no meio da multidão – Tudo bem que consigamos deter os dementadores, mas e os comensais? E o pior... ninguém consegue deter AQUELE QUE...

- VOLDEMORT!

- BEM... VOL... VOL..

- VOLDEMORT, HAGRID! A PARTIR DE AGORA, EU QUERO QUE TODOS CHAMEM VOLDEMORT PELO NOME...

- BEM... ENTÃO... VOLDEMORT – Hagrid completou. – Como vamos deter V-Voldemort.

Harry olhou com o canto dos olhos para Hermione ao seu lado.

- BOM... PARA ISTO... VAMOS CONTAR COM HERMIONE.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e olhou para Harry.

- O que? – ela disse, apenas com os lábios.

Harry estufou o peito.

- TODOS TEMERAM VOLDEMORT DURANTE TODO ESSE TEMPO. MAS VOLDEMORT NÃO É TÃO PODEROSO ASSIM. E EU DIGO ISTO COM CONVICÇÃO, POIS EU VI E SEI QUE EXISTE ALGUÉM TÃO PODEROSO QUANTO VOLDEMORT: E ESTE ALGUÉM É HERMIONE GRANGER, A SUA FILHA...

Harry imaginou que a multidão iria prorromper em balburdia, mas ao contrário, um silêncio mórbido e admirante recaiu sobre Hogwarts naquele momento.

Hermione podia sentir o olhar de milhares de pessoas sobre ela.

- HERMIONE É A ÚNICA CAPAZ DE FAZER LEGITIMÊNCIA TÃO BEM QUANTO VOLDEMORT. ELA VAI ISOLAR VOLDEMORT ENQUANTO ACABAMOS COM OS DEMENTADORES... DEPOIS VAMOS UTILIZAR TODO O ATAQUE SOBRE OS COMENSAIS... OS GEMEOS WEASLEYS TROUXERAM ALGUMAS COISINHAS INTERESSANTES PARA UTILIZARMOS CONTRA OS COMENSAIS TAMBÉM... SEI QUE É UM PLANO ARRISCADO... MAS É O ÚNICO QUE TEMOS... É A NOSSA MAIOR CHANCE DE VENCERMOS...

ALGUMAS HORAS MAIS TARDE...

Harry custou a dormir naquela noite. Ele tinha Hermione dormindo tranqüilamente em seus braços. Os olhos dela ainda estavam úmidos, afinal, ela tinha chorado muito.

- Deus! Ela é tão linda! – Harry disse para si mesmo, enxugando as lágrimas da face macia de Hermione.

Ele fez alguns cachinhos com seus cabelos. Ele queria tanto confortá-la. Ele queria tanto dizer que ela não precisaria enfrentar Voldemort, que tudo não passava de um pesadelo e quanto ela acordasse ela estaria dormindo em seu quarto com todas as coisas de um trouxa normal. Ela não seria uma bruxa... ela seria uma excelente médica... talvez cientista... ou uma matematica... quem sabe...Harry imaginava um futuro brilhante para sua amiga... para seu amor... seu maior amor...

Harry aproximou seus lábios dos dela e os tocou levemente. Mas o desejo tomava conta de seu ser e começou a beijá-la com paixão.

- Hermione... eu preciso tanto de você! – ele disse para si mesmo, tentando refrear seus desejos...

- Harry... – ela gemeu baixinho, ainda sem acordar... aconchegando-se ainda mais em seus braços, embaixo da coberta macia.

- Durma, querida... – ele disse, puxando o coberto mais para cima, afim de cobri-la melhor.

- Eu amo você... – ela disse, baixinho...

Harry olhou para ela, mas ela ainda parecia dormir. Ele não conseguiu resistir às lágrimas que se insinuavam teimosamente em seus olhos.

Ele precisava protegê-la... ele jurara protegê-la... Não... ele não poderia deixá-la enfrentar Voldemort... ele sabia o que aconteceria. Ela lhe daria a chance que ele não tinha nesta batalha, mas em compensação... ela morreria... Harry trabalhou rapidamente para pensar num plano de contingência... mas não havia. Se ela o enfrentar ela morrerá! Eu não posso fazer isto.

Ele sabia que precisava dela na batalha... "Eu sempre soube... Hermione tinha razão... desde o início... ela sabia que eu precisaria dela... mas eu tive medo... eu estou com medo agora... meu Deus". Harry puxou Hermione para si e começou a chorar, tomando o cuidado para não acordá-la.

Ele queria poder estar no lugar dela. Ele sabia que ela seria uma grande líder... e ele lhe daria o tempo que ela necessitaria para virar a batalha. Mas ele não aprendera Oclumência... e muito menos Legitimência... Seria tudo parte de seu destino. Será que o destino de ambos já estava traçado desde o início. Isto significava que se tudo voltasse do início ele faria as mesmas coisas: condenaria Hermione à Azkaban, faria dela uma prisioneira...?

Harry olhou mais uma vez para Hermione. "O que eu vou fazer agora...?", pensou ele, a beira da loucura... e enquanto contemplava o rosto de seu amor... o deus do sono o visitou reconfortando-o...

MOMENTO PRESENTE

Enquanto Harry esperava o ataque iminente.

- AGORA É SUA VEZ, POTTER!

Harry esperou, escutando os passos de Voldemort cada vez mais próximos. Ele conseguiu ver a sua sombra sobre si e quando viu o braço do Lord das Trevas se levantando, Harry levantou-se e virou-se instantaneamente.

- AVADA QUEDAVRA!

- INVERTERE ENCANTATIO!

Um raio de cor azulada disparou da ponta de sua varinha, no mesmo instante em que um raio de cor avermelhada disparava da de Voldemort. Os dois raios se encontraram bem no meio, com uma pequena explosão de energia.

A mão de Harry tremia enquanto ele concentrava-se em manter as forças. Sabia que se o encanto de Voldemort atingisse a sua extremidade seria o fim... ele estaria morto.

Enquanto sustentavam suas varinhas num duelo violento, um grito chamou a atenção de Harry que olhou para o lado. Lucius Malfoy havia atingido Draco bem no peito. Quando Draco atingiu o chão, Snape veio ao seu encalço e começou a duelar com Malfoy. Olhando na outra direção, Harry viu que o escudo que Minerva e Trelawney haviam conjurado para proteger os Weasleys estava enfraquecendo. Os Weasleys – e isto incluía todos os filhos e os pais – atacavam os comensais com as gemialidades Weasleys. Rony, muito animado, atirava uma estranha pasta com uma colher. A pasta, de cor de pus, criava tentáculos e furúnculos enormes instantaneamente no rosto dos atingidos. A cena estaria cômica, se um dos raios não perfurasse o escudo e atingisse Gina no peito, jogando-a para fora do campo de força. Rony também saiu do perímetro, a fim de ajudar sua irmã, mas Neville chegou primeiro à Gina e a ergueu no colo, protegendo-a dos raios que agora se abatia sobre eles.

Luna apareceu do nada para ajudá-los também. Mas, desastrada como era, não viu quando um dos comensais disparou um raio contra ela. Se não fosse Rony, que pulou sobre ela, tirando-a da mira do raio, Luna seria atingida.

- SEUS AMIGOS LOGO ESTARÃO MORTOS! – Harry escutou Voldemort falar. A junção do raio de ambas as varinhas estava cada vez mais perto de Harry agora. Ele não poderia fraquejar agora... ele precisava suportar... suportar o suficiente até que maioria dos comensais tivessem sucumbido...

- MAS EU VOU TER O MAIOR PRAZER DE MATAR VOCÊ ANTES – disse Voldemort, fazendo força, tentando pressioná-lo psicologicamente. – ASSIM COMO MATEI A SUA AMADA.

Aquela frase teve uma grande força sobre ele. Uma grande raiva perpassou seu cérebro tirando-lhe as forças, fazendo-o fraquejar... ele dobrou os joelhos. O raio vermelho agora, estava a poucos milímetro da sua varinha.

- MAIS UM POUCO... UHRRR... – Voldemort forçava cada vez mais sobre Harry que tentava suportar... ele iria morrer... morrer...

Mas então...um vento soprou sobre seu rosto e ele sentiu um cheiro gostoso de rosas... o cheiro de neve fofa... o perfume adocicado que sentia em Hermione... Harry conseguiu escutar em seu cérebro uma vozinha suave...

- Harry... eu amo você... eu amo você...

As palavras de Hermione surgiram em sua mente trazendo-lhe mais do que esperança. Trouxe-lhe força... uma força muito maior do que Harry pudesse imaginar... e mais poderosa do que jamais Voldemort pudesse supor...

- AHRRR! – Harry levantou-se renovado pela força do seu amor... sua varinha vibrou com a energia que ele emanava. O raio de cor azul foi tomando força e espaço, subjugando os raios vermelhos, aproximando-se da ponta da varinha de Voldemort...

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO PODE SER! MALDITO POTTER! EU NÃO POSSO... AHRRR... EU... EU NÃO CONSIGO...

VOOOBUMMMMM...

Uma grande explosão irrompeu quando o raio azul atingiu a varinha de Voldemort. A energia foi tão forte que todos ao redor foram jogados para trás e uma claridade atingiu todos os espaços do aposento. A luz era de azul muito brilhante e poderia ser vista mesmo de Hogsmeade.

Harry caiu desajeitado no chão... o braço torcido num ângulo muito engraçado. Ele tossiu espelindo sangue pela boca, as escoriações alcançavam cada pedaço de pele que havia sobre o corpo do garoto. Mas mesmo ali, sangrando, machucado, dolorido... Harry esforçou-se arrastando-se pelo chão para alcançar uma das mãos de Hermione.

- Mione... – Harry conseguiu pronunciar... sentindo o gosto cítrico de sangue em sua garganta.

A mão de Hermione, que também tinha algumas escoriações, já estava fria...

Ele fez um esforço para levantar o dorso. Ele queria beijá-la... queria tocar aqueles lábios tão doces pela última vez, mas seu esforço foi em vão, pois ele caiu sobre o ventre de Hermione.

- Hermione – Harry chorou, agarrando-se a sua cintura... sentindo que, enfim, a escuridão assomava-lhe a mente... como um consolo ao mesmo tempo doce, ao mesmo tempo amargo... ele queria que a dor passasse, mas temia nunca mais ver o rosto da mulher que amava...

_Harry..._

_Eu preciso partir..._

_Eu tenho que partir... _

_Mas não me deixe ir..._

_Lute por mim... _

_Harry..._

_Lute por mim..._

Harry acordou algum tempo depois, aturdido, confuso e todo dolorido. Levou alguns minutos para perceber onde estava e o que estava acontecendo, mas o que ele logo percebeu foi a ausência de Hermione.

Ele fez um esforço sobre-humano para levantar-se. O pátio de entrada agora era o palco de uma cena de pós-guerra: corpos estirados ao chão; pessoas gritando desesperadas, outras confusas e desorientadas; mas alguns focos de fogo, fumaça, fuligem e sangue era o que mais dava a impressão da devastação.

Harry olhou ao redor, tentando encontrar o corpo de Hermione, mas não conseguiu. Ele levantava corpo por corpo de pessoas que pareciam com Hermione, mas não conseguiu encontrar o seu rosto em nenhum deles.

- Hermione – ele gritou, mas duvidou que alguém pudesse escutá-lo no meio da confusão.

- Harry! – uma pessoa desconhecida parou-o para abraçá-lo – Nós ganhamos a guerra, Harry! Voldemort sumiu para sempre! Os comensais foram derrotados! Alguns fugiram, é claro, e outros foram detidos.

- Voldemort fugiu? – Harry lembrou-se de perguntar, não conseguindo ordenar os pensamento, mas logo empurrou a pessoa a sua frente para erguer outra garota morta ao chão: mas não era Hermione.

- Hermione! – ele gritou novamente. Outras pessoas olhavam para ele, agora.

Luna estava chorando descontroladamente muito perto dali, e Rony a abraçava, tentando, em vão consolá-la.

- Rony! – Harry aproximou-se, contente por ver que o amigo havia sobrevivido à explosão.

- Ei, Harry! – Rony levantou-se numa perna só. Na outra, havia um estranho objeto fincado na cocha – O que aconteceu com o seu braço?

Só então, Harry olhou para o braço direito, no qual havia uma horrorosa fratura exposta.

- Onde está Hermione? – ele perguntou, sem se importar com o braço.

- Hermione? – Harry viu o sorriso na face de Rony morrer – Eu não sei, Harry. Lupin chegou trazendo todos os medi-bruxos possíveis do St. Mungus. Ele não conseguiu chegar a tempo para a guerra, porém, mas disse que ia organizar o melhor atendimento possível nesta hora. Tonks está com ele, é claro. Não que sejam medi-bruxos, mas eles estão tentando acalmar a situação e controlar os comensais que foram presos na masmorra.

- E o que aconteceu com a Hermione? – Harry perguntou, sem dar muita atenção às informações que Rony acabara de dar – Ela estava junto comigo. Eu acordei e ela não estava mais lá.

Rony parecia um pouco confuso.

- Como eu te disse, eu não sei, Harry. Faz alguns minutos só depois da explosão. Acho que todo mundo desmaiou. Eu fui um dos primeiros a acordar e não vi nada. Não vi onde foi Hermione. Estava mais preocupado em ver onde Voldemort estava e para falar a verdade eu também não o vi. As pessoas estão dizendo que ele queimou e sumiu, mas eu não sei nada disso.

Uma pontada afundou no estômago de Harry naquele momento. E se Voldemort tivesse sobrevivido... e se ele tivesse levado Hermione consigo?

Mas Rony, lendo sua mente, respondeu no mesmo instante.

- Eu não acho que devamos nos preocupar. De qualquer maneira, Harry, Voldemort não poderia ter sobrevivido. A explosão aconteceu bem na varinha dele. Se você já está todo estourado só porque estava um pouco mais perto dele... imagina... ele não poderia ter sobrevivido.

- Acho que nunca vamos saber! – Harry disse, com um notável desânimo – E Hermione, Rony? Ela não poderia ter sumido sozinha. Ela estava... bem... – Harry respirou fundo para enfrentar as próprias palavras – Eu não creio que ela possa ter sobrevivido. Ela foi azarada com a maldição VIO VITAE.

Como Rony fez uma expressão de total ignorância do termo, Harry completou:

- Hermione mesma já tinha falado sobre esta maldição. Ela causa uma Hemorragia que não cessa até que a pessoa esteja morta! E não há cura para tal azaração.

Rony abaixou a cabeça, mas Harry viu no mesmo instante, uma lágrima rolando pelo rosto sardento do amigo.

- Você gostava dela, não é? – Harry perguntou, constatando naquele momento, algo que há muito tempo desconfiava.

- Eu nunca disse a ninguém... nem a você. Primeiro porque era muito claro que ela gostava de você. Depois veio Krum, por último Malfoy... você acha que eu, uma pateta completo em magia, poderia ter alguma chance com uma bruxa poderosa como a Mione? Eu achei melhor guardar em segredo todos os meus sentimentos.

Harry não disse nada, mas se sentiu mal por Rony. Rony, Harry e Hermione sempre foram grandes amigos, grandes companheiros... e ele amava a Rony como a um irmão... e por muito tempo era como ele amara Hermione... como a uma irmã... até perceber que a simples menção da sua ausência faria-o sofrer mais que a própria morte. Ele soube disso no dia em que ela legimentara Belatrix na pele de Gina. Ali ele viu que o perigo era iminente e que ele precisava afastar Hermione daquele cenário que estava se formando. Porém, ele falhara em afastar Hermione e fizera-a sofrer muito.

- Por falar em Malfoy – Harry continuou, tentando afastar aquele pensamento e notando que o corpo de Lucius estava há alguns metros dali. – O que aconteceu com Draco?

- Pelo que entendi, Snape matou o Malfoy pai e levou o Malfoy filho para a enfermaria – Rony respondeu, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Snape ainda prefere salvar a vida do Draco, que até bem pouco tempo atrás estava jogando no lado do Voldemort ao ver como você está.

- Eu? Por que eu? Snape e eu nunca fomos muito chegados. – Harry perguntou, sem entender.

- Você é nosso herói, Harry! – Rony falou, tentando forçar um sorriso sem sucesso – É o que todos estão falando. Acho até que o pessoal achou que você estava morto, porque ninguém tentou ajudar você ainda.

Mal Rony tinha terminado a frase e um casal de Medi-bruxos parou ao lado de Harry, espantados.

- Harry Potter? – perguntaram olhando a cicatriz de Harry que brilhava, ardendo. – Você está bem? Precisamos levá-lo para a ala hospitalar. Ninguém ira descansar até que tenhamos recuperado nosso herói.

- Por acaso, algum de vocês viu onde foi a garota a qual estava abraçado quando estava desmaiado no chão?

- Não creio, senhor. – um deles respondeu – Chegamos a poucos segundos e só começamos a recolher os feridos agora. E quando estávamos chegando não vimos nenhuma garota sair daqui. Só vimos alguns homens. Ao que me parece esses homens eram comensais.

- Ela é magra e tem os cabelos muito espessos de cor castanho. Seus olhos também são castanhos... ela é um pouco menor do que eu... vocês devem tê-la visto.

Os medi-bruxos se entreolharam desconfiados da sanidade mental de Harry que não havia certamente se dado conta de que acabara de dar a descrição de metade das alunas de Hogwarts.

Ao ver a falta de reação por parte dos medi-bruxos, Harry agarrou um deles e o sacudiu.

- O nome dela é Hermione! HERMIONE! – Harry gritou.

- Não vimos nenhuma garota, senhor... sentimos muito... mas não vimos.

- Eles não a vira, Harry! – disse Rony também, ajudando o medi-bruxo a afastar as mãos de Harry presas em seu jaleco.

Harry soltou o homem e pensou por um minuto tentando ordenar seus pensamentos.

- UMA PANTERA NEGRA! – Harry gritou, de repente, iluminando seu rosto – VOCÊS POR ACASO VIRAM UMA PANTERA NEGRA?

De novo os medi-bruxos se entreolharam, mas como se finalmente pudesse entender alguma coisa.

- É... – o que Harry havia agarrado respondeu – Eu vi sim, senhor... uma grande pantera negra... Eu a vi de muito longe e pensei ter visto uma miragem... não é engraçado... uma pantera negra aqui?

Harry se virou novamente para Rony que parecia assustado.

- Eu preciso procurá-la... você me ajuda? – Harry perguntou esperançoso.

- Er... eu... eu não posso, Harry. – Rony respondeu sem jeito – Veja, Luna precisa de ajuda. E eu ainda preciso ver como o resto da minha família está. Gina foi levada para a enfermaria. Meus pais e meus irmãos estão lá com ela. Eu preciso ir ver como ela está também. É a minha irmã, Harry... e como você mesmo disse... Hermione não pode sobreviver por muito tempo!

Harry nem esperou para Rony finalizar a frase e já estava afastando-se ele, gritando o nome de Hermione... como se ela pudesse levantar dos mortos e vir correndo ao seu encontro.

- Harry! Harry, espera! – disse Rony que vinha atrás dele, mancando com muita dor. – Você precisa ir para a ala hospitalar, Harry... você não está bem...

- Eu não me importo... – e dizendo isto, Harry correu para fora do castelo.

- HERMIONE! – Harry gritava e corria os jardins de Hogwarts tentando encontrá-la mesmo na forma de uma pantera. Sabia que ela estava ferida e sabia que ela estava morrendo... então precisa encontrá-la... não para salvá-la, pois Harry tinha a triste consciência de que era tarde demais... mas para dizer adeus... e para dizer que ele a amava... e para dizer que ela era a vida dele... era a alma dele... e a alegria e sua razão de viver... e que sem ela...

Harry gritou e gritou e correu e correu... mas não a encontrou. Por fim, a dor no seu braço começou a latejar cada vez mais... ele foi perdendo as forças e quando viu não corria mais, mas rastejava... tentando encontrar forças na única coisa que tinha a força de um furação: seu coração.

Harry acordou algumas horas depois na ala hospitalar. Muitos feridos já haviam sido transferidos para o hospital St. Mungus, mas os que estavam em boas condições ainda estavam na enfermaria.

Gina e Luna estavam já quase recuperadas, sendo observadas especialmente por Neville e Rony respectivamente, mas quando Harry, que ocupava a cama entre as duas garotas, acordou, Neville e Rony se viraram para ele.

Eles conversaram por muito tempo. Gina e Luna tentando consolá-lo. Dizendo que Hermione não poderia ter sobrevivido, mas que ele deveria continuar com a vida, mas Rony e Neville estavam calados.

Rony comentou sobre Malfoy: Draco havia sido transferido a St. Mungus as pressas. Ele tinha dores terríveis e sangrava muito. Um sangramento que não se estancava. Ele também havia sido atingido pela maldição do VIO VITAE.

Harry não quis pensar em Hermione, mas sabia que ela deveria estar sofrendo ainda mais do que Draco.

Por fim, ele deixou o sono o dominar novamente e dormiu sem muita ansiedade de acordar. Não havia motivo, não havia razão... havia somente aquele sentimento de ausência... e com ele... a tristeza.

No outro dia, Luna, Rony, Gina e Harry receberam alta e puderam tomar o café da manhã no salão Principal.

Harry ficou calado o tempo todo. Mesmo Rony, que sempre era o mais conversador, estava calado, deixando o cargo a seu pai Arthur que comentava animado o sucesso da batalha no dia anterior. O castelo ainda refletia o cenário de guerra, mas aos poucos voltava ao normal. Dumbledore ainda estava no hospital, acompanhado da prof. Minerva e Snape estava acompanhando Draco, restando à Prof. Sprout a direção temporária de Hogwarts.

A diretora temporária passava entre os corredores agora, verificando os alunos, perguntando a eles como estavam e se precisavam de alguma ajuda. Tonks e Lupin vieram um pouco depois. Eles estavam de mãos dadas e pareciam contentes também, apesar de tudo.

Harry estaria radiante se Hermione estive ali do seu lado, mas seu lugar estava vazio, marca da sua ausência.

- Dumbledore ainda esta inconsciente! – o Sr. Weasley informou, enquanto a sra. Weasley o servia. – Pobre Homem! Os Dementadores quase lhe deram o beijo.

- O problema é que ele já é bem velhinho! – Gui falou.

- Gui! – repreendeu-o a Sra. Weasley.

- É verdade! – Gui se defendeu.

- E o Draco? – Carlinhos perguntou.

No mesmo instante a Sra. Weasley pigarreou. Harry sabia que ela tentava desviar do assunto, pois lembrar de Draco era também lembrar de Hermione, afinal ambos foram atingidos pelo mesmo feitiço. A diferença era que Hermione o recebera com maior intensidade, afinal, ela fora azarada pelo próprio Lord das Trevas.

- Ele está muito mal! – respondeu o Sr. Weasley, olhando para Harry que mantinha a cabeça abaixada. – Os médicos disseram que ele não vai sobreviver muito tempo. A hemorragia não para e ele está sofrendo dores horríveis: foi o que Snape me disse.

Harry não conseguiu agüentar ao comentário e se levantou, encaminhando-se para fora do salão principal. Quando chegou ao saguão principal, escutou os passos de alguém que o seguia.

- Harry, espere! – Gina disse, segurando em seu braço.

- Gina... me desculpe... mas preciso ficar só.

- Harry... olha só. Eu sei que você está sofrendo agora, mas você precisa aceitar que Hermione não poderia estar viva, não?

- Gina... agora não, tá?

- Espere, Harry. – Gina o segurou quando ele fez menção de se afastar. – Eu só quero dizer que se precisar de alguém... eu estou aqui para te ajudar.

- Está bem! Obrigada, Gina!

Harry deixou Gina para trás para sair do castelo. Lá fora o vento primaveril trouxe um aroma de flores que torturam-no com a lembrança de Hermione que tinha a mesma fragancia.

A primavera havia chegado trazendo vida nova aos jardins de Hogwarts. O gelo e a neve davam lugar a arbustos cheios e relvas macias numa coloração verde claro.

Algumas centenas de flores silvestres completavam o ambiente dando tonalidades diferentes aos jardins, compondo uma paisagem maravilhosa.

Apreciando o cenário, Harry nem percebeu que seus passos o estavam guiando para a beira do lago. Era o mesmo lugar em que Harry e Hermione haviam se refugiado durante tantas vezes. O lugar em que eles ficaram juntos pela primeira vez.

O sol começava a sumir por entre as arvores ao redor da floresta proibida, emanando uma luz dourada num belíssimo crepúsculo. Harry não sabia se era o calor do sol ou o perfume das flores, ou mesmo os tentáculos do polvo gigante se agitando sobre as águas calmas do lago, mas tudo ao seu redor parecia conter a presença de Hermione, tanto que chegava a dor em seu coração.

- Lindo, não é?

Um grande batimento acelerou seu coração antes de Harry se virar.

Ali, a sua frente, com o sorriso triste mais gracioso do mundo, estava Hermione: os cabelos presos numa trança caprichada, usando um vestido rosa claro que lhe caia perfeitamente, diferente do uniforme escuro de Hogwarts. Ela estava tão diferente que Harry levou alguns segundos para se dar conta de que ela era real e não uma miragem.

- Mione? – ele balbulciou, piscando várias vezes, torcendo para que ela não sumisse – Meu Deus? Você está viva!

Harry sentiu que seus joelhos fraquejavam, mas sustentou-os para se aproximar de Hermione e abraça-la calorosamente. Ele chorava muito e demorou muitos minutos para perceber que havia alguma coisa diferente em Hermione.

- Hermione, você está bem? – Harry afastou-se um pouco para observá-la melhor – Você está tremendo!

Hermione abaixou a cabeça para evitar o olhar de Harry.

Harry tentou prescrutar-lhe os sentimentos, mas ela estava quase indecifrável.

- Você sumiu! Eu a procurei em toda parte. Eles disseram que não havia como você estar viva. Mas eu sabia que você era forte. Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai?

Hermione não respondeu, mas Harry viu que em seu rosto uma lágrima deslizava.

- Não vai, Hermione? – Harry insistiu.

De novo, ela não respondeu, mas ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. Nos olhos dela, Harry viu que nada ficaria bem.

- Harry... eu preciso que me escute agora – ela começou a dizer, com a voz tremulante.

Harry ficou em silêncio, mas seu coração parecia querer falar, já que os batimento estavam quase audíveis.

- Eu ainda estou muito confusa com o que aconteceu. Quando acordei, você estava desmaiado eu suponho, mas na hora eu achei que você estava morto... eu achei que todos estavam mortos... ninguém se movia. Nem mesmo os comensais da morte. Eu achei que meu p... Voldemort havia vencido a guerra e que todos haviam sucumbido...

- Houve uma explosão... todos desmaiaram... mas nós vencemos... bem... eu espero... Voldemort simplesmente desapareceu.

- Sim... foi o que escutei hoje cedo num no Cabeça de Javali.

- É onde você estava? No Cabeça de Javali? Você está hospedada naquele lugar? – Harry perguntou incrédulo. O Cabeça de Javali não era lugar para uma garota.

- Eu fiquei horas perambulando... com muitas dores, mas agora estou bem! – ela acrescentou, vendo a expressão preocupada no rosto de Harry – Eu pensei muito no que fazer Harry... – Hermione respirou fundo, preparando-se para revelar sua decisão. – Eu só voltei aqui, Harry, para lhe dizer que eu preciso partir.

- O QUE? COMO PARTIR, HERMIONE? Você precisa de cuidados médicos agora. Você precisa ficar aqui conosco para que possamos cuidar de você. Acabou... tudo acabou. Nós vamos ficar juntos agora... para sempre...

- Harry...

- Eu sei que você está muito abalada, agora. Você teve que enfrentar Voldemort e tudo mais, sabendo que ele era seu pai. Recebeu uma maldição terrível. Veja: Malfoy está com feridas terrivelmente dolorosas... Nenhum medi-bruxo sabe como deter a hemorragia e não consigo pensar como você conseguiu sobreviver...

Harry olhou para o ventre de Hermione, mas não havia sinal de feridas, nem de sangue.

- Harry... eu estou bem, não preciso de cuidados médicos. Eu preciso de outro tipo de cuidado agora.

- Seja o que for, eu posso fazer.

- Não... não pode – ela disse, firmemente, embora seus olhos marejassem novamente – Se eu ficasse, Harry, eu jamais saberia se o que eu sinto por você é realmente amor ou é apenas gratidão. E eu preciso estar certa dos meus sentimentos agora. Eu preciso refletir a minha vida e o meu caminho daqui para a frente.

- Não, Hermione, não! – Harry disse, sentindo que perdia o fôlego. – eu não vou deixar você ir embora, assim. Eu não entendo o que você está querendo. Se é para me castigar...

- Eu não quero castigar você, Harry. – Hermione disse, recomeçando a chorar. – Não é isso, mas eu preciso ficar sozinha.

- Eu acho que é. É o que você quer Hermione, depois de tudo o que eu fiz, não é? – Harry estava fervendo e sentia o sangue subir para o rosto. – Você pode me castigar... eu não me importo. Se jamais quiser olhar nos meus olhos novamente, tudo bem, eu não me importo. Mas não vá. Eu morreria de preocupação. Isto é castigo demais, até mesmo para mim, Mione...

- Harry... não... – Hermione soluçava e seus lábios tremiam – Eu não quero que você se preocupe... você não está facilitando as coisas para mim.

- NÃO... NÃO QUERO... E NÃO VOU FACILITAR... escute: - Harry disse, agarrando um dos braços de Hermione – até hoje, tudo o que eu fiz foi no intuito de protege-la. Eu quis te proteger quando vi que Voldemort estava interessado em você. Eu pensei que era por minha causa. Um erro estúpido, mas eu nunca fui muito brilhante como você que consegue perceber as coisas como ninguém. Eu quis tanto te poupar do sofrimento, mesmo que eu tenha causado ainda mais. Mas eu também sofri... sofri tudo o que você sofreu em Azkaban e ainda mais por que eu era o responsabel por aquilo. Eu quis te proteger quando vi que a guerra estava se aproximando... Eu a beijei naquele dia para te convencer naquele dia, isto é verdade, mas também é verdade que eu já te amava... se eu não te amasse como eu a amo, mione... eu não teria me importado. Eu não tentaria afastar você mesmo no momento em que Voldemort invadia o castelo.

- Isto não foi legal, mesmo, Harry. Nós havíamos combinado... e mesmo assim você deu para trás no ultimo momento.

- Porque eu sabia o que iria acontecer... eu sabia que voce iria morrer nas mãos de Voldemort... Hermione... eu sabia e fiquei desesperado... eu queria evitar... eu teria dado a minha vida e a vida de todos naquele castelo só para te salvar... Hermione... é por isso que eu não sou nenhum herói, porque eu preciso de você tão desesperadamente que a sua ausência me é insuportável... eu prefiro morrer... eu prefiro morrer a te perder...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isto... – Hermione remendou, dando dois passos para trás – Eu vou embora, agora...

- NÃO! – Harry deu alguns passos para a frente e agarrou Hermione com força na cintura, puxando-a para si. No mesmo instante, Hermione gemeu, segurando-se nele para não cair.

Harry olhou para as mãos. Estavam sujas de sangue... e agora, no vestido de Hermione, apareciam algumas manchas vermelhas.

- Eu sinto muito – ele falou, sinceramente, envolveu-a em seus braços delicadamente – Eu não queria te machucar, querida. Você está ferida, precisa de cuidados... por favor... Hermione... deixa eu te ajudar... eu te imploro... eu te suplico.

Hermione agarrou com força o robe de Harry, sem conseguir conter o choro.

Por um instante... um maravilhoso instante, Harry pensou tê-la convencido, mas no instante seguinte, o mundo desabou sobre ele.

- Eu espero um dia... Harry... ser digna do teu perdão...

Hermione desvencilhou-se dos braços de Harry e antes que ele pudesse agarrá-la novamente, sua imagem desapareceu no ar, como pequenos pontinhos brilhantes levados pelo vento. A última coisa que Harry conseguiu tocar em Hermione foi sua mão que escapou levemente pela ponta dos seus dedos.

- HERMIONE! – Harry gritou com toda a força que ainda havia em seu peito...

Mas Hermione não respondeu... Harry sabia... ela se fora para sempre...

No instante seguinte, Hermione aparatou na frente de uma casa em estado deplorável... ela se ajoelhou e se deitou sobre a relva irregular e deixou as lágrimas verterem livremente.

Depois de muito tempo, ela enxugou as lágrimas no vestido, que agora tinha uma grande mancha vermelha desde o ventre até as costelas, e entrou na casa.

- Onde estava? – Hermione escutou uma voz sibilante perguntar de uma sombra. Era de um homem sentado sobre um sofá.

- Em Hogwarts. – Ela respondeu, firmemente, embora sentisse muito medo.

- Eu disse que não queria que fosse para lá.

- Se eu não fosse, Harry procuraria por mim. Assim, ele sabe que não vai adiantar e vai desistir.

- ó, sim! O grandioso Harry Potter. – disse o homem ironicamente, levantando-se e aproximando-se de Hermione. – Eu espero que não esteja me traindo novamente, criança.

- É claro que não! – Hermione respondeu... sentido seu coração disparar e as dores em seu abdomem piorar.

- Você está sangrando novamente. Deve tomar a poção que lhe fiz.

Hermione tomou da mão do homem um frasco com uma substancia brilhante e a tomou, sentindo que as dores paravam lentamente.

- Está melhor, criança? – O homem perguntou, com um olhar maléfico.

- Sim... papai...

- Eu não acredito! – Rony esbravejou quando Harry lhe contou o que havia acontecido. – Eu não posso acreditar que Hermione fez uma coisa dessas. Ela deve estar louca!

- Não sabemos a razão, Rony! – Gina repreendeu o irmão, olhando atentamente para Harry. – De qualquer forma Harry. Acho que Hermione tem razão em querer tocar a vida em outro lugar... você também deve querer continuar a vida... se é que me entende.

Harry estava sentado numa das poltronas observando as chamas morrerem nas cinzas da lareira na sala comunal.

- Eu não sei se consigo. – disse Harry, numa tristeza profunda.

- O que pensa em fazer agora? – Rony perguntou. – Eu pergunto por que se você quiser desistir da escola... eu estou com você.

- Rony! – Gina o repreendeu novamente.

- Não... não vou deixar a escola...

Rony fez uma cara de desânimo, como se esperasse uma vida de aventuras.

- Bom... você sabe que o ano que vêm é o ano dos NIEMs... e vai ser bem difícil sem Hermione por aqui.

Harry sorriu, certo da teoria que tentava formular.

- É por isso mesmo, Rony. Se existe uma coisa que consegue atrair Hermione, esta coisa são os exames... eu acho que ela vai voltar... eu preciso acreditar nisso... de qualquer forma, ainda tem muitas coisas que eu preciso descobrir...

- Como o que? – Rony perguntou.

- Como Hermione estava tão bem quando Malfoy estava quase nas ultimas...

- Bom... você disse que ela estava sangrando por ultimo.

- Sim... mas ela sangrou depois de muito tempo e depois que eu a machuquei sem querer, o que indica que ela está tomando alguma poção. Uma poção muito poderosa...

- Pode ser Harry, mas qual é o mistério nisso, Hermione é a melhor aluna em poções mesmo.

- Eu sei Rony, mas se nem mesmo os medi-bruxos conseguem achar a cura para a maldição de Malfoy, como é que Hermione poderia ter achado se nem mesmo completou os NIEMs? Não... na minha opinião é outra coisa... ou outro alguém... e eu preciso descobrir quem. Ela me disse que precisa de ajuda... outra ajuda... e eu pretendo descobrir de que forma eu poderei ajudá-la...

"Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça", Harry pensou, tentando ordenar os pensamentos.

Hermione não voltou simplesmente para se despedir... ela voltou para lhe dar um aviso... um aviso que somente ele poderia entender...

O último mês em Hogwarts passaram rápido e quando viu, Harry já estava indo de volta para Londres, no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Ele olhava para fora da janela apreciando a paisagem... imaginando se no ano que vem voltaria a ver Hermione.

Ele sabia que não era o fim... mas não havia dor mais profunda do que a dor daquela ausência... a ausência de Hermione.

_Eu sei que chorar..._

_A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar..._

_Mas cada volta tua há de apagar... _

_O que essa sua ausência me causou..._

_Eu sei que vou sofrer..._

_A eterna desventura de viver..._

_A espera de viver ao lado teu..._

_Por toda a minha vida..._

_Eu sei que vou te amar... _

_Por toda a minha vida..._

Não deixem de ler "Adorável Prisioneira 2" com a continuação desta estória de amor e a revelação de um grande mistério...

Em breve!

Obrigada a todos o que leram esta fic.

Um grande abraço.

Um abraço especial a Cris, Mari e Paty, redutos de grande inspiração.


End file.
